Life's Chapters
by Sarcasticles
Summary: A group of one shots featuring Nico Robin. T blanket, individual rating will vary, no romance. Chapter 25: Feeling lonely was easy. Finding peace in the quiet times? Not so much.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beginnings

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

* * *

Robin stepped onto the small, uninhabited island that supposedly held a clue regarding the whereabouts of a poneglyph. The rocky little outcropping was off the coast of Alabasta, and seemed to be more of an extension of the main island rather than one of its own right. As such, it did not have its own name, but was considered part of the Sandy Island (and by extension the Kingdom of Alabasta). Strangely enough this unnamed little island had its own magnetic field, despite its closeness in proximity to Alabasta. However the land was barren and uninhabited, and considered cursed by the citizens of the country. So it lay, forgotten by the general populace, and ignored by all that knew about it.

There was probably a good reason for that.

To her right, Crocodile surveyed the land with a displeased expression on his face. The Warlord had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to get this _excursion_ done with as quickly as possible. There was important business to be done that would not attend to itself. Robin suspected that the only reason he came at all was to discourage her from running away after gaining valuable information.

"This way," Crocodile growled. Robin silently followed, discreetly staying out of range from his hooked hand. Not that it would help if he really wanted to kill her, but it was always wise to take precautions. In the days since entering a partnership with one of the most dangerous men in the world, Robin had yet to come up with a way to circumvent his impenetrable defense. This was worrisome, but she had little choice in the matter. Working with Crocodile was preferable to being handed over to the Marines or killed.

They had not been walking long before some ruins came into sight. Robin's heart rate began to increase and the barest hint of a smile graced her lips. The last clue she needed to find the Rio Poneglyph might be found in this little town. This was her element, what she was born to do. If there was anything of historical significance here she would find it. If there wasn't anything of note, well, then it would be the quickest partnership she had ever been in.

"My source tells me that this was the site of some obscure cult of the old Alabastian religion," Crocodile said, "something about Preserving Fathers."

"I am familiar with them. They archived knowledge, a sect built around the keeping of the old ways during a civil war hundreds of years ago. They were destroyed when the Kifu dynasty took power, in an attempt to purge the country of anything related to the previous kings," Robin replied.

"I don't give a damn who they were. The only thing that matters is that they wrote down where the weapon is, and that you can read what they wrote," Crocodile said with a wave of his hand.

Robin didn't argue, but a large part of her wanted to stop and give him a lecture about the importance of knowing and learning from history. Again she wished that working with such a powerful and cruel man wasn't necessary, and that the stakes in doing so were not quite so large.

They walked for another fifteen minutes in an uncomfortable silence before reaching the outskirts of the town. Very little was still standing, but the foundations were surprisingly well intact for structures hundreds of years old. Of course, the arid climate was well suited for preservation.

Crocodile led Robin to what was once the very center of the town. There, the remains of what was presumably a temple stood. It was by far the largest building in the ruin, and was easily the best preserved. It was all very curious considering that the first two kings of the Kifu dynasty had specifically set out to destroy everything even remotely related to the Preserving Fathers.

"What's wrong?" Crocodile growled.

"I'm not sure yet," Robin said after a brief hesitation. To be honest, she was surprised that he even noticed her concern. Then again, one did not become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea by lacking perception, "it's just strange that there is this much left standing. I'm not sure that your source was correct about this site."

Crocodile let out a displeased sound that was suspiciously close to a snarl. Robin's senses kicked into overdrive as she tried to predict Crocodile's next move. He gave his surroundings an angry glare before turning to her.

"We'll see about that. I know for a fact that Pluton is in Alabasta. I just don't know where it is," he replied in a deep menacing voice that was famous for making lesser men run away in fear.

Robin didn't bother with an answer, but recognized the unsaid threat. It was her job to lead him to the weapon via the poneglyph, and if she didn't then he would kill her. With that happy thought she began examining the ancient temple. She was aware of Crocodile's presence behind her with every step she took, which made it very difficult to concentrate. However, with her Devil Fruit ability she made quick work of scanning the ruins. If Crocodile was unnerved with the multitude of eyeballs that she sprouted from a variety of surfaces he didn't show it.

"Here's something," Robin said a short time later. With her enhanced vision she had seen a tablet with symbols etched into its surface.

"Is this your old writing crap?" Crocodile asked when she showed it to him.

"No, these are Alabastian hieroglyphs. Similar, but unrelated to the poneglyphs," Robin murmured as she studied the old worn stone.

"Can you read it?" He said, his tone indicating that he couldn't care less about the different languages.

"With help, yes," Robin answered. Quickly sprouting some extra hands, she pulled out a reference book, a pencil, and a notebook out of her back pack that she had brought along. Then she went about the business of translating the hieroglyphs.

Crocodile waited patiently for twenty minutes before letting out an irritated grunt. Robin didn't say anything for several seconds as she put her book away, attempting to subtly tell him not to rush her. Still, she didn't test her luck for too long before answering.

"It's a warning against thieves and the persecutors of knowledge. There is an underground cavern where the brotherhood kept their most dear secrets, and any who disturb it are forever cursed."

Crocodile's eyes narrowed and he put his hand to the ground. He grimaced slightly and looked back at the tablet.

"Read to me exactly what it says," he ordered.

"The Preserving Fathers, keepers of all things, under the Order of the Highest Sun, do protect all Things That Have Been Learned from the Forces that Destroy. Let all who enter and seek to learn the Most Precious Secrets be of pure heart and sound mind as they descend into the deeps, lest they meet eternal damnation and their souls never find rest," Robin recited.

"Hmn, is that all?" Crocodile said sarcastically.

"Well, it did rhyme in the original language," Robin said off handedly as she put the rest of her supplies away. She pretended not to see the glare Crocodile shot her way.

"I did detect an underground passage. It goes deep, and there is some sort of water source. Do you still have doubts whether this is legitimate?" He asked as he prodded different parts of the ground with his hand.

"No. I hypothesize that the Fathers sought sanctuary on this island, and their persecutors were unable to find them due to this island's separate magnetic field. They must have abandoned the town later, probably due to lack of natural resources, or died of natural causes," Robin said as she watched Crocodile use his power to open up a hidden passage.

"Good. Now let's find out what these most precious secrets are. After you," Crocodile said with a flourish, in a mockery of polite goodwill.

There were torches hanging on the wall, which Crocodile was kind enough to light. Robin sent her eyes as far ahead of her as the limited lighting would allow. She had a sneaking suspicion that descending into the depths of the temple would not be easy. The air was cool and dry, and the only living things in the tunnels were spiders and the occasional lizard. Steadily, but cautiously the pair walked onward.

They soon reached an open cavern that branched off into five separate tunnels. Crocodile chewed on his cigar in annoyance as Robin carefully examined the room.

"Well?" He spat after she finished walking around the room.

"There is no indication which tunnel is the correct one, and it is too dark for me to look down with my power. Did your source give any directions?"

"No he did not. I may have to have a word with him when we get back to Alabasta," he said.

By mutual agreement the two criminals choose the right most path. In this particular tunnel there were murals on the walls, depicting historical events from long ago. Robin desperately wanted to stop and examine them, but Crocodile seemed to have other ideas. He purposefully strode down the dark path, not even pausing to glance at the beautiful scenes surrounding him. It seemed highly arrogant of him; for all he knew the very clues he was looking for were etched onto the walls.

Suddenly Robin heard a slight _click_, as if something had fallen into place. Robin threw herself backwards, dropping her torch as Crocodile burst into sand. As she scrambled into a more defensive position Crocodile reformed, hook at the ready. After a few tense moments they both realized that there was no one else on the dark path. Cautiously, Robin used a few extra hands to pick up the torch and studied the walls carefully.

On the left side of the tunnel lay three shattered wooden lances. On the right wall there were three identical holes, the same diameter of the lances, hidden among the pictures. A small indentation on the ground was the only indication that they had set off the booby trap.

"Whoever enters this placed is cursed, eh?" Crocodile said. He put his torch into a holder in the wall and picked up one of the lance pieces for examination.

"It was good that you were walking in front of me," Robin said as she dusted herself off.

"What, you can't handle a few sticks?" he sneered.

"The lances would not have been an issue by themselves, but the scorpion poison that they're dipped in may have presented a bit of a problem. The smallest of cuts is fatal in minutes without an antidote."

"How do you know that there's poison? These stupid twigs must have been here for centuries," Crocodile asked, now looking at the little piece of wood with curiosity.

"The poison of the desert scorpion has a very distinct smell, and is renowned for its potency and how easy it is to work with," Robin said. Mentally she tucked away the fact that Crocodile couldn't smell the sweet, almost cloying odor the lances gave off. Had years of smoking cigars affected his sense of smell, or had the large wound bisecting his face damaged the receptors in his nose? There was really no way of knowing, and Crocodile certainly wouldn't be telling, but the information was useful none the less.

"Hmm, I guess you would know, wouldn't you?" he said thoughtfully. With a quick flick of the wrist the lance crumbled away into dust, "Anyway, let's get this nonsense over with. There's a country that needs taking over."

Robin watched as Crocodile picked up his torch and continued down the hall. The light of the torch made dancing shadows on the Warlord. This, along with the ambiance created a menacing atmosphere that made Robin shudder.

The hall was a dead end. Robin let out a small sigh and the pair went back to the main chamber, this time taking the next path. This one was also empty, save for a pair of skeletons, long since rotted away. Crocodile ignored the dead and Robin followed, quietly apologizing for disrespect. The Warlord managed to set off three more booby traps. Being able to turn into sand at a whim must be nice.

The third tunnel was partially collapsed, an obstacle that once again meant nothing due to Crocodile's power. However, this path also ended without any poneglyphs. By now Crocodile was becoming visibly angry.

The second to last tunnel started off identical to the others. But as they walked the murals faded away, and the air seemed less dry. This tunnel was longer than the others, and was not straight. After taking several turns the ground changed from stone to dirt and the duo walked into a second open chamber.

It was the underground lake that Crocodile had sensed earlier. And in the middle of that lake was what appeared to be a mound of earth or stone.

"Of all the obstacles to face," Robin said dryly.

Crocodile scowled. He quickly separated his hand over the lake. From the banks of the lake they could barely make out something carved into the mound. Taking the hint, Robin crossed her hands in concentration. It was no good. The angles were all wrong; it was impossible to get a good view of what was written.

"If you want me to read that, I'll have to get closer."

Crocodile let out a long suffering sigh, his displeased expression deepening. He brought his hand back and reattached it to his body. Then he began stalking the perimeter of the lake while grumbling to himself.

Luck must have been with them. They hadn't even walked half way around when the pair came across a little boat. Robin was highly suspicious of their good fortune, but they were in no position to look a gift horse in the mouth. After a quick examination showed no apparent defects, Robin stepped onto the boat. After a long pause Crocodile joined her.

The water was dark and mesmerizing. Not to mention very, very dangerous.

Crocodile and Robin learned that the hard way when a giant, reptilian monster leaped out of the depths, maw open in an attempt to eat whatever had disturbed its peace.

The little boat began to rock violently as a wave soaked them both. Robin ducked down and watched in morbid fascination as Crocodile _punched_ the creature back into the water as he let out an impressive string of curses, where it wasn't inclined to jump after them again.

Crocodile snarled as Robin attempted to shake herself dry. Darkness enveloped them. Both torches must have been thrown overboard in the surprise attack. After a moment of fumbling Crocodile flicked his lighter on. He paused to relight his cigars before holding up the pitiful flame.

"Was that…a banana gator?" Robin asked.

"I think so," Crocodile rumbled.

"I didn't realize that they were so stealthy, or large for that matter."

Crocodile started laughing in his dry, staccato manner, "That's just a baby; you should see my collection at Rain Dinners."

If that was a baby, Robin was of the opinion that she wanted nowhere near an adult, "I'm sure they're magnificent," she said. Crocodile laughed again as a reply.

The banana gator attack had driven them significantly off course, but the lake wasn't big enough to make it a problem. They made their way to the stone. No other creatures dared to try their luck.

Finally they made it. Crocodile held up his lighter with a cruel smile on his face. Once again hieroglyphs adorned the stone, but even with only a rudimentary knowledge of the ancient language Robin could tell that this was what they were looking for.

Once again she opened up her reference book. Robin had to grimace at the water damage that it had received. She was glad that it wasn't a rare or valuable text. This translation was much trickier, both due to circumstance and linguistically speaking.

After painstakingly translating the stone, Robin turned to Crocodile, "The weapon isn't here or anywhere on this island for that matter. This suggests that the old kings hid the weapon, which we already knew, but this states that kings took the secret of its location to their graves. It implies that the answers lie in the tombs where they are buried."

Crocodile's face twisted into a grin. With a dramatic flick he closed his lighter, but not before Robin noticed abrasions on his knuckles.

Very curious.

"Good. My plan to take over Alabasta has already started. I'll get you to the poneglyph, and you'll give me the weapon."

"Of course," was all Robin could say in reply.

* * *

The return trip to Alabasta was uneventful. Crocodile seemed to be scheming, and Robin didn't want to risk his wrath by interrupting his thought process. The Warlord's cleverness was nearly as infamous as his fighting prowess. The success of his casino alone proved that he could be a wealthy businessman without resorting to piracy or other illegal activities if he wanted to. Sadly for the world, Crocodile's ambition had grown beyond wealth and fame. He wanted power, and was willing to risk everything to get it.

Besides, Robin had things of her own to ponder. First and foremost the strange cuts on Crocodile's knuckles. She was sure that they had not been present before their little excursion. In her mind's eye she replayed their movements, trying to untangle the secret to Crocodile's invincibility.

The only thing that possibly matched up was the banana gator attack. Crocodile had punched the beast, was that the key? Or was there something more?

Sand. Boat. Punch. Lake. Sand. Water. _Water._

Crocodile had a double weakness to water

It seemed so obvious now. The desert kingdom, the ridiculously risky plan of stealing the rain, Crocodile's defeat in the New World. In a world that was mostly ocean, the Warlord was at a serious disadvantage.

Without letting on what she discovered, Robin began thinking of ways to use this weakness against him. Right now she was in a dangerous game with the highest stakes. Using the shadowy organization known as Baroque Works they would be fighting against the Alabastian Government, the Marines, and each other. There was no tolerance for failure.

When the pair got back to Rain Dinners, they quickly began manipulating Alabasta to its downfall. The day after their trip to the unnamed island Robin noticed a familiar sweet scent coming from Crocodile's office. A quick peek with her power confirmed that he had gotten his hand on the potent desert scorpion poison. Robin tactfully chose to say nothing, but acquired the antidote as soon as she could anonymously do so.

And so their relationship developed; the quiet cat and mouse game between a pair of notorious criminals that, by all outward appearances, had the perfect professional partnership. Neither fully trusted the other, but both were willing to do anything in their power to achieve their goals.

Operation Utopia had begun.

* * *

AN: So here starts my new project. Each will be a standalone one shot featuring everyone's favorite archeologist/assassin/pirate/mutant/super model. I'm going to mark it as complete, but I have several ideas that I want to try out, so stay tuned.

This was kinda inspired by Indiana Jones (why aren't there more adventure!Robin fics? She's like a professional adventure archeologist). As such, I have a little alternate ending for you all. (Because you were all wondering what was in the last tunnel). Also, reviews make me happy, so feel free to tell me what you thought (good or bad, doesn't matter to me!)

* * *

Alternate Ending:

After reading the tablet on the lake, Robin had insisted on investigating the last tunnel. Crocodile, while unhappy, was unwilling to risk missing valuable information by not being thorough. So the pair slogged back to the main chamber, got a new pair of torches, and went down the last passage.

The last tunnel was straight, and unlike the others seemed to be going up towards the surface. It was unremarkable, and they even managed not to set off any more booby traps.

At last the passage ended, opening up too another room. This new room was smaller than the main chamber, and was perfectly circular. Robin's eyes were drawn to the center, where on a stand sat what presumably was an idol. A single shaft of light filtered down, giving the small statue an otherworldly glow.

"Well, this is disappointing." Crocodile rumbled as he sauntered towards the idol, "It looks to be pure gold, though."

"Wait! We don't know if it's rig-" the Warlord ignored her cry as he plucked the little statue off of its stand. Once again an ominous clicking sound was heard, as a mechanism fell into place after centuries of disuse. A faint rumble could be felt throughout the room, and Robin wondered if Crocodile had just managed to kill them both. Well, if the trap didn't, she most certainly would for having such disrespect for the ancient artifact.

Neither Robin nor Crocodile stayed put to see what was coming next. Robin's clothes were still soaked through and through from the banana gator incident, adding extra weight and slowing her down. Crocodile, in his gaudy fur coat and heavy suit was likewise disadvantaged.

The pair rushed back through the tunnel. Robin spared a quick glance behind her, and let out a soft gasp. A giant boulder, of all things, had been set free from its ancient resting place and was now rolling towards them. It gradually picked up speed as it went down the slope. Somewhere deep in her mind, the rational part of her wondered how in the world the Preserving Father's had gotten such an unwieldy stone into such an elaborate trap in the first place.

The other parts of her mind were beginning to panic because the boulder was catching up to them. Of all the situations she had diffused in the past, nothing had prepared her for this. On the bright side, whoever had designed this tunnel must have thought poisoned lances were excessive, and placed none of them on this path.

"Screw this!" Crocodile growled. In one fluid motion he shucked his coat off of his shoulders (not that he ever put his arms in the sleeves) and faced the boulder head on. In a dramatic pose he put his hand down on the ground and shouted, "Desert Erosion!"

Immediately the ground began to crack and flake. The boulder first slowed, and then stopped, as Crocodile eroded it away into nothing but sand. The Warlord must have been extremely irked at all the delays he had faced that day, as he didn't stop with the boulder but continued with the walls as well.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but if you continue you threaten the structural integrity of this entire passage."

"You're absolutely right. How thoughtless of me." He replied sarcastically.

Without another word they left the underground passage. After they got back on the surface, Crocodile once again put his right arm back to the ground. Robin could hear faint rumbles as he presumably turned the whole thing into sand.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, struggling to keep the fury from reaching her voice.

"We can't risk anyone else learning what we just did, plus I'm really, _really_ pissed off." He said with a hint of sadistic glee.

Robin could only watch as the ancient passages collapsed on themselves. She felt her nails bite into her flesh as she clenched her hands hard enough to draw blood. Once again she swore that she would never hand over the weapon to this monster.

Crocodile, being the ass that he was, just laughed that dry, staccato laugh as he faced the destruction that he had caused. When he was done he looked over to her, and grinned.

"Let's go. We've got a country to overthrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turning Point

Rating: K+

Timeframe: Baroque Works, pre Straw Hat

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Xxx

The Alabastian air was bone dry as Ms All Sunday walked down a back alley in a rather unsavory part of Alburna. Whispers abounded, not directed at her for once. Alabasta was currently in the middle of its supposed rainy season, but once again rain was nowhere to be found. Frustration and dissent abounded, and Miss All Sunday (ever present of her surroundings) heard rumors of conspiracy and civil unrest.

Business as usual.

But not today. Today Miss All Sunday had finished her paper work ahead of schedule, made sure all the frontier agents were staying on task with their missions, and taken the afternoon off. Today she was running an errand that was much more important than the downfall of a country.

She had found another lead. Possibly, maybe, hopefully.

Miss All Sunday turned the final corner before reaching her destination. She paused, taking time to scout the vender with her power. After all, being caught browsing the black market would have been problematic, especially since Crocodile did not know of this little side trip. Finding nothing suspicious she strode forward with all the confidence that came with being a criminal for twenty years. She would _not_ tolerate being taken advantage of, not with something this important.

At the sight of her arrival the body guards in charge of protecting the stall reached for their weapons. Miss All Sunday smirked behind her headdress at their charming, yet useless effort. She recognized one of the toughs as the Baroque Work agent who had inadvertently spilled the beans on his employer's less than legal business operation. He obviously didn't recognize her in the traditional Alabastian garb that she had for special occasions like this. The man and his fellow coworkers grabbed their cheaply made swords and did their best to look intimidating, with varying levels of success. Another man, pale and almost unnaturally thin with wild hair, came out from behind his stall.

"Peace brothers, I believe she has an appointment," he said in a thick accent that was as impossible to place as it was fake. Slowly his guards lowered their weapons, but remained ill at ease at the stranger in their presence.

"Thank you, Mister…?" Miss All Sunday said in a low sultry voice, aiming to flatter.

"Please, no names. Everyone is much happier with no names," he replied, flapping his hands in dismissal. Little did the man know that she already knew his name, the full nature of his business, as well as the family he had left behind in the North Blue. Sometimes being the head of an international crime syndicate had its perks.

"Very well, I believe you have a package for me?" the man nodded, and led Miss All Sunday into a little building with poor lighting. She carefully sent her eyes and ears ahead of her, scouring the area. A small family of five was eating their dinner in a shack next door, but other than that the pair were alone.

The skinny man gestured Miss All Sunday to sit in an uncomfortable looking chair by a worn desk while he rummaged through his little shop. He returned with a small package and a triumphant grin. He sat down opposite of Miss All Sunday and slid the package across the desk in an overly dramatic fashion.

"The goods, I believe, that you inquired about. Satisfactory, yes?" he said as he sat back and crossed his arms in content.

Miss All Sunday didn't bother to dignify the smug little man with a response. Instead, she slowly opened the nondescript packaging to reveal the text inside. Carefully she flipped open to a random page, and then another. The book had some wear too it, but nothing too distressing. The publishing date and company, author, and editor were all correct. Without doing a thorough test, this was the real deal.

"How much?" she asked in a bored tone.

"One million, I think should suffice," he answered, still wearing a smug grin.

"I think not." Miss All Sunday replied as she snapped the book shut, "This is rare, but not that rare."

"Miss, I do not believe you are understanding the situation fully. That book has been out of print for seven years, after a limited run. The government has declared its words heresy, and the man who wrote it is now dead. My offer stands, one million bellies."

"This text's author is known for his poor research and logical fallacy. He makes grandiose claims without having the facts to back them up, and has been largely disregarded from the scientific community as a fraud. I do not care how difficult it was to obtain, it is not worth one million berries, and we both know it." Miss All Sunday said coldly.

After a short staring contest, the man sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Fine, seventy five thousand, and not a berry less. I do have a business to run."

"Make it sixty five and you have yourself a deal, Mr. Book Keep."

"Seventy."

"Done."

The man gave her an enthusiastic handshake, knowing full and well that he had over priced her despite the bartering that had taken place. Not that it mattered to Miss All Sunday, Crocodile would be footing the bill.

After the transaction took place, the man led her out of his store and back to the street. He gave her a slight bow, and told her it had been a pleasure doing business. Little did he know that Miss All Sunday had already arranged for his untimely demise in an unfortunate accident later this week. As it was, she ignored him, eager to go back to Rain Dinners before she was missed.

She hadn't got far before she noticed a small shadow tailing her. Miss All Sunday frowned before going down a secluded alleyway away from suspicious eyes. There, she turned to face whoever was following her. To her surprise, she caught a glimpse of a little girl before she ducked behind a trash heap. It was difficult to be sure, but the girl looked like she belonged to the family she had seen eating. Miss All Sunday's frown deepened. She would have liked to get through this business without any hiccups.

"I know you're there. There's no use in hiding," Miss All Sunday called in a carefully neutral voice.

The girl popped out from her hiding place. She eyed Miss All Sunday with a look of supreme distrust. She was wearing shabby Alabastian robes and no shoes. The air of a street wise urchin surrounded her, and she looked like she would bolt at the slightest provocation.

The child had also seen her with the book seller and, presumably, had been attempting to rob her of her wares.

There could be no loose ends, not with the stakes as high as they were. Miss All Sunday crossed her arms in a distinctive X shape, willing to keep her secret no matter the cost.

Xxx

Back at Rain Dinners, Miss All Sunday examined her new purchase with trembling hands. Here was her final glimmer of hope, slight as it was. It was rumored that this text held the secret of an indestructible stone, carved in strange characters that no one could decipher.

Everything rode on this book. Crocodile's plan was running smoothly and was reaching its endgame; war would most certainly break out within the year. Miss All Sunday had no plans of actually giving the Warlord what he was looking for, but she desperately needed her next lead. After twenty years of searching, she had run out of places to look. If Alabasta's poneglyph wasn't the Rio Poneglyph (which, by all indications it wasn't), she would be at a loss at what to do next.

The thought terrified her.

So she painstakingly scoured the book for the slightest hint or the most hidden clue. As expected, the author's research was poor. He wrote of rumors and myths from second hand sources, with no evidence or verification. And while Miss All Sunday had witnessed firsthand how corrupt the World Government could be, the wild claims this man made were…unlikely to say the least.

Nothing useful. Nothing about poneglyphs. Miss All Sunday closed her eyes in frustration and suddenly felt very old. Like a stone constantly beaten by the waves, she was worn and tired. Is this what Saul meant when he told her to live? Would Professor Clover be proud of her efforts in Alabasta?

What would her mother have thought about the temptation Miss All Sunday had to murder a little girl, simply for having seen her?

Xxx

"_Following strangers is a very dangerous hobby," Miss All Sunday remarked as if she were talking about the weather._

_The girl scuffed her feet in the sand, unsure what to do now that she had been caught. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for an out. After a long pause, Miss All Sunday continued, "Especially when you don't know who you're following," the child's eyes widened in fear._

"_I didn' mean nuthin' of it, Miss! I jus' heard Tufts talking about a big customer, and I thought I'd check it out!"_

"_Tufts?" Miss All Sunday asked in amusement._

"_The seller-man, 'cause of his hair," she said._

"_I see. So you thought robbing me would be a good idea then?"_

"_No! Of course not, I-I was just-" the girl's blabbering stopped when a disembodied arm grew out of her chest and pinched her lips closed. In public Miss All Sunday made sure not to show off her power, but right now she wasn't Miss All Sunday, and right now they were alone. The girl's eyes grew even larger, and tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Miss All Sunday sauntered over towards her, towering over the terrified child. _

_Miss All Sunday knew, intellectually speaking, that she should just kill her and be done with it. The longer they stayed in this little back street the bigger chance they had of getting found. It might even be a kindness. Bad things were coming to Alabasta, and there was a high chance that this girl, and others like her, would suffer horribly. At least Miss All Sunday could promise a quick and painless death._

_More arms sprouted from the girl's chest. The girl began to struggle, but hands grew from the ground to hold her ankles fast and her arms were pinned to her side. _

"_Please miss," the girl managed to whisper after breaking away from the hand at her mouth, "I just want to go home." _

_In that instant, the girl broke something in Miss All Sunday. The hands dissipated and the girl ran for her life, not giving her the chance to change her mind. After standing awhile dumbstruck, Miss All Sunday hurried back to Rain Dinners. She had already wasted too much time in this place._

Xxx

Yes, Miss All Sunday was very, very tired.

How long had it been since she had been called by her real name? How long had it been since she referred to _herself_ by her real name?

With a small sigh, Miss All Sunday closed the useless book and placed it in her collection. A proper hiding place would be found for it tomorrow, right now she needed to go to sleep.

But, like for the last twenty years, rest would not come.

Xxx

AN: And there's chapter two. I pretty sure Robin wouldn't kill a kid, but I suppose when pressed you never know for sure. Depressing thought . And no matter how poorly written, I don't think she would ever harm a book on purpose.

Reviews make Sarcasticles a happy camper, let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Square vs. Round

Rating: K

Spoilers: If you are unaware that Robin has a past, this may a surprise

Timeframe: Kid Robin, way before she takes her test

Xxx

A young Nico Robin nervously approached Professor Clover, book in hand. Clover glanced over at her, took off his glasses, and gave her the kindliest smile he could conjure. The girl had been visiting the great library for months now, but was only now just starting to come out of her shell.

"Is there something I can help you with Robin?" he asked. Robin looked down at her shoes, seemingly embarrassed, before asking her question.

"Professor, why are these houses square?" she asked quietly.

Clover blinked in confusion before Robin propped her book onto his desk and pointed to the illustration in question. It was a picture of some quaint little village, whose houses were indeed all of the rectangular verity.

The professor gave a quiet chuckle, and Robin looked down at ground again. Not wanting to in any way quash the girl's desire to learn, Clover quickly pulled up a chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"My dear Robin, what an excellent question! But before I answer yours, I must ask one in return!" he exclaimed, "Why do _we_ have _round_ houses?" he asked, adding a dramatic wiggling of the eyebrows for effect. Robin opened her mouth to answer, before promptly shutting it again with a frown.

"I…I don't know, Professor," she finally admitted.

"Would it surprise you, then, to hear that _most _places at this time of history have rectangular houses, and that the people of Ohara are indeed the exception?" Clover had to stifle a laugh as the girl gaped at him.

"But why?" Robin sputtered, her young mind trying to grasp the fact that other places were different.

"Why we have round houses, or why other places have rectangular ones?" he asked mischievously.

"Both!" she said excitedly. All traces of her shyness disappeared, leaving an eager mind in its place.

"Well, there are many theories as to the origin of our round houses, and round houses in other cultures. Do you know what culture's are Robin?"

"They're different people's ideas, aren't they?"

"Kind of. As different civilizations have come from all over the world (you know what a civilization is, right? Good.) They develop different traditions and ways of life. This leads to different rules of society, and different ways of life. All this mixed together makes a culture. For example, how we live here is much different than, say, Alabasta because it has a different culture." Clover stopped and stroked his beard, contemplating how to continue. Explaining ideas as big as this was difficult in a child so young, no matter how bright she may be. He took a quick peek at the book she was reading, and was struck with inspiration.

"Your book, _Brag Men_, for example. Most people don't think it's real because it's too different, when really those explorers just experienced very different cultures."

"You mean this is real?" Robin said in wonder.

"Of course! I know for sure because I've actually been to those places," Clover winked at Robin as she stared at him again, the amazement clearly written all over her face.

"Now back to your question. There are some civilizations that made round houses because they were afraid of demons attacking them, and their religion told them that demons could strike from corners. I don't think that is the case for Ohara."

"Why?" Robin asked after a dramatic pause.

"Because of the very tree you're sitting in, my dear! The Tree of Knowledge is over a thousand years old, and has been storing books for at least that long. If you look carefully, the round houses of Ohara almost look like tree trunks, don't you think?" Clover exclaimed as he gestured to the library that surrounded him.

Robin complimented this for a while before slowly nodding her head in agreement. The professor grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I'll tell you a secret Robin. That's just my best guess; even I don't know for sure why we have round houses, or why other places don't. But if we study hard enough and long enough, there is no secret that can't be solved. We are blessed enough to be surrounded by knowledge, just waiting to be learned," Robin just nodded again as she at the library around her with wide eyes.

"Is that what you do Professor?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I try to untangle the web of history through the texts that have survived. We archeologists believe that the mysteries of the past hold the keys to the future."

"My mom's an archeologist," Robin whispered.

"Yes she is," Clover said sagely, "right now she's out on the ocean doing very important work."

"I want to be one, too!" she all but shouted, looking up to him with a sudden desperation, "I want to learn, and figure things out and…and go out to the sea!"

"I understand, Robin. But know this, being an archeologist is very difficult and takes a lot of time," Robin seemed to droop at his words, but Clover reached down and lift her head back up, "I didn't say it was impossible, my dear, just very, very hard. I believe that you are a smart enough girl that if you stay dedicated you can do whatever you want."

"Really?" she asked; her voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes, I really do." He replied before pulling her into an impromptu hug. After a moment's hesitation, Robin hugged back, grabbing on as if Clover were a life preserver.

Neither of them cried, although Clover's vision did cloud uncomfortably for a moment. After a while she let go, and gave him a shaky smile, which he returned whole heartedly. After discussing the concept of culture some more, he took her hand and showed her some different books that might interest her. She picked a few, and then returned to her home, and he went back to his desk to finish his work.

Unsurprisingly, some of the other archeologists were already there, giving him knowing looks.

"What?" He asked, attempting to pretend he had no idea why they were all gathered.

"Archeologist, huh? A little young, don'cha think?" Busshiri drawled.

"I am not going to deny anyone's search for knowledge, whether they are one or one hundred. I see nothing wrong with teaching her; it's not as if I expect the girl to take her exams tomorrow. If anything we should be glad the youth are taking such a vested interest in the past." Clover's coworkers continued to stare at him, knowing that his interest in Robin was deeper than he let on.

"Don't you all have work to do, or something!" he snapped. The other archeologists rolled their eyes at their eccentric leader before continuing their research.

None of them, not even Clover, fully understood Robin's genius. None of them expected Robin to come back the next day, mostly finished with her books, asking intelligent and thoughtful questions.

None of them expected her to come back the day after that either and they were all surprised when she asked if she could permanently check out a dictionary so she could look up any words she didn't know.

None of them expected her to become the youngest scholar in history, or to score a perfect score on her exam. None of them thought she could fully master a dead language by the age of eight, without any help.

But she did. Clover didn't know it, but the day he answered her one little question he lit a nearly unquenchable dream to not only learn, but to understand.

But that was the future. Right now she was just a little girl who wanted to know the difference between round and square houses.

From his desk Professor Clover grinned to himself. For to him, there was nothing greater than the desire to learn.

Xxx

AN: In Robin's back story, most of the houses are indeed circular. It's probably just Oda making each place unique, but I thought it was cool that he put such detail into stuff like that. I always wanted an SBS question about it, never got one, but it does make for some fun speculation. I saw a documentary where there was a group of people that had round houses so that demons couldn't hide in the corners, and another where demons couldn't turn sharp corners so their houses were full of them. Funny how that works, huh?

Also, I left Robin's age in this intentionally vague. There's a couple of panels in the manga dedicated to Clover telling her the library's cool, and she looks pretty young, and I figured that she would have discovered what an archeologist was shortly after. It's kind of hard to write kid Robin, because she's a frikkin' genius, but she's also a child. Still adorable, though.

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hiring

Time Frame: Alabasta, pre Straw Hat involvement

Spoilers: Some minor Baroque Works stuff, nothing major

Rating: K+

Xxx

Nico Robin, as Miss All Sunday, was waiting at the Spider Café. Today she had the joy of performing another job interview. Both the ex-Miss Wednesday and the ex-Mr. 8 had been killed after their romantic relationship (which was explicitly forbidden by company policy for just this reason) had caused both a horrible failure in a mission and nearly blown the cover off of the whole Baroque Work's operation.

The whole mess had been a huge headache and a mountain of paperwork, not to mention there was a good chance that during the pair's run as frontier agents they had caused several security breaches in an attempt to hide their relationship. To Miss All Sunday this meant that there was a distinct possibility that _someone_ _somewhere_ knew about Baroque Work's plan to overthrow the current monarchy.

To prevent similar situations, Crocodile had gone ahead and hired the 13 pair, but as far as he was concerned the breach never should have happened in the first place. When the Warlord had heard the news, Miss All Sunday had thought he was going to kill everything in the room. Even now, four days later, he was taking his foul mood out on the pirates that had the misfortune of docking on the island.

But the absence of the two agents left serious holes in the Baroque Works system that needed to be filled as quickly as possible. After pouring over possible candidates, Miss All Sunday had picked a handful to interview. Two were set to come in soon, a pair that, despite their recent entry to the company, had an impeccable record. They would have to be split up, of course, but they showed great promise.

"Another coffee Paula, if you don't mind," she said to the woman manning the bar. Paula obliged with a smile before returning to her work. Miss All Sunday smiled to herself before taking a sip. Out of all the agents they had, Miss Doublefinger by far had the best undercover skills. She had been quite the find; Baroque Works had stumbled upon her skills by complete accident on a neighboring island. But the arrangement they had worked out quite nicely, and she made for a good partner for the notoriously difficult to work with Mr. 1.

Right on time, the door opened and two people entered the little café. Miss All Sunday put on her most professional smile and turned to greet the would-be agents…

Only to almost kill them on sight.

Before her stood the Princess of Alabasta and the Captain of the Royal Guard. Who apparently were members of Baroque Works and were working their way up the ranks. Presumably to interfere in ways that would be problematic to Miss All Sunday's goals.

Oh dear.

Xxx

The interview went smoothly. The girl was obviously nervous, but answered the questions intelligently. The captain didn't say much, but had a steady presence that indicated strength and diligence. They were most certainly strong candidates for the agent positions. At the end of the interview Miss All Sunday thanked them for their time, and promised to get back to them with her decision within the next couple of days.

The day continued, and the other candidates came and went. None of them left quite the impression that the princess and the captain did. After she was finished she sat back with a final cup of coffee before heading back to the capital.

"Those first two were the best, in my opinion," Paula said as she wiped down her tables.

"Hm. You think so?" Miss All Sunday asked; genuinely interested in the other woman's opinion.

"Yeah, the others were just so…meh. The first ones, they'd do anything to finish a job."

"I agree," Miss All Sunday murmured into her cup, deep in thought.

Xxx

Back in Alubarna Miss All Sunday had quite the conundrum on her hands. What to do with the little princess and her loyal dog. There were multiple paths open to her, but Miss Al Sunday knew that picking the wrong one would lead to her own demise.

Miss All Sunday knew that this whole situation would have been avoided had the hiring agencies done their job properly. While blue hair had been a popular fashion choice since the birth of the princess, since the onset of the drought it had fallen out of style. And while the princess's makeup and style of dress made her look older than she actually was, the captain hadn't changed his distinctive appearance at all. Obviously the problem of Baroque Work's security was bigger than originally thought.

But what was done was done. Dealing with her employee's incompetence would have to wait; right now Miss All Sunday was scheming. As she finished some paperwork she began to put a plan together. Miss All Sunday was seriously considering allowing the pair to continue on their little crusade to save their doomed country.

Crocodile did not directly interact with his agents. The anonymity of Mr. 0 was crucial to the success of his plans. This left Miss All Sunday as a go between the agents and their mysterious boss. He would never know that the monarchy had infiltrated the organization.

In addition, all of the current high ranking agents were not from Alabasta. As well as preventing a conflict of interest, this allowed for a greater variety of skills throughout Baroque Works. With Miss All Sunday in charge of all important promotions, she could insure that the princess and her guard were always paired with someone who wouldn't recognize them. Yes, there was risk involved, but it was manageable.

And what would she gain? For one, knowing the identity of the spies made it possible for Miss All Sunday to directly control what information the Alabastian government had about any given situation.

More importantly, though, was the fact that Crocodile would never know. In the years of working with him, Miss All Sunday had discovered that he was clever and ruthless enough that his plans would never fail by conventional means. And Crocodile's plan failing was crucial to her own survival. It would take a spectacular, unpredictable event to derail the Warlord's vision.

Something like a plucky princess infiltrating an evil organization for the sake of her country.

Besides, the princess would be forced to perform each of their missions to the best of their ability in an attempt to please Baroque Works. With Alabasta itself backing them, they would have remarkable recourses at their disposal. There was a certain irony in a princess inadvertently help destroy her own country that appealed to the morbid sense of humor in Miss All Sunday.

Yes…promoting the princess had many advantages.

Xxx

"From now on you will be known as Miss Wednesday and you as Mr. 8. Here are your new partners, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday. I suggest you get to know each other; you will be given your new assignments within the week. If you have any questions, you can direct them towards me, as Mr. 0 is a very busy man who does not like to be disturbed by trivial matters," Miss All Sunday said to the four people in front of her.

"Wait! I thought I was going to be partners with, uh, Miss Wednesday," the new Mr. 8 said as he adjusted the strap to his saxophone.

"It has been determined that your abilities are better complimented by your new partners. While there is a chance the four of you will work in close proximity to one another, it is for the good of the company that you are split," she replied in a cool tone that left no room for compromise. The two Alabastians gave each other a worried glance before sizing up their new partners.

"If that is all, you are dismissed," Miss All Sunday said before leaving the new partners to themselves.

The first part of her plan complete, the only thing left was to patiently wait for her opportunity to strike. Reveal Crocodile's plans to soon and she risked her only chance at Alabasta's poneglyph, but wait too long the princess's information would become useless.

Miss All Sunday was playing a dangerous game against an even more dangerous opponent. With Alabasta and Baroque Works caught in the middle of their struggle for power, the slightest misstep could ruin the lives of millions.

And with one bold move, Miss All Sunday had introduced a new player.

She could only hope it was the right decision.

Xxx

AN: In an alternate version of this fic, Robin was aware of Vivi's and Igaram's entry into Baroque Works from the start, and manipulated their way into top position.

Manipulative!Robin is sadly underrepresented. The lady not only has been wanted for 20 years, but basically orchestrated the downfall of a "good" country with no repercussions (unless you count getting stabbed in the chest, but even that worked out in her favor). Speaking of which, I don't recall reading any good Vivi/Robin post-Alabasta fics hmm…

Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Devil Fruit

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Robin's past

Timeframe: Kid!Robin

Xxx

It was a clear, bright morning in Ohara. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and when it was all said and done it was shaping up to be a pleasant day. Robin cracked open an eye as sun gleamed through her window, telling the girl it was time to get up.

Of course, the good mood was not to last. The night before Robin had made Aunt Roji angry, and right now the woman was on a warpath. Robin got up and dressed for the day as quietly as she could, doing her best not to upset her aunt further. There were no chores that needed to be done that morning, so she planned on going to the Tree of Knowledge. Professor was starting to teach her about burial rites of different cultures, and it was very interesting.

Robin hurried out of the house, hoping to avoid Auntie's temper. In her rush to leave, Robin eschewed breakfast, pausing only to grab her book. It was only when she was walking through the village that she remembered that Professor had an important meeting with the head of the history department of the University of the Arts and Sciences in Mariejois. He would be unavailable until later in the morning, if not early afternoon.

Her plan foiled, Robin changed direction and headed for the woods. There she had discovered a perfect reading spot, free of the dirty looks and harsh whispers that seemed to follow her everywhere else. When she arrived to the little clearing she plopped down by one of the trees and began to read, with no company save for ants and the occasional bird.

Robin had just begun a fascinating section about the Kingdom of Breeze when her stomach let out a loud grumble. She ignored it, today was not the first day she had gone without breakfast, and continued to read. Her stomach grumbled again, her body reminding her that she had also missed supper last night as punishment for upsetting Auntie.

With a quick glance to make sure no one else was around to hear her treacherous body, Robin got up. She stretched and wondered what to do. There was sometimes food at the Tree of Knowledge, but Robin didn't want to interrupt Professor's meeting. On the other hand, Robin _really_ didn't want to go back home. Auntie was scary when she got mad, and Auntie often got mad when Robin asked for food. With no allowance to buy something at the market, she was stuck between those two choices and going without. At the thought of sticking it out, her belly let out its loudest protest yet.

Reluctantly Robin began to walk to the Tree of Knowledge. Surely if she was quiet and stayed out of the way she wouldn't bother anyone, at least that's what worked at home. Still, she walked as slowly as she could. The thought of possibly upsetting the Professor in any way made her cringe.

She hadn't gotten far when a brightly colored sphere caught her eye. Curious, Robin went over and examined the strange object. It looked like an orange apple, covered in swirls that gave it an exotic appearance. The fruit grew on a vine, which was weird because Robin knew for sure that apples grew on trees. Robin had never seen anything like it and to the hungry girl it looked very, very good.

Carefully she plucked the not-apple off its vine. The fruit certainly felt like an apple, but it had a thick outer skin much like an orange. To Robin, it almost felt like it was giving off a certain energy that was compelling her to eat it. Without further thought, she peeled the fruit and took a large bite.

The taste almost made Robin gag. The fruit had the most horrible flavor that anyone could possibly imagine. Robin forced the bite down and looked at the fruit in disgust. The compulsion to eat it was gone, the bright fruit just sat in her hand as if mocking her hunger. How could something so good looking taste so terribly bad? Juice dripped down her hand as Robin contemplated just chucking the thing as far as she could when a horrible thought came to her. What if it was poisonous?

A factoid from one of her lessons sprung to mind: many poisonous substances tasted bitter to the human palate. It served as a wonderful defense mechanism for the human race, which as a whole tended not to eat things that tasted bad, as well as protection to the plants themselves.

Many poisonous animals also had bright colors as a form of defense. Did that carry over to plants? Robin had no idea. Now she looked at the fruit in horror as her stomach began to churn. Why had she eaten that fruit (was it even a fruit? Was there the possibility that it was some form of vegetable?) when she had no idea what it was? Panic began to settle in as Robin convinced herself that she had just managed the dumbest form of self poisoning in the history of the world. She stood, at a complete loss as to what to do. She had only eaten one bite, but taking her size and age into account that might be enough for toxic levels of whatever this not-apple really was to enter her system.

Professor Clover would know what to do, he always did. Taking the fruit with her for identification, Robin ran to the Tree of Knowledge as fast as she could. She took the quickest route she knew, ignoring the cries for her to slow down from the people she saw. She didn't feel any weaker, which Robin could only take as a positive sign.

Robin made it to the tree in record time, and burst open the doors in her hurry to find the professor. Rint sat at the front desk, taking notes from a book. The large woman smiled as heard Robin arrive, only to look startled as she saw the state Robin was in.

"Are you okay?" she asked walked towards Robin, who by this time was nearly in tears.

"I-I need to see Professor!" Robin gasped, her lungs burning from her sprint to the library.

"Professor Clover is busy right now. Can I help you?" Rint asked gently.

Robin showed her the fruit, "Do you know what this is?" she asked in desperation. Rint's eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp.

"Where did you find this?" she demanded.

"I-in the woods. I took a bite, is that bad?"

Rint's eyes got even bigger as she took the fruit from Robin and examined it carefully. She muttered something to herself before addressing Robin again, "Did you show this to anyone else?" Robin shook her head and Rint nodded to herself, "I'll go get the professor for you. Wait here."

Rint hurried out of the room, leaving a confused and scared Robin behind.

Xxx

Clover's meeting with the department head was not going well. The man had come offering a partnership between the university's history department and the scholars found at the Tree of Knowledge. With flowery prose the slime ball had described how such a partnership would financially benefit both institutions, and how greater transparency within the scientific community would benefit the world.

While the pretty words painted the picture of a glorious new venture, Clover could see the truth behind them. The University of Arts and Sciences was directly under the government's control. By greater transparency he meant complete supervision, and by financially beneficial he meant money from the aristocrats within the high nobility. And while Clover had nothing against wealthy patrons backing an institution, he wanted nothing to do with money gained from human trafficking and the corruption that abounded within the upper echelon that were the Celestial Dragons.

So in a way he was thankful when Rint interrupted his meeting without as much as a knock. The department head sneered at the harried looking woman before giving Clover a sharp look.

"Didn't you tell your people that you were busy?" he said, his voice dripping with scorn. Rint ignored him and addressed Clover directly.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice had a clipped tone that was hardly ever present in the generally jolly woman. Clover gave her a concerned look before standing.

"Wait! We're not finished here!"

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry, but please tell your superiors that the Tree of Knowledge is not interested in any sort of joint venture at this time. We feel that we are best served in retaining our independence. Have a good day, sir, I'm sure you can show yourself out," and with that Clover left the man sputtering in his seat and followed Rint into the hallway.

"That'll come back to haunt you," she muttered.

"We were already under suspicion; this doesn't make much of a difference. Now, what did you need?"

"Robin came in, said she took a bite of this." Rint held up an orange object that looked almost like an apple, but no apple had those distinctive swirls that indicated only one thing...

"Dear Lord," Clover breathed as he took the Devil Fruit from her.

"She seemed pretty upset. Do you think she knows?" Rint asked, looking more and more worried.

"We haven't covered Devil Fruits in our lessons together yet, but at the rate that child reads who knows what she knows. But if she did know, I would think she would've brought it in…" Clover's train of thought wandered as he took a good look at the fruit.

They reached the main room. In one of the corners Robin sat, head in her hands and shaking like a leaf. By some blessing from above she didn't seem to be crying, but it was by far the most distressed Clover had seen her.

"Pretty upset, huh?" Clover said with a cocked eyebrow. Rint gave a shrug, and he sighed, "I'll take care of this. Would you please make sure that our friend from Mariejois makes his way out safely. We would hate for him to get 'lost' somewhere and find something he shouldn't." Rint gave a sharp nod and left him with Robin. Devil Fruit in hand he approached her, wondering how he would break this to her.

"Robin?" Clover said carefully. She jerked up and quickly wiped her eyes with her hands. Maybe she had been crying after all. Damn.

"Am I going to die?" she whispered.

"Die? What gave you that idea?" he asked.

Solemnly she pointed to the Devil Fruit, "That's poisonous, isn't it? And I ate some," came the sullen reply.

"Now Robin, I don't know what you've read about Devil Fruits, but they aren't poisonous."

"Devil Fruit? That's a _Devil Fruit_?" She exclaimed. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright, it's obvious I don't have all the facts here," Clover began slowly, "why don't you tell me exactly what happened and why you think this is poisonous."

Clover sat down beside Robin as she told her disjointed story. He almost groaned when she told him the reason she had eaten an unknown object.

"Robin, why didn't you just come here if you were hungry? You know we keep food in the back room." he asked when she finished her story

"You said you were in a meeting, and I didn't want to be in the way," came the quiet reply. Clover frowned at her line of reasoning.

Clover put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Robin, listen to me; this is very important, you are always welcome here. Even if the other archeologists and I are busy, we trust you enough to be in here by yourself. Do you understand that?" Robin gave an unsure nod so he continued, "Good. Now back to the matter at hand. Do you know anything about Devil Fruits?"

"No. You said that we'd talk about them later, and no one else believes in them."

"Well, we're going to learn about them today. Wait here a minute, I need to grab some things." Robin nodded again, and Clover got up and left for several minutes. When he came back, it was one very thick book, a notepad, and some pens. He handed her the paper and pens before showing her the book.

"You can use those for notes," he said before settling into his teaching mode. With a dramatic thump, he sat the book (encyclopedia, really) on the table. Robin peered at the cover for a moment before waiting for him to continue, "this is everything we know about Devil Fruits."

"That's not very much," Robin noted.

"You're absolutely right, which is why there is such a great misconception surrounding them. You can ask ten different people what a Devil Fruit is and come up with ten different answers. Now, to start off with…" and with that Clover taught Robin everything he knew about Devil Fruits. He tried to set it up as just another lesion between the two of them and thought he did quite well considering the circumstances.

They ended their lesson by looking up the specific fruit Robin had eaten. Luckily, its abilities were known and after a moment examining the picture and the description of it.

"Hm, Flower-Flower. Bit of a misnomer, but it seems like a pretty handy ability, if you pardon my pun," Robin gave him a small smile. Now that she was convinced she hadn't poisoned herself she looked much calmer. He returned her small smile with a big grin of his own, "Do you want to try it out?" he asked playfully. She gave a big nod before closing her eyes in concentration.

As if by magic, a hand grew out of the table. Clover heard a gasp of surprise from behind them. Robin's eyes snapped open and the hand disappeared leaving only petals behind.

"Sorry to distract you. I just wanted to see how ya were doing," Rint said sheepishly.

"We just finished our lesson." Clover said before glancing at the clock, "My goodness! Look at the time. You should probably be heading home, dear."

Robin suddenly looked stricken, "How will I tell my aunt and uncle?" She asked nervously.

"Would you like it if I came with you?" Clover asked kindly.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Oh, and you can take this with you if you want," he said as he handed her the encyclopedia. Robin's eyes widened as she took the very rare and valuable book from him and held it close to her chest. Then Clover turned and addressed Rint, "I'll be back soon, if you need me."

"We'll be fine. I'll just head back to the basement with the others. Got quite the mess down there that needs cleaned up," she said to Robin with a wink. Clover rolled his eyes. The only thing in the basement was a poneglyph that they were attempting to decipher. Still, Robin accepted her explanation and slid out of her chair.

The walk to Robin's house was a silent one. It was late in the afternoon, and people all around were getting ready to go home and eat supper. They were given a wide berth, but Clover was used to such things by now and didn't give it any thought. But as they got closer and closer to the house, the more Robin withdrew into herself. Clover, only used to seeing her at the Tree of Knowledge, watched her as she clutched her book so hard her knuckles turned white.

Why was she so scared?

Before he got to think about it too long they reached the house. Robin knocked on the door before entering. They hadn't even made it past the doorway when Roji's voice reached them.

"Where have you been?" She screeched before she could even see them. Robin shrunk down even more.

"She's angry," Robin whispered to him.

"And who is this? What are you doing bringing strangers home?" she said when she could see him.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Professor Clover from the Tree of Knowledge. I've been tutoring Robin," Clover said in an attempt to pacify her. Roji squinted her eyes at him. Before Clover could say anything else her husband came from down the stairs.

"Honey, what's the matt-oh? Hello there Professor. I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon," Oron said as he gave Clover a firm handshake.

"You know this man?" Roji asked, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sure! He's the one that taught Olivia. He's the head honcho over there at the big tree. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Oron said offhandedly. Roji's stare intensified. Apparently bringing up Olivia had been a mistake. Robin seemed to catch this, and halfway hid herself behind him. Inwardly Clover frowned. Was there bad blood between Olivia and Roji?

"Do you mind if I come in, there's something happened today that we need to inform you of." Clover asked. Oron looked surprised, and if possible Roji's glare deepened. Moving as little as possible she allowed him into her home and guided them into the living room. There a girl sat, playing with some dolls. Robin's cousin, Clover presumed.

"Okay, if there's something you need to say, say it," Roji all but growled, arms folded across her chest. Oron gave Clover a small shrug as if to say 'what can you do?' Taking this as an invitation to talk, Clover began to explain what had happened to Robin earlier that day. The entire time Robin stood beside him, looking very nervous.

When Clover finished his story, Roji burst out laughing. It was a cruel laugh, aimed to hurt. When she got herself under control she looked at him and said, "You expect me to believe that the brat ate some sort of fruit that lets her grow extra body parts? I don't know what kind of game you're playing, _Professor_, but if you're going to play stupid games with us you had better leave."

Clover looked from Robin to her family. He gave the girl a small nudge of encouragement, before addressing them, "Well, this is settled easily enough. How about a demonstration?"

Robin looked up at him in disbelief, and he gave her his warmest smile. He had faith in her ability. Again she closed her eyes to concentrate and lifted one of her arms. After a few seconds a second arm grew from her elbow, and then a third.

The effect was immediate. Roji and her daughter screamed, and Oron placed himself between his wife and Robin. The look on their faces were clear. Even though Clover had just explained the concept of the Devil Fruit to them they still thought Robin to be a monster. The extra arms poofed away, leaving Robin with a look of raw hurt before she stared at the floor.

"Now wait just a minute, you're taking this wrong. Nothing has changed here, Ro-" Clover exclaimed before Roji cut him off.

"That girl just grew extra arms out of her elbows and you're telling us _we're taking this wrong_?" She hissed before pointing to the door, "I think that you need to leave." Oron nodded in agreement with his wife. Clover looked at Robin and then her family, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Professor. I'll be fine," Robin said from his side.

"If you don't leave within the next thirty seconds I'm calling the Peace Officers! You are not welcome here!" Roji shouted.

Unsure if he was making the worst decision of his life, Clover left.

Xxx

Clover did not see Robin the next day. He spent his time pacing up and down the Tree of Knowledge. His colleagues, by now aware of the situation, tried to calm him down with little success.

Another day passed with no word. He called the house twice, only to be hung up on both times.

As the third day almost came to a close, Clover decided to go back to Robin's house, Peace Officers be damned. There was no way he could stand another second not knowing of Robin was okay. He tried to call one more time before he left, and this time there was no answer.

The house was dark when he arrived. He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited…

and waited….

For what seemed like an eternity. Finally the door opened a crack and Robin looked up at him. A weight that must have been a thousand pounds was lifted from his shoulders.

"Hello Professor," she said softly.

"Hello Robin. May I come in?" he asked.

"I don't think my aunt would like that very much," she said, eyes dropping.

"Is she home?"

"No. They all went out for the evening, and won't be back till late."

"Well, then I think what she doesn't know won't hurt her. What do you think?" Robin glanced up at him, hesitating, before opening the door all the way up.

For the second time, Clover was led to the living room. Together they sat on the sofa in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you alright?" Clover asked when he found his voice.

"Yes," Robin lied.

"We miss you at the library."

"I'm grounded for awhile."

"Would you like it if I brought you something to read?"

Again Robin paused, before nodding her head. Clover couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his student.

And then he saw it. A dark bruise on her shoulder; not quite covered up by her dress or covered by her hair, where an adult hand had grabbed her hard enough to leave a lasting mark. A flash of fury went through him, directed both at the perpetrator and himself. Suddenly several things clicked. Robin's demeanor, her hesitation, her nervousness at the thought of going to her home.

How long had he been blind of the signs?

And why could he do nothing to fix it?

Again there was a long silence between the two as Clover tried to think of something to say to the girl. Robin just sat. She looked more than just unhappy, Clover thought, she had the look of someone defeated.

"You know, Robin, there's something very important that I want you to know," he began as he stroked his beard. Robin looked up at him, a miserable expression on her face, "you are, and always will be, welcome at the Tree of Knowledge."

"Even though I'm a monster?" she asked.

"Nico Robin, you are not a monster," Clover said sharply. She flinched at his tone, and he forced himself to calm down, "You are not a monster. You have a power, yes, but who you are is based on how you use that power. You are the bravest, most intelligent little girl I have ever met, and I am honored to be your teacher."

Clover had been trying to make Robin feel better, but for some reason his words made her cry. And while he was a brilliant archeologist with an extensive knowledge of most of the cultures in the history of the world, he had no idea how to console little girls in horrible circumstances. So he did the only thing he could think of and wrap one arm around her and pull her close until Robin cried herself to sleep.

It was getting late, and he didn't want to risk another run-in with her aunt and uncle. With a grunt he picked Robin up, who barely stirred from her sleep, and went in search of her bedroom. Thankfully it was easy to find, so he laid her in bed, tucked her in, and left.

He couldn't help but notice the Devil Fruit encyclopedia propped open to the page featuring the Flower-Flower fruit.

Xxx

A beam of sunlight coming through her bedroom window let Robin know it was time to wake up. At first she couldn't remember why she was in her bed, but then the fuzzy memory of Professor carrying her up the stairs flashed in her mind's eye.

Robin turned and saw the open book Professor had let her borrow. Slowly last night's conversation began to come back to her. She was deeply embarrassed, crying like that in front of him like that, but it felt better knowing he was actually proud to be her teacher.

She closed her eyes as she tried to call up her power. It was hard, trying to concentrate on making extra arms or eyes or ears. But it was getting easier, and when she could feel the extra hands she made she opened her eyes too look at her work. It was strange, her real hands could feel what the copies could, but she was getting used to that too. Robin let her extra hands disappear, watching as little petals (cherry blossoms, maybe? She would have to look it up) drift down onto her bed. Today was a new day, and she resolved to make the best of it.

Downstairs she heard Auntie making breakfast. She was still mad, and Robin did her best to stay out her way, but eventually Robin knew she would calm down, and then she would be free to return to the Tree of Knowledge.

The only place Robin knew where she actually belonged.

Xxx

AN: Since One Piece takes place in what kind of equates to our past, I can only assume that child services don't exist. So, even if the archeologists knew about how Robin was being treated (and I assume that they do) there isn't really much they can do about it. Hence their propensity for surprise parties in her honor. Again, I've left Robin's age deliberately vague, not that it really matters.

Also, Professor Clover is one of my favorite flashback characters, along with Bellemere. It is my personal crack theory that there's a tradition in the West Blue where older men have hair styles that say something about themselves in some way. That's why Clover hair's clover shaped, and Hiliruk's (originally from the "far West") is shaped like a medical cross. Either that or the two are secretly brothers and they grew up in an eccentric household before tragically parting ways.

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Day After

Rating: T

Spoilers: Major ones for Robin's past

Time Frame: Robin's eight in this one

* * *

When Robin dreamed of going to sea, she had envisioned herself next to her mother learning the secret of the lost history.

Sitting alone in a tiny boat with only ice to guide her had never been a part of the plan.

Neither had the destruction of Ohara, a horrible picture that was forever burned into her mind.

_No one could survive._

Alone. Nico Robin was all alone.

_LIVE!_

_Be proud! Today was the day that Ohara fought the world!_

_Eliminate him! Ohara has learned too much._

_If you want to die of bitterness, well, that's your choice, too._

Robin sat in the little boat, exhausted, having cried all the tears she had to cry.

* * *

A sudden stop woke Robin up with a jolt. It was night. After a moment of confusion, she realized she had reached land. The ice-man had told the truth and led her to the next island. Robin licked her lips, tasting the salt on them. She needed water, and food, but most of all she needed to get away.

Robin didn't know what to do. She couldn't think of any safe place to go, or any people to run to. The government, the people that were supposed to _protect_, had pummeled Ohara so much that they set it on _fire_. The library was gone. Her family was gone. Her teachers were gone. Her home was _gone_.

The thought almost made Robin throw up.

_The most important thing is my life!_

_I'm so proud of you._

_I've wanted to do this for a long time._

_The name of that country was—_

* * *

The island Robin had landed on was home to a large town. In the square there was a fountain, and she stopped to take a drink. That taken care of, she searched for a place to hide. Robin knew she needed a plan. She needed to think.

Right now thinking was hard. She kept on remembering the men in black suits and the townspeople screaming and the whistle of the cannons and the sound of explosions. Robin felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, leaving a gaping hole in its place. Her whole body ached from being thrown around like a rag doll, and her ears still rang with cannon fire.

Robin forced all of that down, along with the bile rising in her throat. She had to think. She was the last one. She had to live, and learn, and decipher. If she didn't Ohara would be forgotten, a fate worse than death.

_Get to the refugee ship!_

_Put out the fire!_

_I'm Robin! Even though I'm bigger…You really don't remember me?_

_Give the signal for attack!_

* * *

Robin stumbled into an alleyway, barely managing to make it before her stomach finally rebelled. The water she had just drunk sloshed on the ground and she broke out into a cold sweat. Robin sat on the ground and put her head between her knees, forcing herself to take deep breaths. She could smell the smoke that had engrained itself into her dress, almost making her gag again.

A plan. She needed a plan. Think. Be smart. Get away. Run, run, run, _run_.

_It's the monster, don't let her on board!_

_Ice time._

_When you have a hardship, remember to smile._

_I don't want to be alone anymore!_

_Dereshishishi!_

But no matter how hard Robin tried, Saul's smile wouldn't come.

* * *

That night in the alley was the most miserable of Robin's life.

But the sun eventually rose, and with it a chance to get away. Robin knew her idea wasn't very good, but nothing better came to mind. News of the Buster Call would spread soon, and she wanted to be far away when it did. Her panic had faded as her fatigue increased, with a cold fear creeping in to take its place.

Robin went to the docks, and watched. The fishermen came out first, paying no attention to her as they went about their business. Slowly the rest of the town woke up and more and more people appeared.

By Robin's estimate it was eight o'clock when she saw her chance. Civilians boarding a passenger ship, set to sail in half an hour, headed for an island three days northeast. Doing her best to blend with the crowd she slipped on the ship, using her size to stay unnoticed. Once on board, everyone would think she was someone else's child, and if she stayed quiet no one would question that assumption.

Professor had once told her that most people were terribly unobservant. Robin hoped he was right, and that no one would notice her dirty clothes or the smoke smell that wouldn't go away.

_Can you be proud of this attack?_

_Absolute Justice has been known to drive men insane…_

_Try to live as ordinary life as possible._

_Know this; I am not your friend. I am the enemy that will be the first to catch you._

The entire trip Robin felt like she was being watched.

* * *

Nico Robin held her newly minted bounty poster close to her chest as she hid from the mob that had gathered to kill her.

She had tried to do what the ice man said and be unassuming, at least until she was old enough to travel by herself safely. After all, it wasn't practical for an eight year old to go out on a solo campaign against the entire World Government.

Now that was impossible. Now she was wanted. The newspapers said she had destroyed six marine warships and that the Ohara scholars had conspired revive a dangerous weapon. The government had deemed her head worthy of 79,000,000 berries.

Fear constantly ate at her, sleep eluded her, and people hunted her.

_Devil child!_

_Monster!_

_You never should have been born!_

_Your very existence is a sin!_

_DIE!_

Nico Robin, the last of the Oherans, was well and truly alone.

* * *

AN: And she didn't get her happy ending for another twenty years : (

As always, reviews make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: First Blood

Rating: T

Timeframe: After the Buster Call, before Robin joins her first pirate crew

Spoilers: Robin's past, character death

* * *

"Welcome to Canidae! My name is Docga. May I help you, take your bags perhaps?"

Hubert St. Caius looked at the large, enthusiastic man in shabby clothes with slight distaste. St. Caius had just stepped off of his ship, and he was already being hounded by the people of Canidae. The civilians here, like the dogs they bred, were tenacious and had boundless energy. Admirable traits really, but annoying considering the circumstances.

"If you're so willing to help, why don't you take all this?" came a sneer from behind him. Edwin Couteulx, bounty hunter in training, shoved his bags at the hapless man. St. Caius fought the urge to smack himself in the face. Silently he prayed that he wouldn't kill the idiot before the boy's preceptorship ended. If successful this would be their last job together, thank God, and already he was counting the days before they could part ways.

The feeling was mutual.

"Edwin," he sighed, "we are here on business. You will carry your own bags."

The boy glared at him before taking his bags back with a huff. St. Caius gave Docga a small tip to send him on his way, and the pair entered the rainy city.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

"Dereshishishi! Sorry I have no food."

The little mutt dog wagged his tail as Robin huddled underneath a tree, trying her best to stay out of the rain. To be honest, the girl was glad for his company. Robin had just been forced to run again from people who had promised her safety and she was cold, wet, and tired.

But she could deal with that. The real problem was that she was once again left without any shelter, food, or water. With the winter months fast approaching, Robin would have to think of a plan. She could deal with that too, but right now preferred the company of the little mutt with the wiggly tail.

She had been betrayed again. Something would have to change; Robin knew she couldn't just run from house to house, constantly being chased by the marines. Even if the people were nice to start, as soon as they saw her bounty picture it was always the same.

Seeing that she had no food to offer, the little dog sauntered off with the swagger of a prized hound. Robin couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Then she wiped her eyes to clear the water away (rain, not tears, she didn't cry any more. Crying was useless and didn't solve anything) before heading to her secret spot.

She had found the spot on her first night on the island, before beginning to stay with Nigeratta. It was a good hiding spot, with a river to her back for protection and water, with a small grove of trees for shelter. It was close enough to town to have easy access to supplies, but far enough away so that she could see if anyone came towards her.

It would be important to keep a good lookout. Canidae was famous for their dogs, including scent and sight hounds. Robin had only stayed on the island with Nigeratta to begin with because he and the law didn't exactly see eye to eye. The work she had done for him hadn't been strictly legal, but he had given her a bed to sleep in and food to eat in exchange.

It took Robin about half an hour to reach the little grove of trees. The rain gave no sign of stopping, and she was soaked to the bone. Once it got dark she would have to back and steal some clothes, otherwise she would be in for a very cold night. Robin sat underneath the tree that gave the most protection and watched the river roar down to the ocean.

In her mind's eye Robin brought up a map of the area. There was an island to the south and another to the northwest that were large enough to hide in, but close enough to safely sail to. If staying with other people wouldn't work, she would have to try and survive by herself. The concept was daunting, but Robin figured that it gave her the best possible chance of survival.

* * *

"Old man, you're really cramping my style here! We know where the mark is, let's just go and mess some shit up and leave this lame little backwater island!" Edwin shouted. St. Caius ignored him. He carefully unpacked his belongings and putting them into their proper places. The hotel they were staying at was comfortable but cheap, and they had a hot meal waiting for them downstairs.

"Are you even listening to me? I've been with you for six months now, and you still don't even pay attention to my opinions. I can't wait to be done with this piece of shit preceptorship. I'm ready to be licensed _now_, but you're just dragging this out so you can get more reimbursement from the government," Edwin accused shoving his finger into his mentor's chest.

"I would suggest you move your finger from my personal space if you don't want it forcibly removed from your hand, _boy_," St. Caius began with a growl, "The reason I don't listen to your opinions is because they're likely to get you _killed_. Hunting bounties is not a game. Since Roger's death more and more pirates have gone out to sea, murdering and pillaging in a sick survival of the fittest where only the strongest live to fight another day. You must outwit them; beat them at their own game if you want to keep your throat intact. Even then there's no guarantee that you'll see another sunrise. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Edwin's face twisted into a grin and gave a deep chuckle, "You know what? You may be called The Bloodhound, but you're really just another old man. Outwit 'em? Beat 'em at their own game? Give me a break. All that matters is your strength pitted against theirs. That, old man, is the era we live in. You're nothin' more than ancient history. All I need is my sword and a target, 'cause there ain't no piece of shit pirate that's gonna beat me!"

St. Caius's face turned an ugly red color as Edwin's grin grew. Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and seconds felt like minutes until he finally got himself under enough control where he felt like he wouldn't strangle the idiot.

"Fine," he finally managed to spit out, "if you feel that way, you take lead. I'll not interfere one way or the other. It's your test, your hunt. You know who the mark is; the glory is yours for the taking."

A feral look passed over Edwin's face as he grabbed his sword and cloak. He barely paused to give St. Caius a second glance before leaving the room, rudely slamming the door behind him.

St. Caius looked out the window and into the darkening sky as he sighed and rubbed his temples. There would be death tonight, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

The owners of the inn, a Mr. and Mrs. Coren were going about their business when the young man (Edward? Eddard? The name escaped them at the moment) who had arrived earlier in the day rushed down the stairs from his second story room and out the door front door. The older gentleman soon followed, at a much more reasonable pace, and apologized to the bewildered couple. Apparently the pair were not going to be available for dinner. He paused to scratch the ugly stray that wandered about, and bade them a good evening.

The couple never saw either of them ever again.

* * *

In the cover of darkness, Robin snuck through Canidae's shopping district. Most of the reputable shops were closed, their owners long since gone home. Rain still fell in droves, hampering visibility. Robin was the only one out in the streets, the weather too foul for even the dogs. She was thankful for it, as it made the job of breaking and entering much easier.

Nigeratta had begun to teach Robin the art of lock picking, even going far enough to give her a beginner's set. It was a useful skill, and when combined with her Devil Fruit's power meant that, to Robin, no door was ever truly closed.

Robin peered through the darkness, making sure she wasn't being watched, and silently entered a small shop that sold second hand clothes and other necessities for cheap. She came in through the back door and stumbled through the store. Even if keeping a lantern lit was possible in this weather, there was no way she was going to risk getting caught by bringing a light source with her.

Eventually Robin found what she was looking for, a new set of functional clothes and (more importantly) a rain coat. There was even a pair of shoes that were only a little too big. Robin used the cover of the store to change before shucking her wet things into a sack. Mission accomplished, she left the store. It would have been impossible for her to completely clean up the mess she had made, so she didn't even bother to try. It wouldn't matter if the owner of the store knew they had been robbed, Robin planned on being long gone by the time anyone noticed.

Outside, the wind shrieked. Robin lifted the hood of her new rain coat and headed towards the seedier part of the city. It was time to procure some food for her long suffering stomach, and the bars were always good for dumpster diving without the risk of running into someone sober enough to care about her identity.

Somewhere in the city, a dog started howling, and Robin suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

From the corner of the bar St. Caius watched as the foolish boy barged in to directly challenge his opponent, the notorious first mate of the Snaggle Tooth Pirates, Maximillian "The Dreaded" Linnaeus. Linnaeus was unique among pirates, because his bounty was actually larger than his captains.

Maximillian looked Edwin Couteulx up and down with a smug grin before putting out his cigarette and starting the biggest bar fight the island had ever seen.

St. Caius sat back on his haunches and watched the scene unfold. If nothing else the boy had guts.

* * *

At first Robin had ignored the shouts coming from the bar. But they kept getting louder and louder as more and more people joined the free for all brawl. She used her power to peek inside, only to watch the chaos with morbid curiosity. It was impossible to tell who was fighting who, or what had started the fight, or who (if anyone) was winning. The owner's large dogs had even entered the fray, and there was enough noise to upset every beast in the area.

Robin took her cue to leave when the Officers of the Peace arrived, a sure sign that the marines were sure to follow. She hadn't got all she wanted to eat, but had managed to scrounge enough to hold her stomach over for now. Carefully Robin slunk away, blending into the night.

* * *

From his spot in the corner, St. Caius was doing his best not to get stepped on. Things were getting out of hand, and he didn't want to be around when the bar got accidently blown up or something equally annoying. The only good thing about the situation was that Edwin had so far managed to keep himself alive. The boy wasn't worth the paperwork that would have to be done if he got himself killed.

The bounty hunter stepped out into the cold, clearing his nose of the smells of smoke and alcohol associated with the bar. The rain was finally starting to slow down, and the chill in the air bore the promise of a cold winter to come.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a small shape emerging from behind the building. He would have dismissed it as another urchin, but the hooded figure turned towards the bar, and he got a good look at her face.

The face that had been plastered all over the newspapers these last few months, with a very large bounty attached. God must be blessing his patience; this could be nothing less than a gift from above.

Nico Robin was here.

* * *

The next day Hubert St. Caius found himself at the hospital, trying his hardest to keep from grinning like a wild dog. A doctor came out of a room shaking his head, before addressing him.

"Are you responsible for Edwin Couteulx?" asked the harried looking doctor.

"Not anymore, my good man, not any more. May I see him?" he replied.

"Yes. Just try to keep the stress level down. His injuries are very severe."

"Very good. I shouldn't be more than a minute. Have a good day, sir." The doctor snorted before leaving the two of them to their business.

St. Caius entered the room to see a very bandaged but smug Edwin. For some reason the idiot still had his sword by his side, not that he was in any condition to use it. When he saw who came in the room he struggled to sit up before laughing.

"You see old man! That's how it's done. I bagged "The Dreaded", the rewards all mine!" he exclaimed. St. Caius just sat on the little chair offered to guests, ignoring Edwin entirely. After awhile he stood back up and began examining the various health related posters on the wall.

"Did you know, Edwin, this city breeds the dogs used by the World Government's special unit on Enies Lobby? The selective breeding requires patience and a thorough understanding of dogs, and a dedication to properly train them. It's a lot like bounty hunting, really," he said in the same sort of voice he used to chastise his grandchildren.

Edwin did not take the condescending tone well, "Again with the lectures! I am fucking sick and tired of your voice! I _did it_! I killed the shit, and I got the bounty! _Nothing _else matters! And I did it by myself; you were to chicken shit to show!"

"Yes, yes, you showed him good and well. But how much will these doctors's bills cut into your profit? And the property damage?" St. Caius asked as he examined his nails.

"I ain't got to pay any property damages," Edwin accused.

"Like hell you don't. You'll never see that money, Edwin, and it's all because of your stupidity. Now here are your papers you need to hand over to the nearest marine base for your certification. And as I have some important things to attend to, I hope you don't mind if I say I never want to see your ugly face ever again. If you ever interfere with one of my hunts, and this is a promise, you won't live long enough to regret it. Good day, and congratulations on your first successful bounty," and with that St. Caius left the boy, who was gaping like a goldfish out of water.

* * *

Robin was back in her little grove of trees. She was forced to stay on this island another day, because even though the weather had calmed considerably the marines had put the city on lockdown. The bar fight from the night before had been very serious, and the rumor was that half a city block had been leveled and more than twenty suspected pirates arrested. This was probably an exaggeration, but Robin wasn't going to risk capture to find out for sure.

So she was stuck.

Robin sighed and doodled characters of the ancient language into the mud with a stick. She desperately wanted something to read, but this place had no public library and she didn't want to steal anything from the bookstore. The ache in her chest, the one that had been present ever since Ohara, was threatening to come back in full force. If she didn't find something to do, all the bad memories would start playing in her head over and over again, and it always hurt to push them back down.

Behind her, Robin heard a soft whine. She whipped around, ready to call up on her power to run away, when she saw it was just an elderly hound. It was a pretty dog with long ears and droopy jowls, but had no collar identifying it as someone's pet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any food," she said for the second time in as many days. The dog gave a slow wag of his tail and approached her. Robin gave a small smile before going over to give him a scratch. There were no other people in sight, this must be another stray.

Dogs really were much nicer than people.

Then, to Robin's horror, the bloodhound began to change shape.

* * *

St. Caius had tracked the girl through the night. With his snout close to the ground he examined the dumpster behind the bar. _Sandwich, pie, ale, grease, cook, little girl_ his nose identified, along with a myriad of other smells. He stored it all into his memory, knowing he would forever be able to identify little Nico Robin, no matter where she might hide or what disguise she might take.

He knew that there was something fishy about the Ohara incident, everyone with two brain cells to rub together could figure that out. Having worked the Grand Line as well as all four Blues, St. Caius had a good idea of how the world was run, and it wasn't a pretty picture. But, according to the law, she was guilty. He would do everything in his power to bring her in alive, but she was worth 79,000,000 for a reason.

From the dumpster, her trail split two ways. The rain dampened the smell, but he could tell it was stronger to the west. He took the other, curious as to where the little Oharan had been this evening. Officers of the Peace rushed the bar as two men were thrown out a window. St. Caius shook his head, now there was a situation that was going to get worse before it got better.

The trail led him to a second hand shop. He forced his way inside. _Little girl, clothes, shoes, mud_,_ water,_ nothing too suspicious. A picture was beginning to form in his mind of a desperate girl with few resources, a picture that was quite at odds from what the government claimed.

St. Caius went back to the elements. Giving himself a quick shake he found his trail again. This time it took him to a little tree, under which a stray slept. He recognized it as the dog he saw at the inn, a little black and white mutt that roamed free around the area.

As they gave each other a curiosity sniff, he realized that Nico Robin's scent was on the mutt. Perhaps she had petted him earlier in the day. Hm, did little Nico Robin like dogs? He would soon find out. Sniffing done, St. Caius continued on his journey.

It was late morning when he left the hospital and found her. The little outlaw was playing in the mud of all things. St. Caius approached with caution, but she didn't even realize he was behind her. He put his nose into the air and took a deep breath.

_Little girl, grease, mud, stick, store, bar. Tired, scared, hungry. Little girl. Nico Robin._

No weapons, no strange scent that sometimes came with Devil Fruit users. No danger whatsoever. St. Caius had no idea what the government was so afraid of or why she was so wanted. Confident that he knew his prey, the bounty hunter gave a soft whine. The girl turned; shoulders tense and eyes open wide. When she saw that it was just a dog, her whole being softened and she came over to give him a scratch.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any food," came the soft voice of the most wanted criminal of the West Blue. Hubert St. Caius felt the faintest pang of guilt as he realized that, despite what the government claimed, she was nothing more than a child.

And then he began to transform, because child or not, she was his prey.

* * *

Robin back peddled as the elderly hound turned into an elderly man. There were some similarities between the two, the long ears, fleshy jowls, and the hair color in particular. Her mind screamed at her to run away from the man with the zoan fruit, but with her back to the river there was nowhere to go.

"Dog Dog Fruit Model: Bloodhound," the man said as way of explanation, "Nico Robin, by the power vested in me by the World Government, you are under arrest. You can either come with me peacefully, or I will use force. The choice is yours."

"Tha-that's not much of a choice," Robin retorted with more bravado than she felt. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for possible escape routes.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, I dislike harming children. Very well then, remember this is the fate you choose," he said with a sigh before morphing again, this time into a large half-man half-dog monstrosity.

Robin didn't wait for him to attack. She crossed her arms, calling up duplicates from the ground to grab a hold of his ankles, and began running.

"Devil Fruit?" he asked in surprise before changing back into a dog and breaking her grip. Robin winced as one of her false wrists was wrenched painfully, and with her concentration broken the rest poofed out of existence in a dance of petals.

Without breaking stride the dog turned halfway back into a man and gave chase. Robin didn't get far before the bounty hunter tackled her from behind. Mud splashed and Robin panicked. The man easily lifted her, her real arms tightly held to her sides.

Desperate, she called arms from everywhere. They pulled and grabbed, pinched and fought the dog-man that held her. With a yelp he dropped her back onto the ground, where she tried to regain her footing.

Robin turned to face her assailant as he stumbled backwards, struggling against her power. Scratches appeared on her real arms as he clawed and bit at the phantom limbs. Terrified, Robin refused to let go.

Blinded and unaware of his surroundings, the man lost his footing in the mud and fell backwards, cracking his head on a stone as he slipped into the roaring river. It was only then Robin felt her power release, unable to keep holding on in the deep water.

Robin crawled to the place where the dog-man had disappeared. A stone with a deep red stain that slowly leaked into the surrounding water caught her eye, and a cold feeling spread throughout her body. Facts about Devil Fruit users and water came unbidden into her mind as she realized the fate of the dog-man. Horrified, Robin pushed herself away from the river.

"What did I just do?" she whispered, voice lost in the howling wind.

* * *

"I know a great deal about you, Nico Robin. I'm on the wanted list too. I'll keep you on as an apprentice and provide you with food, in return," the captain of the Snaggle Tooth Pirates said as he addressed the most wanted person in the West Blue.

Nico Robin said nothing.

"It's good we found each other Nico. We had a bit of a problem in Canidae, several of my beloved crew members got arrested or killed," he continued.

Nico Robin still said nothing.

"Well, you're dismissed. Don't forget Nico, I'm not doing this for free. I expect you to pull your weight on this ship. Understand?"

Nico Robin left the room without saying a word.

Unnerved by the child with the cold face of a demon, the captain shook his head and went back to his work.

* * *

Hubert St. Caius's body was found exactly one week later, ruled by the pathologist as an accidental drowning due to the recent rains. Robin knew better, she knew that she had killed him. Should she have let her arms go sooner? Could she have found a different place to hide from the bloodhound? She had no idea, and thinking about it made her feel very numb on the inside.

One thing was certain. No place was safe, nothing could be trusted, and she needed protection. The only place left for Robin was on the bad side of the law, and to turn herself into the monster the world already thought she was.

* * *

AN: The names in this chapter, including the island's but exempting Nigeratta's (that's from a databook) are a mishmash of terms and people from Wikipedia's section on bloodhounds and dogs. Lazy, perhaps, but also an interesting read.

A bounty hunter with a bloodhound Devil Fruit has been one of my secret wishes for the series for a while now. One can hope. One Piece needs a badass bounty hunter (besides Zoro, 'cause he doesn't really count). Also, St. Caius was in dog form during the bar fight, which is why Edwin didn't see him.

This fic takes place in chapter 398, all the page where we see Robin 'Dereshi' for the last time. When we see the first pirate talk later in the chapter, Robin certainly looks as if she just killed someone (hence my inspiration for this fic). I make the assumption that the Ohara Incident happened in summer (judging by the leaves on the trees), and that the rain seen on that page is a fall rain, meaning Robin joined her first crew before turning nine (her birthday is in February). I also am making assumptions when I call Robin "the most wanted criminal of the West Blue". Of course, this is my personal head canon, so I could be wrong.

I wanted to try something new with the shifting POV, I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Physical

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Uh…there was this stowaway after Alabasta, if you don't know who that is then, surprise! Also, this isn't meant to be shippy/romantic at all. Because Chopper + anyone = ew. The kid's a reindeer for goodness sake!

Time Frame: Between Alabasta and Jaya

Xxx

Robin was sunning herself on the deck of the _Going Merry_ enjoying the company of a good book when she sensed to presence of someone behind her. She didn't even need to use her power to know it was the little doctor. The reindeer's stealth skills were…subpar to say the least.

"Can I help you Doctor?" she asked without looking up from her reading material.

"Eek!" he screeched as he ducked behind a crate, backwards of course. Robin waited for the little doctor to gather himself, and after a moment he approached her again.

"Um…I was wondering, if, sometime if we could…I mean if you would let me-," he sputtered. Robin cocked an eyebrow at the doctor, who gulped loudly.

"I need to give you a physical," he finally managed. Robin's eyebrow raised another notch, and the young doctor gulped again.

"A physical," she repeated slowly.

The navigator came out from her tangerine trees. She leaned her pruners against the wall and took a seat next to the archeologist. Robin suspected that the girl had heard the conversation and was trying to stick her nose in where it didn't belong.

"Yeah," the doctor continued, his nervousness gone with the presence of the navigator, "I need a baseline on you, in case anything bad happens. Not that anything bad would happen to you, 'cause you're strong…but just in case."

"It's not that big of a deal. Chopper's very professional," the navigator added with a sly wink. Robin glanced between the two of them and shut her book.

"Of course, Doctor. Is now a good time for you?" Robin asked.

"Sure! I've got my stuff all ready. Do you remember where my office is?" he said with more enthusiasm than was probably warranted.

Robin had thoroughly examined the little infirmary (along with the rest of the ship) when she had first stowed away, but saying so would be impolite. So the archeologist allowed the doctor to lead her, curiosity edging her on.

What kind of pirate crew was this?

Xxx

"Pulse 77, blood pressure 112/72, respirations 12, temperature 98.2…" the doctor muttered to himself as he noted down Robin's vital signs. Robin couldn't help but smile a little at the reindeer's attitude. She had been on a great many pirate ships and none of the doctors had ever actually been truly competent. After all, how many medical professionals would be willing to throw away lucrative careers to become outlaws? The answer was not many.

"Okay, now I'm going to listen to your lungs and heart…" he continued as he placed the stethoscope to her chest. The doctor frowned, and took the instrument out of his ears. He changed forms, turning his more humanoid shape. Now having the advantage of hands, he felt the area right beside her heart where she had been stabbed by Crocodile. Confusion flickered across his face as he examined where the golden hook and gone through her back. Robin forced herself not to wince as the doctor prodded at the still very tender wounds.

"Robin, what happened?" he asked concern flickering through his voice.

"That's where Crocodile stabbed me, Doctor. I'm sure the captain's told you already."

"No, he didn't!" he exclaimed, "Crocodile _stabbed _you? When? A-and how?"

"In the Royal Tombs, and with his hook of course. I received aid in Alubarna after the captain rescued the king and me. There's no reason to worry, it's healing quite nicely," Robin replied nonplussed at the doctor's distress. The look of sheer horror on his face almost made Robin chuckle as he ordered her to show him the wound. Robin obeyed, and the doctor carefully peeled back the layers of bandages that she still wore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the doctor asked as he examined where she had been stabbed. Robin would have thought he sounded hurt, offended even, had the notion not been ridiculous. What reason did she have in telling these people about her weakness? With her power reapplying bandages was easy, and she _was_ healing. Now it only hurt to take deep breaths, and she almost had full range of motion back in her arm.

"Honestly, I thought you already knew," Robin replied.

"Of course I didn't know, or I would have looked at it myself! You could have cardiac temponade, or a pulmonary embolism, or…or hemothorax!" he exclaimed as he jotted down some notes in her file.

"Surely if any of those things had happened I would be dead by now Doctor."

"That's not the point! I'm the doctor, I need to make sure everyone's healthy, and that includes knowing when someone's been stabbed! You're not going to be like Zoro, are you?" he asked, clearly worried at the thought.

"I wasn't planning on it," Robin said in an attempt to pacify the reindeer.

"Good. It's hard enough to deal with him as it is," he said with a small sigh.

"I apologize for causing you undue distress."

"That's okay. You really know what cardiac temponade is?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin replied with a small smile.

As the doctor continued her physical (okay, swallow for me. Now walk in a straight line. Grab both my hands and squeeze) the pair had a pleasant conversation about various medical things. He was clearly thrilled that there was someone else he could talk to without having to dumb down the language or explain all the words.

And despite herself, Robin enjoyed the discussion. The doctor was naïve, but there was no doubting his intelligence. Apparently he had been trained on Drum Island by one of its most experienced practitioners. He could easily become rich serving royalty with his skills, but instead had chosen to follow Monkey D. Luffy on his fool's journey to become the Pirate King. It was all very fascinating.

Eventually he finished, and Robin went to take her leave as he finished his documentation. His nervousness around her was gone. Robin knew that the doctor now considered her a true 'friend' and 'crewmate'. It was unfortunate, building attachments now would make the eventual betrayals that much more difficult. Before she left, however, Robin had to ask one question that had been bothering her since joining the Straw Hats.

"Doctor, why did you join the captain?" she inquired. He paused his writing and looked up at her.

"Because he invited me, I guess. Luffy didn't care that I was a monster, and he doesn't think my dream's stupid, and because he's my friend. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious," Robin replied.

"Oh, okay," he said before tapping his pen on his desk in thought, "Luffy thinks I can be the best doctor, and he knows I can find a cure for every disease."

Robin blinked in surprise, "Is that your dream, being the best doctor?"

"There's no disease that can't be cured," he replied, as if quoting.

With a small nod, Robin left the doctor to his notes.

Out on the decks of the _Merry_ life was continuing as usual. The cook was swooning over the navigator, the swordsman was lifting weights, and Longnose was entertaining the captain with a story. You wouldn't think by looking that they had recently defeated one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and saved a country from a devastating civil war.

But there was more to this crew than met the eye. The captain with the 'D' initial and his collection of dreamers were set on a course for greatness, and they had invited her along for the ride. They ignored obstacles and laughed at the concept of 'impossible'.

Robin decided that after she was fully recovered she would leave them. The doctor was incorrect; there were some things that could not be healed. However, that didn't mean that the darkness that haunted her had to spread to this little crew.

"Healthy?" the navigator asked as she saw Robin approach. Robin gave her a nod before picking up her book as the cook lavished her in praise and offered a delicious snack. She accepted with a small smile before opening her book to where she had left off.

A couple minutes later the doctor came out of his infirmary with a silly grin on his face. He quickly joined the captain and Longnose in a rowdy game, eventually pulling the swordsman in along for the ride. The noise level continued to escalate until the navigator took it upon herself to restore order.

It was all very odd, this pirate crew. Robin was sure that she was watching history in the making as these _children_ nonchalantly saved entire countries (not just Alabasta, the doctor had mentioned the Straw Hat's adventures in Drum often enough for her to know that Monkey D. Luffy had essentially banished their king), surviving things that should have killed them twenty times over by now all in the name of adventure and friendship.

Robin resolved to study them, and figure out what made them tick until it was time for her to leave them. They, proving that common sense wasn't all that common, already trusted her. It should be easy, to understand these people and why they continued to dream.

But it wasn't. They continued to confound her with their acceptance, and not being able to understand frustrated her immensely. For some reason they cared, not just about each other, but about her.

The concept was both alien and frightening.

So Robin sat, read her book, and watched her crewmates with a horrible fascination that was probably unhealthy. Beside her the navigator chattered about the state of the world, pausing only to bark the occasional order.

Once again she felt the doctor's nervous presence behind her. Robin turned to face the reindeer, polite mask in place.

"Um, you seemed really interested in the herbs we were talking about, so if you want I'll let you borrow this," he said as he handed her a book. Robin was touched at the gesture, and she could feel the navigator's smile beside her.

"That's very kind of you Doctor," she replied as she accepted his gift. The doctor beamed before running off back to the others.

Yes, the Straw Hat Pirates were very odd, not to mention confusing and just plain different. But that did not mean that they were bad, and as Robin flipped through the doctor's book with a small smile she thought this chapter of her life would be quite enjoyable while it lasted.

Xxx

AN: Edited 9/3 because the wonderful Tare-chan reminded me of the difference between a hemothorax and a pulmonary effusion (pulmonary effusion is _fluid_ around the lungs that is not blood).

Finally a chapter with the Straw Hats! I think Chopper/Robin friendship fics are nearly as fun as Chopper/Zoro friendship fics, but not nearly as common. Actually, I'm a sucker for any sort of friendship between the Straw Hats. Friendship's cool.

Also, in case anyone doesn't know cardiac temponade is blood filling the sac around the heart, hemothorax is blood filling the sac around the lungs, and pulmonary embolism is a blockage (probably caused by a dislodged clot) of the main arteries of the lungs. All are deadly without proper treatment and could potentially be caused by a stab to the chest. The more you know!

*insert pleas for reviews here*


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Forgiveness

Timeframe: Sometime in the future

Spoilers: Vivi's whereabouts post Alabasta

Rating: K+

Xxx

After the disaster with Crocodile, Robin never thought she would return to Alabasta. She never thought that in a million years the royal family would be crazy enough to welcome her back with open arms. The idea of sitting and eating at the same table with the idealistic princess who had once been her enemy was both laughable and absurd.

But then again, the Straw Hat Pirates had a strange way of subverting her expectations.

So there she sat eating the delicacies of the desert, listening as her crew caught up with the friend they had left behind. At the table the Straw Hats intermingled with Princess Vivi, who sat with the former rebel Kohza, the Guardians Chaka and Pell, and the Captain of the Royal Guard Igaram. The king was absent, to tired in his illness to join the festivities.

The king's sickness was the whole reason for their detour. A confounding series of events involving Celestial Dragons, the Reverie, and a bar fight had led to Luffy learning of King Nefertari Cobra's ill health. After demanding that Chopper 'heal that cool old guy', the Straw Hats had turned themselves around and the rest, to say, was history.

That was all good and well, Robin knew and understood her captain's attachment to his friends, but it put her in a very difficult position. She had contemplated feigning an illness of her own just to avoid stepping foot on the island. Robin wasn't afraid of these people, but she did feel a horrible twinge in the pit of her stomach every time Alabasta entered her thoughts.

A horrible twinge that felt suspiciously like guilt.

Despite a myriad of excuses for her past behavior, Robin knew that her involvement in the attempted coup was wrong. Actually, it was more than wrong. She had been beyond selfish, throwing away an entire country's future to further her own goals. It didn't matter if Robin never planned to gave Crocodile the super weapon Pluton, years of running had made her grow callous and cold to the point where she had stopped caring about anyone, including herself.

Hence, her guilt. And the awkward silence, and the cold stares from the various Alabastians who recognized her.

"Will you stop squirming?" Nami hissed from her side.

"I'm not squirming," Robin murmured.

"You're doing the thing where you look polite and pretend to smile," she replied between bites.

"That's not squirming, Ms. Navigator, surely you know that."

"Well, whatever it is, it's irritating. Relax; no one's going to bite you. And since when do you call me Ms. Navigator?"

Robin didn't dignify her with an answer and continued eating. Nami didn't understand, so Robin didn't bother and try to explain. From the head of the table Pell the Guardian, now sporting a rather large scar, shot her the occasional mistrustful glare. The Captain of the Royal Guard also looked her way every once in a while, but his eyes were thoughtful rather than angry or hateful.

After pushing her food around her plate awhile, Robin excused herself from the table. Nami gave her a worried glance, which Robin returned with a smile that was meant to be reassuring but most likely fell short.

Robin was not stopped as she wandered around the palace, admiring both its history and the view it offered. She was thankfully alone, lost in her own thoughts. Stopping to look at some carvings (made by the conqueror Kahira); Robin tried to wrestle her feelings back under control. The process took longer than it should have, much to her distaste.

The soft sounds of footsteps wrenched Robin back into reality. Without looking up from the carvings she summoned extra eyes to see who it was. Flashes of blue hair crossed her vision, and Robin sighed. It was inevitable, really, but she had hoped to put off this conversation for a little bit longer.

The princess stopped by her side, and Robin steeled herself.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," she said wistfully.

"A magnificent feat, considering the tools they were made of," Robin replied.

"Chopper says he can heal father. He isolated specific bacteria that accounts for all his symptoms, and is making a treatment for it now," the princess continued.

"That's good," Robin answered, unsure of what game the princess was playing. Chopper had announced his news to the Straw Hats earlier in the day. The doctor stressed that since the bacteria were so resistant the treatment would be hard on the king, but assured everyone that once finished the he would once again be in good health. Word had quickly spread through the palace, and probably the kingdom and a feast had been announced.

"Are you uncomfortable here?" the princess finally asked. Robin gave a sidelong look to the girl and cocked an eyebrow. She gave a sad smile before saying, "Sorry, dumb question. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, "You are truly a remarkable woman, Princess."

She blushed, and tried to cover it up by tucking her hair behind her ear. Robin turned her attention back to the carvings and pretended not to notice. Twenty years of instinct yelled at her to run, and never come back. This conversation, this girl, simply wasn't natural. Only a few years ago they had been mortal enemies, intent on destroying one another. Now this girl was trying to help make her comfortable and welcome in the very place she called home.

"You didn't answer the question. Is there really nothing I can do? I…I don't want to be enemies, and I would like to be friends," the princess said as she wrung her hands together. Despite her words, Robin noted that this had be a very difficult conversation for her as well.

"No, you and your people have been very accommodating. You must understand, I never expected to come back here, and it takes some getting used to. I wouldn't worry for my account."

The princess laughed, "Don't you remember? Worrying is one of the things I do best."

Robin couldn't help but crack a smile. Tension broken, the pair continued to inspect the carvings on the wall.

"You know, I could give you a complete historical tour of the palace. We've a few things hidden away from the general public," the princess continued, emboldened by the relaxed atmosphere.

Robin chuckled, "I'm familiar with some of your more…controversial pieces."

The princess looked up, face solemn, "Father told me about your conversation in the tombs."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, and after the battle we did a little, uh, investigating. About you, I mean. And we found out what happened 22 years ago, and what I mean to say is…I think I understand," the princess said, all in a rush.

"I don't think you do, Princess," Robin said with the barest hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply…," the princess began, back peddling, "What I was trying to say is, I think I understand your reasons. For joining Crocodile and for trying to kill me and Igaram, and everything."

"I never tried to kill you or the captain," Robin said.

"You almost blow him up!" she exclaimed.

"No, I blew his ship up; there's a difference. I placed the explosives in such a way that would destroy the ship but gave him a good chance of survival. If I had wanted him dead, he would have died," Robin said coolly.

The princess gave her a strange look before saying, "Well, thank you for that."

Robin waved her hand in dismissal, "I didn't do it for you, I needed word to reach Alabasta about the truth behind the rebellion, and with you going to Little Garden there was no guarantee that you'd reach safely. With the captain assumed dead, he could make his way back unharmed by agents. I was simply trying to further my own ends."

"Are you being obstinate on purpose?" the princess said with a glare.

"I'm simply trying to tell the truth Princess. I think after all this time, you deserve at least that," Robin said honestly.

"Well, you have a funny way of doing it," she shot back.

"Don't you remember? Being infuriatingly mysterious is what I do best," Robin replied. Vivi was silent, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"So what now? Chopper says he wants to stay at least a week, and unless you hide on your ship you're going to be hanging around the palace. Can't we try to resolve our differences?"

"Is that really what you want Princess?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I would like to be friends. Luffy trusts you, what happened before doesn't matter. Alabasta's stronger now than it has been in…in a long time."

"You really are a part of the Straw Hats, aren't you?" Robin asked, before raising her hand to stop the princess from interrupting, "They didn't care about my past either, but then I never explicitly wronged them. That's what I don't understand Princess, you should hate me, but you don't."

"I did, for a while," she admitted, "but like I said, I had a good talk with my father. There's a great deal I don't know, both about your time with Crocodile and before, and I've accepted that. Besides, hating you took up too much time and energy, and with so much that needed to be done it simply wasn't worth it. And you are just as much a part of the Straw Hats as me, so why would I hate you?" she said with a big smile.

"Hm. That certainly is an interesting way of thinking of it."

"I'm glad you think so."

"And if that is how you feel," Robin continued as if she hadn't said anything, "then I owe you."

"No! Of course not," the princess exclaimed.

"An explanation, at the very least. I have done some horrible things to you and your country, and there is no excuse for that. I'm…sorry. I am very, very sorry for the pain I've caused you and your people."

"Oh," the princess said softly.

Again there was silence between the two women. Then, slowly at first, Robin began to explain. Even after two years, the princess didn't fully know the reach of Baroque Works or the depths of Crocodile's plan. Robin was careful to omit references to the Void Century, her apology would mean nothing if she put the princess in unnecessary danger with her knowledge, but laid bare everything else.

The princess was a good audience, only interrupting for clarification on certain points. After Robin finished she stared down the corridor deep in thought.

"I want to show you something," the princess finally said before leaving behind a confused Robin. The princess led her to the roof. It was late, and the air had a distinct chill to it.

"Do you remember this place?" she asked.

"Of course, this is where Luffy fought Crocodile for the second time."

"Yeah. I don't think you saw it when Crocodile was done, but he basically turned the whole thing to sand. But it got rebuilt, and that's not the point. You can see a lot of the city from up here. In the old days, the kings built the palace on the highest point so they could watch over all they ruled."

"Yes, but I fail to see a point to this," Robin replied.

"Well, the kings and queens of this land have ruled in one form or another for centuries, millennia even. To the outsider it shouldn't be possible; it's too hot and too dry to sustain life. But strangely enough, the people have gone beyond existing and have flourished.

"Travelers are often amazed at the desert after a rain. The thorniest and scraggliest of bushes bloom, animals that are rarely seen come out for water. Ancient wisdom insists that if you give something a chance, more often than not good will come out of it. Just like the desert when it rains," the princess turned and faced Robin for the first time, "Do you understand?"

Robin looked out at the capital city. Even during the late hour, it was active. Citizens took advantage of the cooler temperatures, and the night market was alive with buyers and sellers. Alabasta really had come a remarkable ways since its civil war.

"I think so," Robin murmured. The princess grinned and Robin looked her in the eye, "And Vivi? Thank you for giving me an opportunity."

Vivi let out a squeal of joy at the sound of being called by her name, and pulled Robin into an impromptu hug which was hesitantly returned. The younger girl then let out a large yawn.

"Wow, it's late. I should be getting to bed, there's lots of business to do tomorrow," she said.

Robin nodded, "I do mean to take you up on that tour," she replied.

"Sure thing! I might not have time tomorrow, there's a big meeting with the head of the merchant's guilt, but we'll get it in sometime before you leave."

"I look forward to it."

The princess let out one final smile before excusing herself for her quarters, "Good night Robin."

"Good night Vivi."

Xxx

Back in her own rooms, Robin was surprised to see Nami still up, pacing back and forth, with a look of supreme irritation on her features. At the sight of Robin she threw her hands up and exclaimed, "Where have you been? You disappeared at supper and no one knew where you had gone; I thought you had gotten yourself arrested or something. I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. Vivi and I were just reaching an understanding, that's all. I didn't mean to keep you up," Robin said as she got ready for bed.

"Oh. So you got things figured out? No more squirming for you?"

"I believe so, yes. And I wasn't squirming."

"Whatever. Well, that's good you two got things straightened out." Nami said as she climbed into bed.

"I agree. Good night Nami."

"Night Robin."

Using her power, Robin doused the lights. The feeling of…liberation inside her was almost comparable to when the Straw Hats had stormed Enies Lobby for her sake. Robin treasured it, for she knew that in this world true forgiveness was rare.

Not to mention she was getting a free tour of the country's (ancient) treasures and artifacts.

Maybe this little side trip to Alabasta wouldn't be so bad after all.

Xxx

I was in a microbiology class when the cover story of Cobra came out, and because of that the first thing that came to mind with his illness was debilitating/recurring/resistant bacterial infection. Did you know that there are 10 times more bacteria on/in you than human cells? So if you want to get technical, everyone's only 1/10 human. And they're cleverer than originally thought; the buggers can hide from your immune system until they have enough numbers to all attack at once.

If I wanted to be really horrible, I would have made it so the (most likely unsanitary) spike thingys Robin stabbed Cobra with during Alabasta be the root cause of his illness, but I thought it was too cruel. Totally possible, but too cruel.

And we finally have an explanation as to why Robin chose to blow up that little ship instead of just snapping Igaram's neck at Whiskey Peak. Yay!

Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Trivia

Timeframe: Post Alabasta

Spoilers: None

Rating: T, Robin's a little violent in this one

Xxx

"Oh my God, oh my God, ohmigod!" Nami screamed as she tore around a street corner. Behind her a cockroach zoan gave chase. Robin looked up from the pirate who had been dumb enough to attack her. She crossed her arms and muttered a few words, watching in satisfaction as arms grew from the joints of the roach man.

"Clutch," she whispered. The man giving chase doubled over and cried out in pain. Nami whirled around, and upon seeing Robin ran over to her.

"Oh thank God you're here! I was doing fine and then he turned into…_that_. And then-oh my God it's still twitching. Why is it still twitching?" she cried as she ducked behind Robin.

"Bugs, cockroaches in particular, are very resistant," Robin replied as she looked around the street. The crew, unfortunately, had started quite a commotion. Several blocks away an explosion sounded, making Nami jump. The navigator took a deep breath to calm herself before taking a closer look at her assailant, who moaned.

"That's disgusting, you freak of nature," she spat at the man.

"For example, if a cockroaches head is separated from its body, the body can survive for up to a week."

"Robin!" Nami screeched. Then she took her climatact and hit the hapless man upside the head, knocking him out. "If he's as durable as you say, that won't kill him. How let's find the others," she said with a shudder.

"Of course, lead on Miss Navigator."

"And no more creepy facts!"

Xxx

Robin and Brook sat in a cell, having recently been captured by the local authorities. Their jailor, a grizzled old veteran was reading their charges off of a piece of parchment.

"…fourty counts of destruction of property, and piracy. For your crimes you have been sentenced to trial by fire, and shall be burnt to death unless the gods decide to intervene and spare your lives."

"I do have one question," Brook interrupted, "you see, I am already dead. So as you might understand, I am very confused as to how this trial works."

"Silence! Your existence upsets the natural order, and you are a perversion of life and shall be judged!" the man shouted. A hurt look flashed through Brook's eye sockets, and he placed a hand up to his ribcage.

"That hurts, all the way to the depths of my heart. Although…I have no heart…Skull joke!"

"I said silence, insolent cretin!"

From her corner, Robin cleared her throat. Both Brook and the jailor turned to look at her.

"What?" he barked.

"I did have a question of my own, Mr. Jailor. Will there be gun powder?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"In certain judicial systems, the criminal that is sentenced to burn is allowed to have gunpowder attached to them. It makes the process quicker and less painful. I was curious if that was the case here."

Brook looked horrified, while the jailor stared at her before throwing his hands up in disgust, "I give up. Someone else can process you scum bags," he fumed before storming out of the jail.

After a few seconds, Brook turned to her and flashed his most skeletal grin, "Congratulations Robin, with that man gone we can concentrate on escaping!"

"I was quite serious," Robin replied. Then a flicker of hesitation went across her face.

"What is it Miss Robin, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering…the average body only creates a little over a pound of ashes. But I'm willing to guess that with your skeletal frame it would be less than that," she mused.

Brook, unnerved by how she was staring at him, scooted as far away from her as his chains would allow.

Xxx

"I have the I-can't-go-on-the-island sickness. The very mention of it makes me sneeze. Achoo! You see? It's already acting up, there's just no way I can leave the _Merry_, it's for my health! Achoo! Achoo, achoo, achoo!" Usopp said as a flurry of sneezes overtook him. Robin looked up from her book, mild concern on her face.

"Do I need to get the doctor? If you sneeze too hard, it's possible to break a rib."

Usopp's sneezes abruptly stopped, and he made no more mention of his illness.

Xxx

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined, before plopping on the deck in an undignified heap.

"Why don't you ask Sanji to make you something," Chopper said.

"He won't, he says we have to ration until we get to the next island. It's so dumb, there's nothing in the fridge for me to get, I already checked!"

Robin made a sympathetic sound before returning her concentration to her book. Luffy pouted for a while, before flipping over and looking at the sky.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do!" he declared.

"Captain," Robin murmured, "did you know that rubber bands last longer and keep their shape better if they're kept in a cool environment such as a refrigerator?"

"Really? That's kinda cool," Luffy replied. Then his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, "Hey Robin, does that mean I'll be stronger if I stay in the fridge?"

"I don't know captain. Why don't you check it out?"

"Sure! I'll be right back!" he said before making his way to the kitchen with enthusiasm.

Several minutes later Sanji came out, "Can someone tell me why Luffy thinks he'll be stronger if he sits in the fridge?"

"I have no idea," Robin replied innocently. With no one out on the deck, Sanji frowned and doused his cigarette.

"Dumb shit…" he muttered before returning to his domain.

And when Luffy 'accidently' managed to lock himself into the refrigerator, no one complained.

Xxx

"Robin we're sinking!" Chopper yelled as he flailed his arms, futilely trying to escape the quicksand that held them.

"Chopper, you need to relax," Robin said calmly.

"Relax? We're going to DIE!" he shouted, struggling in an attempt to slow the pit that was slowly swallowing him.

"If you slowly raise your legs and lay on your back, you won't sink. Fighting it only makes it worse. Chopper, you need to relax," Robin said with more force.

"Promise?"

"Yes Doctor. Trust me, and we'll be fine."

"Okay," came the shaky reply, "Hey, it's working!"

Robin closed her eyes and drew up her power. Slowly, painstakingly, she freed them. When they got back to solid ground, she smiled at the little reindeer, "You did well Chopper."

"Don't think that makes me happy, asshole!" he shouted while wiggling with obvious delight. When he got himself under control, he looked up to her with open adoration, "And thanks Robin, without you I'd be toast!"

"Think nothing of it."

Xxx

Robin came down from her watch to see Zoro and Sanji glaring at one another. Sanji's leg was in a cast, and Zoro had bandages covering a good portion of his torso, both injuries from their recent battle.

"Shitty moss head, I'll get out of this cast before you even think of taking off your dumbass bandages."

"Psh. I can take these off any time I want; you on the other hand, have to have Chopper cut that off of you."

"You wanna bet? My leg's fine, I don't even need this shitty thing!"

"Yeah, right. Curly brow, you can barely hobble around as it is."

To prove his point, whatever it was, Zoro sat down and began unwrapping the bandages that Chopper had oh-so-carefully applied. Sanji, not to be outdone, grabbed his cast and prepared to rip the plaster off with his bare hands.

"Swordsman, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin said nonchalantly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Zoro snapped back.

"The island we are docked at is famous for its flesh eating bacteria. If you manage to infect yourself, your entire arm will turn black and be eaten from the inside out. Amputation would be likely, if you survived at all."

Sanji barked out a laugh, "Robin, you're so beautiful when you share your knowledge!"

"Mr. Cook, I also wouldn't take your cast off prematurely. The bones would still be weak, and would likely shatter the first time you kicked someone."

The boys stared at her, and then at each other, before muttering to themselves and parting ways.

Xxx

"You dumb broad, Franky the Cyborg's bounty is mine! I don't care if you're his whore, there's nothing you can do about it," the bounty hunter sneered as he leveled a gun towards Robin's face. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Did you know," she began, voice ice cold, "That it only takes eight pounds of pressure to break the human elbow?"

"What are ya talk-"

"Dos fleur: Clutch." The hunter dropped his gun and let out a bellow of pain as two phantom arms sprouted, and forced his arm bent in an unnatural direction.

"What the hell! Bitch!" he screamed.

"And," Robin continued as if he hadn't spoken, "that the hyoid is the only bone that does not directly articulate with another? When investigating mysterious deaths, its fracture often indicates strangulation." Another pair of arms grew and took a hold of the man's throat. His eyes bulged and he struggled silently against the hold.

"Now to finish our lesson, a properly placed choke hold will knock a man out in less than ten seconds." The man's struggles stopped and he collapsed in an undignified heap. Robin wrenched the man's neck with a sickening crack before allowing her arms to disappear in a poof of petals. She looked at the man's dead form with distaste. The fool had made the mistake of attempting to harm to those she cared about.

Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms before whispering, "Ojos fleur." Duplicate eyes spread around the area, quickly finding the Straw Hat's missing shipwright in an abandoned warehouse.

She quickly approached his unconscious body. He was still breathing, and didn't appear to be injured. Robin let out a small sigh of relief. As she contemplated what to do with him, Franky let out a soft moan.

"What the hell? Where'd they move the bar?" he asked drowsily as he staggered to his feet.

"I believe you were drugged," she replied.

"Drugged?"

"Yes, there are several tasteless, odorless substances that can be used to knock people out. Did you by chance leave a drink unattended?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, it's all kind of fuzzy. Drugged you say? Well, the more you know," Franky answered before shuffling to the door, "Did ya get the guy who got me?"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of."

Franky's eyes widened at her tone, and his hands subconsciously covered his privets. Robin chuckled, and helped guide him back to the ship. There they were greeted with sighs of relief, and Luffy declared a party.

As they celebrated, Robin allowed herself to look at each of her crewmates with a warm smile. It never ceased to amaze her, for all the things she knew the Straw Hats continued to teach her the most important lessons.

Xxx

AN: I am 99% sure all these little factoids are correct. Sometimes, unfortunately, the Internet lies. I love reading random trivia; my favorite is the Uncle John Bathroom Reader series. Hilarious and educational.

As always, reviews are appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Discovery

Rating: K

Spoilers: Robin's past

Timeframe: Kiddy Robin

Xxx

Robin's curiosity was first piqued when they didn't let her into the basement. It had been a horribly hot day outside, and she figured that studying downstairs would be much more comfortable. To her surprise, Robin had been stopped at the door by Hocha who said that it was being fumigated, and that no one was allowed in the basement for at least a week.

She had accepted the explanation with only a little confusion (no one had said anything about fumigation yesterday or the day before), but later could have sworn to have seen Rint sneak up the ancient stairs.

It was strange, but Robin was sure that there was some sort of explanation and didn't think anything else of it.

Xxx

It wasn't too long after the basement incident that she noticed an oddity in her studies. There were recorded (or estimated) dates of various historical events all through ancient history that just sort of stopped 900 years ago, before picking up again 100 years later. No matter what text she referenced, whether it be from the Grand Line or the four blues, there was nothing written down during that time frame.

When she asked the professor about it, he almost choked on his coffee, before saying something about 'loss of records' and delving into a coughing fit. And if there was a little panic in his eyes, Robin figured it was because some of his coffee went down the wrong tube and he was having a hard time breathing.

Xxx

A few weeks later Robin realized that the other archeologists were hiding something from her. It was late and she only had time for a quick visit to the library. Strangely, the great tree was empty and its lights dimmed. Robin hesitated before entering, usually there was always _someone_ working on _something_ (she was half-convinced that some of the archeologists actually lived there all the time), but there was no one to be seen.

But she remembered what the professor had said, she was always welcome. So Robin shoved her nervousness down and returned her book before exploring the shelves for something new. She had a vague idea of what she wanted to read next, and was almost one hundred percent sure it would be found in the section by the basement door.

Robin was scanning the shelves when she heard something coming from the basement, making her jump. Cautiously she looked around, but there was no one to be seen.

"Hello?" Robin called out.

For several seconds there was no answer, but then she heard the distinct_ thumping_ sound of someone walking up the stairs. The door was flung open to expose Professor Clover, who had a very particular expression on his face that Robin couldn't quite place.

"Robin? What are you doing here this late?" he asked.

"I just wanted to get something new before going back home. What are you working on?" she answered.

"No-nothing, dear!" he exclaimed before turning and pulling a book off of the shelf, "Here, this pertains to our lessons quite nicely. Now, why don't you run on home before your aunt misses you? That's a good girl. Run along now!" he said as he shooed her out the front door.

Thoroughly bewildered, Robin started to ask the professor what was going on, but he had already shut the door leaving her alone in front of the Tree of Knowledge.

Kicking a stone out of her path, Robin headed for home. She resolved to figure out what the professor was being so secretive about. As an archeologist in training, it was her job to untangle secrets and reveal mystery. If the others wouldn't tell her what they were doing in the basement, she would figure it out for herself. The trick was not getting caught.

Xxx

The next day Professor Clover apologized for forcing her hasty departure before giving her an excuse that Robin couldn't quite bring herself to believe. For the first time since becoming his student, he didn't look her in the eye and his lesson lacked its usual flair and enthusiasm.

After dismissing her for the day, Robin went outside and circled around the tree. For her plan to work she had to be close enough to the basement for her power to reach, but not attract unwanted attention. She settled into a nook directly over the basement opened her book to she could pretend to read.

Robin concentrated as hard as she could on making extra eyes in the basement without shutting her real eyes or making faces. Anyone who passed by couldn't think she was doing anything suspicious. It was difficult; each extra eye added to what her real eyes were already seeing.

Trying to shuffle through the disorientating layers of added vision was impossible. With a sigh of defeat, Robin released her Devil Fruit. Until she grew used to making extra eyes, that method of gathering information would be unreliable. A new plan of action would be needed.

After a moment's thought, Robin called up extra ears to eavesdrop on the other archeologist's conversation. Filtering sound was much easier than vision, and by listening carefully she could pick up on what was going on down below.

"…doesn't make sense. The translation's accurate, but what does it mean about the Void Century?" came a muddled voice. Robin redoubled her efforts, but the conversation faded. The people must have walked away.

Carefully she sprouted new ears in the direction the voices had gone. After adjusting to the extra perception, Robin picked up on the talk again. This time she heard the professor's unmistakable voice.

"…haven't heard word from Olvia's group. We don't know what they've discovered…not be hasty."

The mention of her mother made Robin jump. Any façade to be reading was dropped, and all of her concentration went to listening.

Unfortunately, no other mention of her mother or the 'Void Century' was made, and after an hour Robin was forced to go do her chores.

But now she had a name. Whatever this Void Century was, and whatever connection it had to her mother, would not be a mystery for long.

Xxx

The following months were the most exhilarating and frustrating of Robin's young life. On one hand, piecing the puzzle pieces together and actually figuring things out was almost like archeologist work. On the other hand, none of the sneakiness would be needed if someone would just _tell_ her what was going on.

The only reason for not including her that Robin could think of was that she wasn't fully licensed. What they were researching must be so big and important that they couldn't trust anyone without Ohera's official accreditations.

Robin could understand that, and made sure to study as hard as she could so she could take her exams as quickly as possible. However, she wanted to be included on their research as soon as she passed her exams. Their research, whatever it really was, was why her mother was out at sea. There was no way Robin was going to waste any time getting caught up when she could go out and be with her mother.

So little by little Robin pieced things together. When notebooks were left unattended she would copy out of them. Every extra moment she had was spent listening and looking (a skill she got much better at over time) in the basement. More and more time was spent looking at records of the events leading up to and following the Void Century.

Going behind the professor's back made her feel more than a little guilty, but she rationalized that guilt away. It wasn't as if all of the extra studying was getting in the way of her normal lessons.

Xxx

_Blank One Hundred Pages, Empty One Hundred Years, the Void Century._

Robin rubbed her eyes. It was very late, but she was practicing her poneglyphs and wasn't quite ready for sleep yet. She had taken her exams earlier in the week, and was sure she had passed. It was only a matter of time before the professor would (finally) allow her to go into the basement with the others.

_Lost, missing, gone. _

Stifling a yawn she scratched another character onto her notebook. The dead language was very difficult to learn, it had very little in common too her own. The alien little characters were enticing in their own way, as if inviting her to delve into their secrets.

_What happened? What is the True History?_

Eventually Robin couldn't keep her eyes from drooping. She closed her notebook and silently hid it away where her cousin would not find it. After one last look around her room to make sure everything was in place, she curled up in her bed and gave into sleep.

That night Robin dreamed of setting sail with her mother, unraveling the tangled web of the past. She dreamed of finally being able to show off what she had learned to the other archeologists and joining them in their research. She dreamed of poneglyphs and ancient kingdoms and discovery.

And on an ocean far away, while Nico Robin was dreaming, a certain Vice Admiral attacked a certain ship, setting off a chain of events that would change the world forever.

Xxx

AN: Yes, I know, another fic where Robin's a kid. I can't help myself. This actually came to me when I was working on something else and demanded that I write it, so expect some Straw Hat action soon(ish).

Also, I think growing extra eyes and having all that extra vision would be the most disorientating thing ever. Maybe that's why Robin closes her eyes before she uses her Devil Fruit.

As always, reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Withdrawal

Rating: K+

Timeframe: post Thriller Bark

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Xxx

"Robin, I am so sorry! Those shitty zombies took the _entire_ food supply, and now it's _gone_. If I could, I'd give the assholes a taste of my shoe!" Sanji cried.

"It's fine, really. We'll get some more at the next island," Robin assured the distressed cook.

"It is not fine! We've just finished a huge battle, and you need to keep your strength up. Without it, it's…it's a travesty!"

"Sanji, it's just coffee. I'm sure I'll survive," Robin said with a chuckle before leaving the kitchen. Behind her, Sanji continued to mutter what he'd like to do to 'those shitty zombies who stole his precious Robin's coffee' as he banged pots and pans together, prepping for the lunch meal.

The archeologist went back out onto the deck. The crew had left behind the fog of Thriller Bark and was headed toward the famous Fishman Island. Their new musician was playing an upbeat tune while some of the younger members danced. It was a perfect day to just sit and read.

Perfect, except for the distressing fact that there was no coffee to be found on the entire ship. After leaving Sanji's presence, Robin allowed a small frown to grace her features. According to Nami, the crew had several days sailing before reaching the Red Line, and she had privately admitted to Robin that she had no idea how to actually _get_ to Fishman Island. Franky's ingenuity aside, ten thousand meters was ten thousand meters and as a general rule ships that were in good condition weren't supposed to go that far below the waves.

"Hey Robin!" Luffy shouted, interrupting her thoughts, "Look what Brook can do. Brook, show Robin that thing you did with Chopper. That was _so cool_!"

"Yohohoho, of course captain!" the skeleton once again put his violin to his shoulder and played a soft lullaby. Almost immediately, both Chopper and Luffy fell asleep. Usopp (wearing earmuffs to block the sound) began giggling as he tied Luffy's arms together before doodling on Chopper's face with a marker.

Mischief done, Usopp signaled at Brook to stop.

Just as suddenly as they had fallen asleep, the boys woke up. Luffy's eyes bulged in a way that was only possible for a rubber man. The captain squirmed and struggled to untie his arms, to no avail. Chopper and Usopp literally fell over laughing, until Luffy caught sight of Chopper's face.

"Shishishi! Chopper, you really are a tanuki, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"Your face! That's awesome!"

Robin felt a headache start to build between her eyes as the boys laughed and yelled at one another. The morning had just begun, but the way they were acting promised for a rowdy and rambunctious day to come. Careful to avoid Chopper as he chased Brook around the decks of the _Sunny_, Robin went to one of the few places on the ship that offered her sanctuary.

When Robin entered the library she was surprised to see Franky. The cyborg was pounding away at something. She stood in the doorway and resisted the urge to massage her aching head, wondering what in the world he could possibly be doing that required him to make so much noise. Franky didn't notice her presence, continuing to hammer at…whatever it was he was making.

"Hello Franky," Robin said after a few seconds. He jumped, knocking over his toolbox onto the floor.

"Hi ya there," he said as he scrambled to pick up his tools.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you building?" she asked in an attempt to be polite. There was an unspoken rule; the library was _her_ space just like Franky had his tool shop and Nami had her map making room. And after a disastrous game of tag, she had made it known that it was not to be disturbed.

Franky swallowed rather loudly, "Er, I was just putting in a defense system. Ya know, in case of an enemy attack."

"Does this defense system involve explosions of any kind?" Robin asked innocently.

"No! Of course not! Nondestructive measures only. Although, I did have this super idea for a rocket system that would work pretty good…" Franky's voice tailed off as he saw Robin's glare. He chuckled nervously, "Actually, now that I think about it, that seems pretty un-super. I'm gonna, uh, get back to working on this now."

Robin nodded, took a book off the shelf, and left.

She desperately wished for a cup of coffee.

Xxx

On the deck, Robin tried concentrating on her book. It was an interesting little text she had found on Thriller Bark, outlining various ways to preserve bodies. There were notes scribbled in the margins where someone (probably Dr. Hogback) had made observations. Chopper had taken one look at it and declared it 'horrible', but it really was quite interesting.

However, she was having difficulty concentrating. The noise, which Robin usually was able to easily ignore, was steadily growing. Brook was still getting used to being on a ship with people that were actually alive and was reveling in it. Usopp was working on ammunition, a process that periodically caused small explosions. And then there was Luffy, who was orchestrating a kitchen raid and had somehow managed to get Chopper to help him. This, of course, caused both Nami and Sanji to yell at him, to no avail.

With a small sigh Robin closed the book and closed her eyes. There had to be somewhere that was quiet, before her quickly fraying temper snapped. With a flash of inspiration Robin climbed up to the _Sunny's_ crow's nest. Zoro was sure to be during his morning workout, but as long as she didn't bother him he would ignore her.

True to form Zoro did give her an odd look, but resumed lifting up ridiculously heavy weights with his toes. Robin wondered how this exactly this would help his swordsmanship, but was unwilling to question his methods.

After a while Zoro let the weights fall with a loud _thud_. He gave her a quick glare before asking, "What the hell are you doing up here?"

Robin felt an eye twitch, "It's quiet," she snapped back.

Zoro looked incredulous but resumed his routine with a shrug. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Chopper loudly intruded in the room. The poor fur around his face was streaked where he had tried, but apparently failed, to remove the marks Usopp had colored on.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked.

"Usopp! And…and Brook too! I don't want to look like a tanuki, I'm a reindeer dammit!" Chopper cried before launching in the air and attaching on Zoro's head.

"What kinda tanuki has antlers?" Zoro said as he tried to pry Chopper off of him.

"But it _won't come off_! I washed and washed, but it's Usopp's special recipe and it'll last until I shed!" the reindeer sniffled. Zoro let out a sigh before finally dislodging Chopper from his head. The swordsman held him out and gave him a critical look.

"You know what? It kind of looks like you've got war paint on now," he mused.

This was the wrong thing to say, and Chopper's wails began anew. Robin, head throbbing, got up and left Zoro to pacify their doctor.

Someone needed to have a word with their resident marksmen.

Xxx

"I didn't mean to!" Usopp sputtered, "My Usopp's Special Permanente Marker got mixed up with my, uh, regular permanent marker. I honest thought it would wash out, it was all in good fun."

Robin gave him a cold stare, and Usopp nervously stepped back. He gave her a shaky grin of good will, which she ignored.

"If it was in good fun, will you explain to me why at this very moment, Chopper is up with Zoro?" she asked. Usopp looked a little guilty, and Robin continued, "You know how sensitive he is about his appearance."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, "I'll go up and apologize. Like I said, it was a total accident."

"You do that," she replied shortly before going to her room.

Xxx

Robin had almost drifted to sleep when Nami burst into the room. Repressing a groan, she sat up at the edge of the bed where she was eye to eye a concerned looking Nami.

"Are you alright? Usopp just told me that you almost killed him for playing a prank on Chopper."

"I did no such thing. And yes, I am perfectly fine."

Nami clearly didn't believe her, because the navigator placed the back of her hand on Robin's forehead and frowned, "No fever. Are you sure you don't need to see Chopper?"

"I'm _fine_," Robin replied curtly, "I just need some rest, that's all."

The younger girl still looked unconvinced, but thankfully left her in peace. After Nami closed the door Robin allowed herself to flop back on the bed, feeling lethargic and cranky.

Xxx

"ATTACK! Don't let justice fall!" cried the marine in control of the patrol ship unlucky enough cross paths with the Straw Hats.

Robin narrowed her eyes in displeasure. She was on her second day without coffee, and if anything the side effects were getting worse. The headache that had started as a deep throb behind her eyes had spread across the rest of her forehead, and her bad temper continued.

In short, she was in no mood for anything the marines had to offer.

"Ocho fleur: Twist," Robin half-snarled. The shouting marine's cry was cut off has his torso twisted in an unnatural motion and he collapsed on the deck. Beside her Zoro and Sanji were arguing with one another as the mowed down enemies left and right, while Luffy launched himself across the deck to where ever the enemies were the thickest. She had lost sight of the others, but the enemy marines weren't strong enough to give her cause for worry.

"Ah, Robin you are so beautiful when you're vicious!" Sanji cooed over the sound of the battle. Despite herself, Robin had to smile at the cook's antics.

"Robin look out!" she heard Luffy cry from behind her. She twisted around only to come face to face with a sword-bearing marine. There was simply no time for Robin to counter attack. She raised her arms in an attempt to defend herself and braced her body for the pain that was sure to come.

Quick as a flash Luffy crashed into the attacker, knocking him out. He turned to her and flashed a cheeky grin, "You gotta watch out!" he called before throwing himself back into the battle.

Robin let out a shaky breath and continued fighting. Maybe something was wrong with her; there was no way that such an obvious attack should have worked. She stored the thought for a later time and redoubled her concentration to the enemies that surrounded her.

Xxx

"Do you think she's sick?" came a worried murmur in the kitchen.

"Dunno; she's acting weird."

"Say that again, shit! I'll force feed you the heel of my shoe!"

"Yeah? You really think there's nothing wrong?"

There was silence.

"She glared at me the other day! Robin never glares at me!"

"I'm worried to the depths of my heart. Although…I have none."

"Shut up! We need to figure out something fast, before she snaps someone's neck!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"She would if you keep annoying her!"

From her spot on her bed Robin groaned and released her power. She felt awful. In fact, Robin had not felt this bad (physically, anyway) since she had gotten a bad case of food poisoning as a child on the run.

Robin went to library. She picked up her book, forcing her eyes to stay open. It was so strange, generally she suffered from insomnia but these days it was all she could do to stay awake.

When Franky thudded into the room, Robin fought the urge to scream. She wanted peace. Franky had many things to offer, but peace wasn't one of them.

"You look like crap, Nico," he said bluntly.

"Thank you for your honesty; and good morning to you too," she replied.

"Tch, whatever. Here, drink this," he said. The cyborg thrust a glass bottle at her face, and Robin cocked an eyebrow when she recognized one of his bottles of cola.

"How…very generous of you."

"Just drink it. Curly just told everyone you haven't had your coffee in four days. Trust me, this'll help."

Robin recognized how hard it was for Franky to share his precious 'super drink'. It was a true testament to their comradeship that he even offered. With a small word of thanks, she opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Whew," Franky said with a relieved grin, "every man on this ship's glad we got this figured out. I know for sure that going without caffeine totally sucks."

"I am curious, if the zombies took all of the food how did your cola remain unscathed?" Robin asked as slowly but surely her headache receded.

"Heh heh, they didn't know about my fridge below de—Shit, shouldn't have said anything!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she assured the worried cyborg.

"Good, who knows what would happen if Luffy found it," he said with a shudder.

"Franky, now that I'm feeling in better sorts maybe you could tell me about the defense system you've installed."

"Sure!" Franky said before pulling up a chair. He reached into his stomach and pulled out his own bottle and took a big swig before explaining his handy work in intricate detail.

Robin allowed herself to relax as she began to feel better than she had in days. However, she still wished for a warm cup to wrap her hands around. Cola was all well and good, but she preferred the bitter taste of a good cup of coffee.

Xxx

Robin's first order of business when the crew reached the Sabaody Archipelago was to visit a quaint little coffee hut in one of the more law abiding sections of the strange city. A feeling of pure bliss spread throughout her body as the heavenly drink settled in her stomach. As she chatted with Nami about the state of the world she felt a slow smile spread across her face.

Inwardly she swore never to go without coffee ever again.

Xxx

AN: This was supposed to be a more straight up comedy, but then I read the side effects to caffeine withdrawal (headache, sleepiness, lethargy, constipation, depression, irritability, muscle pain/stiffness, flu like symptoms, lack of concentration, and occasionally insomnia) and read stories of people trying to stop cold turkey, and was horrified enough that I had to take it more seriously. The fact that I have trouble writing humor had nothing to do with it at all (cross my fingers, lol).

Seriously though, if you want to stop with the caffeine walk back slowly. It's probably for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: At the End of the Tunnel

Timeframe: After Davy Fight Back

Spoilers: for the Davy Back Fight and immediately after

Rating: K

Warnings: This one's kind of…strange…for me. Wanted to try something new, we'll see if it works out

_Edited 8/11 due to my inability to catch mistakes the first time around_

Xxx

Robin woke up in a waiting room.

It was a very pleasant space; the walls and carpet were white and clean and the chairs were comfortable. A pitcher and cups sat on a little corner table and several newspapers were on a rack that set up against the wall. A reception area with a desk took up an entire wall. The only complaint that Robin had about the space was that it was dreadfully cold.

There was no one at the desk and the room was empty. Robin stood with a shiver from her chair and walked around. She felt horribly stiff, but shrugged it off as a result of the Davy Back Fight. It was deathly quiet; the plush carpet cancelled any sound she made. All in all, it felt wholly unnatural.

Robin paused at the newspapers. Out of curiosity she picked one up. On the cover was Admiral Aokiji's striking figure. Frantically Robin opened the paper and scanned the article inside.

_Admiral Aokiji, in a display of impressive power, has apprehended the young rookie Straw Hat Luffy and his crew. Other notable members of Straw Hat's crew include the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro (bounty 60,000,000) and the infamous Devil Child Nico Robin (bounty 79,000,000). For more details on this incredible capture see page 4B…_

Robin dropped the newspaper in horror. With shaking hands she picked up another, fearful of what she might see.

_The Oharan Devil Strikes Again!_

Despite the cold, Robin broke out into a sweat. Still, she continued to browse the headlines.

_The Great Library Up In Flames! Exclusive Interview with Top Ranking Marine Involved in the Attack!_

_Breaking News! Desert Country Falls to Traitor Warlord!_

_Betrayal! A Look Inside the Life of a Pirate!_

Slowly Robin backed away from the newspapers. It was lies, all lies. Alabasta hadn't fallen. The Straw Hat's have never even met Aokiji, let alone fought him. This must somehow be related to the Davy Back Fight. Foxy had a large crew; it was entirely possible that this was all sort of illusion set up by a Devil Fruit.

But hadn't the Straw Hats won? Wasn't the Davy Back Fight over? Robin found it hard to remember. Alarm bells started going off in her head. She began to examine the room again, this time looking for enemies. Mentally Robin began reviewing poisons that might account for her memory loss, stiffness, and inability to get warm.

Robin stalked around the room, looking for clues in every nook and cranny. She passed the little end table, and then did a double take. The water in the pitcher and the glasses was frozen. Confused, she picked up the glass of ice. There was no condensation outside the glass, and no sign of the ice melting at all. Robin set the glass down more befuddled than ever. What was this place?

_Ding!_

At the sound of the bell Robin turned, arms crossed. The sound had come from the desk. Calling upon her power Robin whispered, "Dos Fleur!"

Only for nothing to happen. No arms, no petals, nothing.

"Dos Fleur!" she repeated with more force. But her power still did not respond. Frantically Robin tried sprouting legs, ears, and eyes. Nothing. Her power was gone.

All thoughts of attack faded. She needed to escape and regroup. If the others were stuck here, they were all in trouble.

_Well, _Robin thought wily; _if they had been attacked here there would at least be some sort of blood stain on the carpet._

For some reason, that thought did little to reassure her.

Neither did the fact that there was no door to be found.

This had to be the work of a Devil Fruit, there was no other explanation. How else could she be stuck in a room with no door? Maybe she still was in the Davy Back Fight, and this was all just another game. If it was, she was not amused.

At a loss for what to do, Robin approached the desk. Shockingly there was no one there, just a single piece of paper. One line stood out, written in flowery script.

_Appointment for Nico Robin in room 6_.

Robin turned around, contemplating her clue. She looked up, and stared at a door that hadn't been there before.

With a small smirk, Robin walked confidently through the door. She would play Foxy's game. Anyone who thought that she was useless without her Devil Fruit would be sorely disappointed.

Xxx

Room 6 was just as pleasant and cold as the waiting room. It was decently sized, with the majority of the space taken by a desk. There were two chairs, one on either side of the desk, one much more impressive looking than the other. The only other furniture was an end table tucked away in the corner, which held a glass and pitcher of ice.

A miniature tree sat on the desk, in the very center. As Robin slumped into one of the chairs, she couldn't help but stare at it. A queasy feeling bubbled through her stomach, and she began to think that this wasn't a game anymore.

The miniature was an exact replica of the Tree of Knowledge.

"Good of you to come, Miss Nico Robin," a pleasant, if bland, voice said behind the tree. At the sound Robin jumped.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you Miss Nico," the voice said. A hand pushed the miniature Tree of Knowledge to one side of the desk. Robin glared whoever it was that was sitting in the impressive chair at the other side of the desk.

It was strange, no matter how hard she looked at the person Robin couldn't quite make out a face. The voice was feminine, and she wore a white blouse and black slacks. Other than that, Robin found it impossible to describe the person that sat right across from her.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Robin demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice asked, sounding somewhat miffed. With brisk, professional movements the person began arranging papers that had not been there a moment ago.

"No," Robin replied bluntly.

"Oh, well you're a bright woman. I'm sure you'll figure it out," the person said before dipping her quill (where had that come from?) into an inkwell. The person began writing on one of her sheets of paper, completely ignoring Robin.

Robin sat back in her chair, contemplating her next move. It seemed that wheeling answers out of the person would be difficult, especially considering the loss of her Devil Fruit. She racked her brain, trying desperately to _remember _what was going on.

Chopper had been taken, but Zoro and Sanji had gotten him back. Luffy had fought Foxy…and won. The Davy Back Fight had been over, and Foxy's crew had set sail. They had gone back to the man and his horse. Then…

Then Aokiji had shown himself.

"Did you figure it out yet?" the woman asked.

"Where are the others? Where are the Straw Hat Pirates?" Robin asked, nearly in a panic. The others were strong, but their power was completely insignificant compared to the Admiral's. In a fight, they were doomed.

"Not here," the woman replied as she continued with her paperwork.

Slowly more memories trickled in. Aokiji had frozen the ocean, before attacking. Luffy and the others had defended her, and then she had attacked. And of course her attack had been useless against his Devil Fruit.

The last thing Robin remembered was Aokiji's bitterly cold embrace.

"Am I…dead?" she asked slowly.

"Pfft. Does it look like you're dead?"

"Maybe?"

"Think about it, let me know when you make up your mind," the woman said nonchalantly.

Robin felt a headache build up behind her temples. Dead people should not be able to get headaches.

"I was in a waiting room," she finally began.

"Yes."

"But now I'm in an appointment in room 6…"

"Yep."

"Am I allowed to ask what this appointment is about?"

"Like many things, it's all what you make of it."

Robin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I get the feeling you are being deliberately obtuse."

"Perhaps," the woman replied, sounding amused.

"Alright, let's try this again. Aokiji…"

"Turned you into a human popsicle, but you knew that already."

"Right. And then I was in a waiting room. Waiting for…?"

"An appointment," the woman supplied.

"And the Straw Hat's?"

"Aren't here. Keep up, you've already asked that one."

"I'm just trying to be thorough. So I take it I'm still waiting for something?" Robin asked.

"Sure, that seems reasonable," the voice said. She seemed to have finished her work and began sorting the papers into different stacks.

Deep in thought, Robin gave the room another look. Bits and pieces started to look familiar. The paneling on the walls looked like it had come directly from the woman's quarters on the _Merry_, and the chair the mysterious woman sat on was an awful lot like Crocodile's favorite office seat. And the desk, now that Robin thought about it, looked exactly like the one that had been in Professor Clover's office. The office that had been destroyed twenty years ago.

Robin's eyes slid to the miniature tree. A part of her wanted to touch it, but a bigger part of her was sure that something bad would happen if she did.

"So I suppose I'm having some sort of near death experience?" Robin finally asked, "And this is all a dream, or a hallucination?"

"Does it matter?" the voice countered as she continued to stack papers, "This could be real, the great celestial bureaucracy as it were, or the product of a dying mind. Angel, ghost, vision, who knows? You most certainly don't."

Robin chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Although apparently I'm still waiting for something."

"That is why they made waiting rooms," the woman commented dryly.

"If I'm going to be waiting, would you at least tell me who you are?"

"Hmph," the woman huffed, "I am me, just like you are you."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me," Robin said with the barest hint of sarcasm.

"You're welcome," she replied, "Oh, I've been rude. Would you like something to drink?" The woman brought over the pitcher and glass and set it in front of Robin.

"I'm not thirsty, besides it's just ice."

"Are you sure about that?" she said slyly. Robin picked up and inspected the glass. Sure enough, some of the ice was melting. There was still no condensation on the outside of the glass, and while Robin was no expert on the properties of ice the _way_ it was melting didn't seem quite right. Like her inability to describe the woman's appearance, it was something that Robin couldn't quite wrap her mind around. She knew it was wrong, but she had no idea _how _it was wrong.

With a frown Robin set the glass back down. Getting a straight answer out of the woman (who was now putting her paperwork into folders that had somehow been conjured out of thin air) was impossible, so she didn't even bother asking for an explanation.

"I wonder if all near death experiences are this…enlightening," she murmured.

The woman laughed, "I think you're getting near death experiences confused with almost dying."

"Is there a difference?" Robin asked.

"Sure. For example, if one were to sail up a current ten thousand meters into the sky one would almost certainly almost die. However, this does not mean that one would have a near death experience. A near death experience implies that the physical body has been harmed, when it's suffered from a stab wound to the chest or intense electrocution for example. No physical injury is necessary to almost die."

"Like if someone held a gun to my head?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "And I would think that one would remember more from the times they almost died than from their near death experiences. Although, that's just me."

"Of course," Robin drawled.

"I'm glad you see it my way," the voice said. Robin thought that if she had been able make out a face, the voice would have been smiling, "Anyways, we're almost done here."

The woman tapped one of her folders in apparent thought. Robin looked into her glass, to see that the ice was nearly completely melted.

"And where am I going?" she asked.

"My dear, that decision is completely up to you," the woman said as darkness crept at the edges of Robin's vision.

Xxx

Robin woke to pain. Chopper, in his human form, loomed over her.

"Her heart's beating!" he exclaimed. Chopper continued to shout orders and dance around enthusiastically, but Robin didn't hear. She was much too cold.

As the doctor rushed her out of the bathroom (why was she in the bathroom? her sluggish mind asked), Robin fell back to sleep.

Xxx

Robin drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the day. She remembered Chopper fretting beside her, and Sanji urging her to drink a warm broth. Nami and Usopp had checked up on her periodically, while Zoro had stood guard.

Luffy laid on her other side, also suffering the after effects of Aokiji's attack.

Xxx

_What am I going to do?_ Robin thought. The rest of the crew were scattered about the room, exhausted from the day's events. She, despite her tiredness, was the only one left awake.

It was remarkable; the Straw Hats had surprised her again. Not only had they defended her against Aokiji, they had lived to tell the tale.

Her darkness, her curse, was beginning to show itself. It was unacceptable; these were the only people in the world that had believed in her. She would not allow anything to happen to them.

Which meant it was time to move on.

That, of course, begged the questions: _What am I going to do? And_ _where am I going to go?_

The last thing Robin heard before succumbing to sleep was a pleasant, if bland, voice saying,_ My dear that decision is completely up to you._

Xxx

AN: This is quite possibly my most random idea ever, this fic sprung from the mental picture of Robin sitting in a waiting room during a near death experience. I'm not entirely sure if there was a point to this at all, but I'm sure Robin would approve of the morbid thought process.

Also, I'm starting school again soon, so updates will almost certainly slow down. Sad thought, I know, but grades come first.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: First Impressions

Rating: K

Timeframe: After Alabasta

Spoilers: None off the top of my head

Xxx

They were mysterious, intriguing even. They fascinated her, captivating her full attention. They were dangerous and powerful, capable of changing the fate of entire countries through sheer force of will.

They were the Straw Hat Pirates.

Robin pulled her hood down as she stared at their little boat. Her plan might just be crazy enough to work. However, she needed more information if she was going to pull off her most ludicrous bid for survival yet. With grim determination Robin boarded the ship, ignoring the pain in her chest.

Their captain was a strange one. He was a relatively unknown pirate who, with a combination of luck and skill, managed to defeat one of the Warlords of the Sea. He didn't even do it for gold or other treasures, instead fighting on behalf of a comrade.

His 'D' initial interested her, as did his thought process.

_You have no right to determine our route!_

_Who cares if you're one of the Seven Warlords? I'll be the Eighth Warlord!_

_Why the hell should I listen to your ramblings?_

Sprouting extra eyes to scout ahead, Robin snuck on the ship. It was empty, its occupants likely to still be in the capital. Still she was cautious, there was no telling if the pirates had set up traps to dissuade looters or unwanted stowaways.

The ship looked like it was in need of a skilled carpenter. Patch jobs and metal plating were scattered about, and even to Robin's untrained eye they looked sloppy at best. She tucked that little nugget away, and began exploring.

The layout was simple enough; the ship was a small caravel. There wasn't much in the way of fire power, the Straw Hats most likely fled from enemy attacks. The deck was clear, save for some scattered lawn chairs and a small table. A few tangerine trees flourished in a corner. Curious, Robin went over to examine them. A white sign with bold black writing stood in front of the trees.

_Do not touch my trees. Not ever. I count the number of fruit ever day, so don't even think of taking any without permission. Luffy, this means you. Do not play near my trees, not even hide and seek. If one of my trees gets harmed in any way, the offender will face Sanji's wrath and have an increase of debt directly proportional to the amount of damage received. _

_Consider yourselves warned_

Suppressing a chuckle, Robin moved on. Having citrus fruit to ward off scurvy was a stroke of genius, although someone seemed to be unnaturally protective of their trees. Briefly she wondered what else she would find on the little ship.

Xxx

From the deck she explored the infirmary. It was fairly standard, although the doctor's books were very up to date. As Robin examined them she noticed a light dusting of fur on the desk. She picked up a couple of the light brown hairs for closer examination. The only pet she had seen was the princess' riding duck, and Robin's eyes had not picked up anything on the ship. Whatever animal had been aboard wasn't now.

A small picture, tucked away in a corner, caught Robin's eye. Carefully she examined the worn photo. A man with wild white hair posed with a small deer of some sort. She could only assume a Devil Fruit was somehow involved, the deer was smiling and clutching a fuzzy pink hat (that was somehow able to fit over his antlers) with open enthusiasm.

Robin put the picture back in its corner. She hadn't recognized the man or the deer, and she had been sure she had seen the entire crew before they had gotten to Little Garden. They must have picked up another member between then and Alabasta. Robin didn't know the exact route the Straw Hats had taken, but there weren't many islands that they could have recruited up a new crew member. The only place she could think of was the Kingdom of Drum…

Robin felt her respect for the Straw Hats rise. They had somehow managed to wheedle a doctor out of _Drum_. Taking a second look around the room she found a thick notebook. Flipping through the pages she realized she had found some of the doctor's notes on his various patients. Robin scanned through them, reading about her (hopefully) soon to be crew from another's perspective.

It was interesting and moderately insightful. The doctor occasionally veered into anecdotal territory, but for the most part the notebook was strictly medical related. After a few minutes she shut it at put it back in its place, feeling she had learned all she could from the infirmary.

Xxx

Robin went up to the crow's nest next. She didn't spend much time there, the only objects of note were a series of ridiculously heavy weights and it stank horribly of sweat and body odor. Eyes watering, she shimmied down the rigging as fast as her aching arm would allow.

Likewise, not much time was spent in the kitchen area. Robin did notice, however, an alarmingly low food supply and kitchen utensils that were of surprisingly high quality.

Xxx

Below deck there were more signs of rough sailing and damage, all poorly repaired. She paused at a door marked _Captain Usopp's Workshop _before slowly pushing the door open; watching for traps or alarms.

There were none (the door wasn't even locked) and Robin entered the cluttered room. Half finished gadgets and models filled the space. One table was cleared off, presumably for experiments. Crumpled papers detailing failed devices littered the floor, while others were spread out on various surfaces.

Robin stepped carefully to avoid disturbing anything. This room smelled of gunpowder and chemicals, two things that she had little experience with. The last thing she wanted to do was bump something the wrong way and have it explode.

As she tip-toed through the workshop she spied a notebook that lay open. This, unlike the other papers in the room, did not detail machines or tools, but a sketch of a smiling boy in a straw hat. It was well done, and as she flipped through the notebook Robin realized that this Usopp character had a good hand for drawing.

There were pictures of a sleeping swordsman, another of a well dressed man offering a snack to a woman pruning her trees, and one of a deer lazily fishing out at sea. There were landscapes of dense jungles and snowy mountains. And on the very first page of the notebook was a drawing (not a sketch, but a true drawing) of a slender blond haired girl who dreamily gazed out a window.

Robin snapped the notebook shut, feeling as if she had intruded on something deeply personal. After quickly peeking through the rest of the room and finding nothing else of interest, she left the workshop.

Xxx

The ship had two sleeping quarters, one for the men and another for the women. The passage connecting the two seemed to be the only thing on the ship that had a lock, a sentiment that amused Robin greatly as she searched through them both.

The men's quarters were a mess. Articles of clothing, books, and random knickknacks were spread throughout the floor. Like the crow's nest there was a distinct male odor that bordered on offensive. There didn't seem to be anything important stowed away, and nothing that would give her clues regarding the Straw Hat's personalities.

The woman's quarters made a stark contrast. It was tidy and neat (although to be fair, far fewer people had to share the space), and nothing was out of place. Robin began poking around, starting with the closet.

Luck was with her, Robin pulled out a few shirts and a pair of pants that might fit. Her own clothes were all but ruined, and sticking around the capital to go shopping had not seemed like a good idea. She laid the prospective items out on the bed to go through later, and continued inspecting the room.

She spied a treasure chest, and went over to give it a closer look. It was locked, or course, but Robin pulled out her own set of picks and set to work. The lock gave her much more trouble than it should of, even considering the fact that she was rather out of practice. It seemed like someone was highly protective of their treasure.

Finally the lock gave and Robin opened the chest. Carefully she went through its contents, being sure to remember where everything was placed so she could put everything back in the right order. There were several small stacks of bills, separated and bound together in rubber bands, a few gems and items of jewelry, and a few sacks of gold coins. At the very bottom of the chest was a leather bound book.

Rocking back on her heals Robin read the book. It wasn't a journal, like she originally thought, but a log. In it daily calculations detailing miles traveled, weather patterns, different islands, and wealth were meticulously recorded.

More importantly it told the Straw Hat's story. Unlike the doctor's notes, this book held in-depth observations about each crew member and offered the insight Robin needed if she was going to temporarily join them.

As Robin read she learned of the cook's and swordsman's rivalry, the captain's child-like nature, the sharpshooter's insecurities, and the doctor's ignorance of the world around him. The crew's monetary woes were written in painful detail, as was their implausible journey from the East Blue to Alabasta.

To Robin, it was worth its weight in gold.

The sudden sound of footsteps wrenched Robin from her reading material. Quickly and quietly she returned everything back into its original place. Who could it be? It was unlikely that the Straw Hat's would be leaving this quickly. The marines, perhaps? The ship wasn't exactly what she would call well hidden, although she had been gambling on them being more focused on the chaos in the capital. From her hiding position in the woman's quarters, Robin sent eyes to identify the intruder.

When she saw who it was, Robin couldn't suppress a groan.

What in the world was Mr. 2 doing on the Straw Hat's ship?

Xxx

Using her power to both eavesdrop and hide from her former employee, Robin soon discovered that Mr. 2 was (for some baffling reason) helping the Straw Hats. With his usual…enthusiasm…he had contacted the pirates and told them of his plans to hide their ship from the marines.

It was a solid course of action, but Bon Clay's presence was an unexpected kink in her plans. A flurry of ideas flashed through Robin's head, only to be dismissed one after the other. The problem with Bon Clay was his unpredictability, and he had already alerted the Straw Hat's of his presence on their ship.

Which left working with him as her best option.

Swiftly Robin changed into the clothes that she had 'borrowed'. Keeping up the appearance of power and control was a must; no one (least of all a former subordinate) could see her as weak. Then, with all the confidence she could muster, Robin strolled onto the deck to confront the flamboyantly dressed eccentric.

"My, my, what do we have here?" she asked, easily dipping into her Miss All Sunday persona.

"Miss Sunday?!" Bon Clay exclaimed, "Wha-what are you doing here? Are you friends with the straw-boy too?"

"Not particularly. I would, however, like to join them on their way out of Alabasta. And you?" Robin replied as she leaned against one of the rails

Bon Clay danced around, nearly in tears, "The bonds of friendship are strong; no matter how long (or short) ago they may have been forged! I owe them my life!"

"And you needed help escaping the marine's barricade," Robin pointed out.

"That too, but it's mostly because we're friends, I swear on my honor as an okama!"

The two former Baroque Works agents stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. An impressive gambit of emotions ran across Bon Clays features as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. Robin looked at him with an expression of polite indifference, giving him the time he needed to get his thoughts in order.

"You're not going to kill them are you?" he asked accusingly.

"Of course not," Robin said, interjecting the appropriate amount of indignation into her voice.

"Good, because I wouldn't allow it, not even from you Miss Sunday!" Bon Clay replied passionately.

Robin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Bon Clay gulped, "I assure you, Mr. 2," she began icily, "that I will do nothing of the sort. In fact, how do I know that _you _don't have anything planned?"

Bon Clay turned to the sea, eyes glissening and voice thick, "They saved my life, twice. A true friendship, once made, can never be broken. That is the okama way, and ignoring that would betray everything that I stand for. Did you know that _none _of the agents they fought died?" he paused to touch his face and transform it into a man she didn't recognize, "I did a little recon, and they're all in prison, excepting ourselves, of course. Even the annoying 4 pair! Even Daz Bones, and I heard he dueled a swordsman…and _lost_! But the amazing Straw Hats kept them all alive!"

This was news to Robin, and it strengthened her belief that when she asked to join they wouldn't just try and pitch her overboard.

"Is that so," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's true!" he said, his estatic smile threatening to blind her, "So anyways, what should I call you?"

"What?" Robin asked, confused by his quick change of topic.

"I can't keep calling you Sunday, now can I? Not if we're to be traveling together. I'm Betham!"

Feeling immensely uncomfortable at the prospect of actually calling Mr. 2 by an actual _name_, Robin hesitated. However, seeing his unfaltering grin and unshakable trust, she finally gave a soft sigh and said, "My name's Robin."

"What a beautiful name. Robin. I like that. Oh, do you want me to call straw-boy? I have his number, I'm sure that he'd be glad to hear you're on his ship!"

"No!" she said, perhaps a little too forcefully. Mr. 2 gave her a strange look. Collecting herself, Robin began again, "I don't think that would be wise. I don't think I gave a very good first impression. It's probably best for me to speak to them in person, once we get out to sea."

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug, "Oh, just you see! They're great, some of the best friends an okama could have!"

Supressing a feeling of impending doom, Robin left him to his own devises. What she needed was a bath, and some coffee. By choosing to board the Straw Hat's ship, she had made her bed. Now, all she could do was lay in it and accept the consequences.

Xxx

Outside the little ship a fierce battle reigned between the Straw Hats and the marine's own Captain Hina. Robin was nearly certain that their insistence to see the princess off would damn them all. It wasn't even as if she could just waltz out and join the battle, not without causing more confusion that would sink the ship.

But somehow, they made it through the barricade. Robin was beginning to wonder what sort of Devil's luck Straw Hat and his crew had, and how well it would stand up against her own dark curse. Now that they were out on the open sea, it was time to make her introductions.

Bag of gems (previously belonging to Crocodile, but it wasn't as if he would be missing them) in one hand, and book in the other Robin walked out onto the deck. It was time to make her first impression, not as Miss All Sunday the enemy, but as Nico Robin the ally.

Her time with the Straw Hats had begun.

Xxx

AN: You can learn a lot by a person's stuff. Sorry this wasn't up earlier, but I completely forgot Bon Clay hid the Merry for them and helped them get out of the blockade, which changed up my ending.

Anyways, I start classes tomorrow, plus I've started a new story (not posted, I want it completely finished before I do in case it falls through), so who knows when the next update will be. I've got more ideas, so don't lose hope on me completely.

And, in the most recent SBS Oda has informed us Zoro and Luffy only bathe once a week. Ew.

As always reviews/comments are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Drama

Timeframe: Eh, whenever

Spoilers: None, unless you count Special 3 as a spoiler…

Rating: K, this one's pretty much mindless fluff

Xxx

"But, alas, I have breathed my last." With a swift, melodramatic motion Usopp plunged the sword into his gut and collapsed onto the deck.

After a moment the deck erupted in applause. Usopp sprang back onto his feet and gave several quick bows, murmuring thanks all the while. Franky dabbed his eyes with a hankie, protesting that his allergies had suddenly acted up. Brook, who had been playing a sad tune to accompany the soliloquy, gave the sharpshooter an enthusiastic pat on the back as he congratulated his performance.

"I don't get it," Luffy complained to Zoro as he clapped. Zoro paused his weightlifting to shrug his shoulders.

"I dunno. Who the hell would kill themselves just because a girl broke up with them?"

"Shitty ignoramus! You obviously don't understand the beauty of unrequited love or the art of tragedy." Sanji snapped, but for once he refrained from attacking.

"It's still dumb. I mean, I get why he stabbed himself, but why'd he die at the end?" Luffy inquired.

"Luffy, I highly doubt you understood why he killed himself." Nami said as she returned to her favorite deck chair.

"Nuh-uh. I've stabbed myself before. It makes you look tough," Luffy insisted. There was dead silence everyone on the ship stared at their captain. With a wild grin Luffy pointed to his distinctive scar under his eye as proof.

"I would ask _why_ you stabbed yourself in the _face_, but I'm not sure I want to know." Chopper said with a wobbly voice.

"_Aaanyway_," Usopp interrupted, "I think everyone agrees that I, the Great Captain Usopp, can act. Pay up Nami!"

"Consider your debt reduced by ten berries." Nami said, not bothering to look up from her newspaper.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Our bet was for ten berries," she explained, "You currently owe twenty-seven thousand eight hundred forty-nine berries-"

"So high!" Franky yelped.

"-for various loans and punishments," Nami continued as if Franky hadn't said anything, "I think that's perfectly fair."

"Never mind." Usopp muttered.

Robin smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it. It was a very good performance."

Usopp perked up and flashed a quick grin, "It was, wasn't it? Although it's nothing compared to the competition I preformed in when I was three."

"I'm sure it was spectacular." Robin agreed.

Luffy, pausing his game of rock-paper-scissors with Chopper, cocked his head in thought, "It kinda reminded me of that old guy's play. Do you remember that?"

Covering his mouth to suppress a laugh Usopp glanced over at Robin, "Yeah; that was great. Robin, do you think you could sing for us again? It was pretty spectacular the first time around."

Robin turned the page of her book and raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. She was acutely aware of Franky and Brook's stares of disbelief. Luffy danced around the deck bellowing his lines from the play, recreating his monkey performance while Chopper cheered him on.

"You sang?" Franky asked incredulously, "In public?"

"I thought it was an opera," she answered.

"No, seriously, you _sang_?"

"Don't remind me," Zoro muttered.

"Apologize, asshole!" Sanji demanded, "Robin had the voice of an angel. She and Nami-dearest were the best part of that stupid experience."

"Why Miss Robin, I do not believe I have actually heard your singing voice. I'm sure Sanji is correct, and that it's lovely. Would you like to do a duet some time?" Brook offered.

"No, thank you. I assure you that I would much prefer to listen." Robin said.

"Well, then would you mind showing me your panties then?" he asked.

"I don't believe that is necessary."

With a wordless roar Sanji launched himself at Brook and attempted to strangle the skeleton for being perverted. Somehow Luffy's monkey routine got tangled up and after a moment Zoro joined (seemingly for training purposes). The fight grew until all of the men were brawling in a giant mass.

"Sanji, could you get me something to drink?" Nami asked sweetly.

Instantly he was by her side, and the situation soon deescalated. Robin, still reading her book, thought for a moment that she was off the hook.

Apparently she was wrong.

Stuffing a piece of toilet paper up his nose to stem the bleeding, Usopp told Franky and Brook about the crew's misadventure with the famous actor Randolph. Brook in particular seemed very interested, and lamented having missed the performance.

"Oh, how many years it's been since I've seen a play." He said, eye sockets conveying much more sorrow then they should have been able too.

Luffy perked up at his musician's words, "We can do a play."

"What?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! Brook wants to see a play, we'll do a play!"

"We can't just…Luffy, come on, we can just see one at the next island," Nami whined.

"Captain's orders!" Luffy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Might as well do it, he won't stop until we do." Zoro said.

"Ugh, fine."

"And Robin has to sing!"

Xxx

Robin would do many things for her crew. In fact, she was perfectly happy dying for them. However there were some lines that she would not cross, if only for dignity's sake. Unnecessary singing was one of those things.

Randolph's play had been different. The man was a highly respected actor, and it had been his final performance. Not to mention she had honestly thought it was an opera. When everyone was dancing about acting like an idiot, no single individual stood out.

That was not the case this time. Luffy had declared that the crew would perform for Brook that evening. Luffy and Usopp had been put on prop and costume duty, leaving the rest of them the afternoon to come up with something to perform.

"Alright, if we have to do this we might as well do a story we all already know." Nami said in a resigned tone.

"Wonderful idea Nami!" Sanji swooned.

"What about _The Menacing Magpie_," Robin offered.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"You want to do a story were the kid dies in the end?" Chopper gasped.

"It has a very beautiful story line."

"Naw, that won't work. We're doing this for Skelly-bro. He likes happy stories. _The Bravest Boat_ might work." Franky mused.

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone except Zoro.

"Something wrong Shithead?" Sanji asked.

There was a pause as Zoro glared at Sanji before he said, "I don't know that story, okay? Got a problem with that, Pervert?"

Nami placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder before he could start another fight, "What stories _do _you know?" she asked.

"I don't know; _Seven Swordsmen_ was pretty popular at the dojo."

"Sorry, bro. Never heard of it."

"What about _The White Snow of Yuletide_?" Copper asked.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Can't say I'm familiar, no."

"Oh this is ridiculous! Let's get Usopp over here, I'll babysit Luffy and he can come up with something." Nami fumed.

"Nami, we need a story that we all know, not something that Usopp will make up. Remember, we need to be ready tonight." Robin pointed out.

"And you've gotta sing," Franky snickered.

"Fine, is there any story that we _all_ know?" Nami snapped. As one, the group all turned to Robin for an answer.

Looking over them Robin realized what the problem was. Each of them had grown up with stories familiar to their home oceans, or perhaps even specific islands. For their performance, she would have to think of a story so grand it was easily known throughout the world.

"Well," Robin began after a moment's hesitation, "We can always do the execution of Gold Roger."

"That's not a happy story at all." Chopper said.

"But it is. He inspired the Great Pirate Age; think about it, if not for Roger none of us would be here."

Sanji nodded his head, "Yeah, besides, it's new enough that Brook probably hasn't heard it yet."

"It's settled then. We're doing Gold Roger then." Nami said decisively.

"Luffy can be the lead…"

"Or possibly Vice Admiral Garp," Robin said slyly.

"Whatever, we've just got to be quick about it. There's only a few hours left until sundown.

Xxx

"_Wealth. Fame. Power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, had attained this and everything else the sea had to offer. His dying words drove countless men out to sea."_ Usopp said dramatically.

"You want my treasure!" Luffy exclaimed, not at all bothered by his fake handcuffs, "You can have it! I've left everything I have in One Piece!"

Sanji and Zoro "pierced" their oversized swords into Luffy, who flailed around before sticking his tongue out and "dying".

Usopp groaned, "One place, not One Piece. Get it right, idiot." He said under his breath before resuming his narration. "Ahem. _These words drove men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they dare imagine! This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_"

Chopper and Nami ran a long sheet over a wire, blocking off their makeshift stage. Robin stepped out into the spotlight that Franky was manning. She decisively ignored the thumbs up he gave and took a deep, shaky breath.

"_When you're lost and alone, I can always hear your voice. While you wander far from home, gazing up at the sky." _ She sang. Robin tried not to look at Brook, it was too embarrassing. _This is important to him_, she reminded herself. Belatedly Robin realized that had she taken a more active part of the nearly daily sing-a-longs she might not be in this situation now. Oh well, live and learn.

"_Don't give up on your dreams. Through endless nights that come to you. Again and again, till you see the journey through. You may not return, I hope that you'll learn to put your past behind and keep moving on." _Robin finished before ducking off stage.

Franky turned the spotlight off, and Brook gave a standing ovation. The rest of the crew came out and gave their bows.

"Bravo, bravo!" Brook exclaimed. He looked absolutely delighted, his skeletal grin larger than usual.

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Luffy whooped as he tore off his fake mustache that he had worn throughout the play.

"The things I do for my crew." Nami said. There was no menace in her voice, and Robin suspected that she had enjoyed herself. Suppressing a chuckle, Robin began to help Nami tear down their stage.

Brook broke off his conversation with Usopp and came over to them. Taking advantage of his height he reached up and took down the wire that had been used for the backdrops.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Think nothing of it." Robin replied.

"I don't think you know how much this means to me." He said; voice thick with emotion.

Robin smiled and looked up at their musician. Not long ago Brook had been alone on a broken ship, aimlessly drifting at sea. Had it not been for Luffy it was quite possible that the loneliness would have driven him insane.

"I think I understand more than you know."

Brook just shook his head, before his eye sockets brightened, "But you do have a beautiful voice, Miss Robin. If you are adamant about not showing me your panties, I must insist that you sing more often!"

"If you insist," Robin agreed, chuckling softly. After all, if it were for the benefit of a crew member Robin was willing to do almost everything.

Although she drew the line at opera.

Xxx

AN: Special 3 is pretty funny, and if you can't actually watch it the One Piece wiki has a pretty good picture of Robin's acting skills.

The song is from the fifth ending, which is sung by Robin's voice actress in the English dub.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: 10 Things You Didn't Know…

Rating: K+, there is one swear word

Spoilers: Does speculation of Devil Fruit powers post time skip count?

Timeframe: It varies

Xxx

1. Robin was suffering from the early stages of arthritis in her hands.

With a fighting style so very much reliant on various wresting and take down maneuvers, Robin had suffered from more than her fair share of broken, dislocated, and sprained fingers; not to mention (as Usopp so pointedly noted once) any damage one of her copies received 'stacked' back onto her original hands. So now, after twenty years of cumulative abuse, Robin's body had decided enough was enough. Humorously, Robin had noted that she was now the second best predictor of storms and foul weather on the ship, if only because her hands would begin to ache horribly when the air pressure changed.

Luckily for her, one foggy day Chopper had noticed her rubbing her knuckles absentmindedly. The little doctor had disappeared into his infirmary for several hours, before coming back out with a salve. He then said with the utmost seriousness that arthritis had just risen on "his list of things to find a cure for", narrowly beating out hopeless idiocy.

2. Robin was not, in fact, a genius

She was a prodigy. While some might say that it was comparing apples and oranges, to the archeologist there was an important distinction. Geniuses created or discovered new things. Prodigies, in contrast, merely learned and memorized things easily. Robin would argue that she was the only one on the _Thousand Sunny_ who was _not _a genius.

She could not create like Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Franky, or Nami. She did not innovate new styles like Zoro or Luffy. She just memorized what had already been written.

Maybe that was why Robin was so tolerant of the craziness that came with being a Straw Hat. She knew just how amazing each and every one of them really was.

3. Robin refused to call any one of the Straw Hats stupid

Unlike Nami, who couldn't go any length of time berating someone about something, Robin didn't like condoning any of her crewmate's behaviors. Robin had been called stupid many, many times (which showed how uncreative people were with their insults more than anything), and though she had gotten very good over the years at ignoring those people the term 'stupid' still made her grit her teeth.

Instead, Robin preferred to think of her crew in other, slightly more flattering, ways. They were impulsive, ignorant, and bull headed; but they weren't dumb.

4. Robin found her resemblance to her mother unsettling

Seeking for the Rio Poneglyph, a wanted archeologist sets sail with a group of close friends to find the secrets of the Void Century.

Robin or Oliva?

When she was young, Robin had always been thrilled when the professor and the others had compared her to her mother. Even when Aunt Roji would go into a rage, telling Robin that she was would turn out to be a useless, no good, two-timing bitch just like Oliva she had taken it to heart. Everyone commented how much they looked alike. Everyone would whisper how similar they were. Robin had loved every bit of it, because she wanted to be just like her mother.

Then one day Professor Clover had offhandedly mentioned that they shared a birthday. At first Robin thought he was playing a trick on her, but when she had looked it up in the official registry it turned out he was telling the truth. Another day, when asking about what her mother looked like, the professor chuckled before telling Robin her mother had brown eyes (just like her!) and white hair. After a moment's thought, he had then said that Oliva had black hair before a severe childhood illness had changed it.

They were exactly the same.

And that thought, which had once been very comforting, became more frightening the older Robin grew. The Ohara incident had forcibly stripped all illusions Robin had regarding Oliva, and for a time she had been very bitter about her mother's mistakes.

But by the time Robin found the Straw Hats, she had come to terms with her mother's decisions. Their uncanny resemblance still made her feel more than a little uncomfortable when she thought about it, but if the Straw Hat Pirates had taught her anything at all it was that she was free to be her own person.

5. Robin's nightmares weren't what kept her up at night…

Although they certainly didn't help. No, Robin's insomnia outdated the Buster Call by several years. She could fondly remember countless nights she had spent reading her books by the light of the moon, promising herself to stop after one more chapter, which became another and another until the sun had risen.

Robin's problem was that if she tried to go to sleep when she wasn't truly exhausted, she would lie in bed replaying the day's conversations and lessons, and begin going over everything that needed to be done when she got up again. It was as if her brain didn't have an off button. And when faced with a choice between lying in bed for two hours trying to get to sleep or reading until she couldn't keep her eyes open, Robin had always chosen the latter.

In a way Robin supposed this helped keep her alive, especially the first few years she had been on the run. The learning curve to being a highly wanted criminal was a steep one, and being able to stay on alert for long periods of time was invaluable.

6. Robin hated coffee the first time she had tried it

Unsurprisingly the archeologists of the Tree of Knowledge had gone through gallons of the stuff, keeping long hours as they researched important papers. The day she turned six years old, Robin had decided she was adult enough to drink some, too.

She didn't spit it back into her cup, although it was a close thing. The look on her face must have been priceless, because the entire room burst out into laughter. Then they had led her into the back where they had set up a surprise birthday party just for her.

That day was one of the happiest of Robin's childhood.

7. Robin's power required her to have a 'root'

At first glance, it seemed like Flower-Flower was a misnomer. Besides dissipating into flower petals, what did growing body parts have in common with plants?

Robin learned the hard way during her time with the Revolutionaries. She was, thankfully, by herself, training her powers. Earlier in the week she had come up with the brilliant idea of making full body copies. Their use would be limited (if any of the copies were injured, so would she), but in certain situations they would be quite useful.

After a bit of practice she had conjured up an exact copy of herself. Feeling extremely smug, the process had been easier than she had thought; Robin mentally commanded her clone to walk closer. Her copy nodded, before falling flat on her face and poofing out of existence.

Immediately Robin's eyes began to smart as the pain of the fall transferred over. Irritated, she wiped away the tears and called up another clone. Once again, her experiment failed.

Frowning, Robin looked down at the scrapes on her hands that the clone had cause trying to catch herself after falling down. Thinking back at all the times she had used her power in the past, Robin suppressed the urge to hit herself upside the head.

When she grew arms, they were all ways attached to something. Ditto for legs, ears, or whatever else it amused her to conjure. What if her full body clones were the same? What if they were attached to the ground?

To test her theory, she grew one more clone. Two scraped knees later Robin called it a day, her sole consolation that no one was there to witness her embarrassment.

8. Robin does, at times, have a very juvenile sense of humor

Watching the pranks, jokes, and outright silliness aboard the _Merry_, and later the _Sunny_, gave Robin a great deal of enjoyment. Seeing the boys (and occasionally Nami) sneak around, getting into endless amounts of mischief all in the name of harmless fun (or meat, in Luffy's case) was a breath of fresh air. In a world full of betrayal and hatred, it was nice to see some contrast.

The best part was when Robin allowed herself to take part of the revelries. Sometimes it was by distracting Nami or Sanji, other times it meant giving Luffy or Usopp a nudge in the right direction, or giving Chopper a word of encouragement so that he wouldn't lose his nerve.

To the best of Robin's knowledge she was able to pull of her part with no one the wiser, although she did sometimes notice Zoro glaring in her general direction whenever things got particularly crazy.

9. Robin had no idea how many people she's killed, and sometimes it bothered her

Most of the time, Robin is able to get through skirmishes and battles without feeling any remorse the pirates, bounty hunters, or marines that have fallen by her hand. However, occasionally the blue-grey faces of those she's strangled to death haunted her dreams.

It was especially bad during the years that she did most of her assassination work. Robin had not been selective about her targets, murdering anyone from affluent politicians, aristocrats, and members of the government to thugs, pirate captains, and mafia bosses.

In the beginning, she had tried to keep track of them all, but Robin soon discovered that if she continued that she would drive herself insane. The nature of her power allowed her to kill by the hundred, and when Robin had made the decision to go from breaking legs to breaking necks her kill count went through the roof.

Most days she could justify herself; it was a matter of survival. Kill or be killed. But in the dark of night after a particularly violent battle, she would find herself wondering if that baby faced marine really deserved to die.

10. Robin does not know everything

Logically, those around Robin knew that she couldn't possibly know everything. However, over the years she had gotten very good at hiding her ignorance. Through observation, her powers, learning about the human psyche Robin was able to tease out most of the secrets where ever she went.

Even on the _Sunny_ Robin gained a reputation of knowing everybody else's dirty laundry. She knew Nami's adoptive mother had died protecting her from a violent fishman, and that Sanji owed his mentor a great debt that the cook felt couldn't be repaid. Zoro made an unbreakable vow to a woman named Kuina, and Robin had discovered that even before being on a ghost ship for fifty years Brook had suffered through the loss of a captain.

Yes, when some problem or other came up, everyone would come to _her _because she was simply supposed to know the answer. Amusingly enough, this even extended to things that were clearly out of her areas of expertise, such as mechanical or navigational problems (should Franky and Nami be unavailable, of course). Always, Robin would gently push them to someone who actually knew the answer.

More importantly, in Robin's opinion, was how her crew mates continued to surprise her. Luffy stubbornly refused to kill his opponents if he could help it. Despite his thuggish appearance, Franky was the single most sensitive person she had ever met. Chopper's intelligence was inversely proportional to his naivety. Usopp had many irrational fears, but managed to fight through them and was stronger because of it.

The Straw Hat Pirates had accepted her, and had declared war against the World Government for _her_. And since that day, they had taught her how to make each day worth living.

Xxx

AN: Okay, I've got lots to say, so sorry in advance for the long note. First off, sorry for the long delay. My schedule's been crazy with school, and then my computer died. Got a new one, which only lasted 10 days before crapping out on me. Hopefully my new-new computer works out and I won't have any more troubles. Also, since I've finished my mental health rotation I should have a little more time on my hands. I've got, like, six chapters for this fic started, lol. I get an idea, start them, and then have to move on before I can finish.

Okay, about this little one shot…I reused the same format from one of my other fics, which had worked well. I wanted to do something quick that could be done in a couple hours to celebrate finishing mental health. I got the difference between prodigy and genius from a book called An Abundance of Katherine's, which is good even though I don't get math. For number 4, I used manga colorings (which for some reason gives Oliva brown eyes. Who has white hair and brown eyes?). Number 7 is pure speculation on my part that will probably be (or already has been, as of the recent chapters, I'd have to look again) disproven. Number 8 is based on the weird image spots Oda gives Robin, which are always good for a snicker. Robin's weirdness is just better hidden than the others.

So, that's a wrap! Reviews are always appreciated. Like I said, I foresee a little bit of extra time in the future, not to mention the fact that Christmas break is coming up. Thanks for your patience.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Six Pasts that Could Have Been

Rating: T, the second and fourth ones get rather dark

Spoilers: Robin's past, some Ace stuff, Impel Down

Timeframe: AU, done for Aoi24's multiverse challenge. Rules: Write at least five drabbles (yeah, these got kinda long. Whoops.), which have to have an obvious AU slant. Check out Aoi24's page for a complete listing of those who have done the challenge

Xxx

Kuzan looked helplessly at the little girl hunched over on the other side of the row boat. What in the hell was he thinking, deserting the marines for some pathetic scrap of humanity that by law deserved to die? Why in the world had he, at the sight of that bastard Sakazuki's ship, rushed out to sea and defended the little row boat?

Maybe it was because she looked so God damn pathetic.

The girl (hell, he didn't even know her _name_) had finally stopped her bawling. Not that Kuzan blamed her, not in the slightest; the thing was he didn't know what to do. Right now he could barely handle looking at her sniffle out of the corner of his sunglasses, and ponder his next course of action.

"So, ah, kid. What's your name?" He asked lamely, running his hands through his hair in worry. The girl flinched at the sound of his voice (and why wouldn't she, it wasn't as if he hadn't just_ frozen a giant to death_) and huddled into a smaller ball.

"Look," Kuzan began desperately, "We're in the same boat here. Literally. We're going to need to work together if we want to avoid the marines."

Kuzan didn't know if she understood what he was saying. The girl was probably in shock. Kuzan felt his stomach sink as he realized he had signed his own death warrant the moment he had stepped out onto the sea. There was no way a little girl like this could survive the full wrath of the military, and he (idiotically) had thrown his lot in with hers. They were both dead. It was only a matter of time.

"Robin." The girl finally whispered between shuttering breaths. "I'm Nico Robin."

Shit. Shit shit shitshit_shit_. "You mean you're related to Nico Olvia…?" Kuzan asked, his voice trailing off.

The girl (_Robin _his mind informed him automatically) didn't answer. Her lack of response was enough evidence for Kuzan, who sat down with a heavy thud. Ignoring the water that splashed into their boat, he stared out to the ocean blankly.

_Oh, what tangled lives we lead_. "Well, I'm Kuzan." He offered after he had gotten over his shock.

"I know." She said softly. "I heard what Saul called you. The other Vice Admiral was Sakazuki, and the man from CP9 was Spandine."

Kuzan nodded, surprised she recalled their names. "Yeah, those are the ones. Anways, it looks like we're in this mess together."

"But _why_?" Robin wailed suddenly; a horrible hopeless tone in her voice. It was the sort of tone that, until today, Kuzan would have refused to believe that any child would have been able to make.

She sounded lost.

Scratching his head, Kuzan eyed the girl thoughtfully. "I don't know, really. I had already decided to give you a head start, and then when Sakazuki came around the island I knew you were toast unless I did something. Saul was a friend of mine, and he gave his life trying to protect you. I suppose I was just doing the same."

Robin tried to hide a fresh round of tears from the former Vice Admiral. Reluctantly, he went over and placed one of his arms around her small shoulders. He wanted to say that everything would be alright, but couldn't. The lie would just be an unnecessary cruelty at this point.

"I…I d-don't underst-tand." She sobbed.

"Me neither, kid. Me neither." Kuzan mumbled, patting the girl's shoulder's awkwardly. This time she didn't flinch or pull herself away, and Kuzan figured she just needed the contact, no matter where it came from. Eventually the kid exhausted all her tears, and collapsed into a restless slumber.

That was how the sun set on the unlikely pair's first day on the run, with Kuzan keeping careful watch, his arms wrapped protectively around the child the world so desperately wanted dead.

Xxx

As a general rule, Spandine did not like going to Impel Down. The place was creepy as hell and smelled like death. However, when it came to the Demon Child Nico Robin the director of CP9 was willing to make an exception.

His escort, Vice Warden Lin, was giving him a brief tour of the prison's new renovations. After the execution of that ass hole Roger, the young men that were joining the marines a year ago were now going out to sea as pirates. Because of that Impel Down was quickly approaching max capacity, forcing the expansion.

"And you see here, Mr. Spandine, when we are finished here our new contract with the bulgori will go into effect. Impel Down will be more secure than it ever has been in its history."

Spandine nodded absent mindedly. He didn't know what a bulgori was, and he didn't particularly care. He just wished that Lin would hurry up and take him down to see the demon. Spandine wanted to know how his plan was coming together, and how soon he would get his promotion.

"So…Vice Warden…" he began sweetly, "How are things going with your newest prisoner?" Spandine shuddered as Lin's face darkened. The Vice Warden was an imposing man, not overly tall, but powerfully built. Lin's heavily decorated uniform was impeccable, even by marine standards, and his regulation length auburn hair was parted neatly to the right. All in all he was a perfect picture of a government employee. But there was something underneath his perfect appearance that was off putting. The man fit perfectly with the rest of Impel Down, Spandine thought with a shiver, impenetrable and powerful on the outside, dark and perverse within.

"The prisoner is…unusually stubborn." He finally admitted. With a quick gesture the Vice Warden led Spandine to one of the elevators.

"How so?"

"Well, the prisoner did nearly escape Cipher Pol custody several times before arrival. We had to find a sea-stone cuff that would fit…But that's not the real problem." Lin pressed a series of buttons; and the lift descended with a jerk. "The prisoner is showing remarkable resistance during interviews."

"Oh?" Spandine asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I, too, have a Devil Fruit. It allows me to enter the mind of anyone I touch, and if I am able to overcome the will of the prisoner go through their memories. The first few days of the prisoner's arrival, I could not overcome her will without permanently damaging her mind. After a few days of starvation, however, I dominated her will and entered her consciousness. Ah, here we are, Level 6." With a ding, the door opened. Immediately a chorus of curses and taunts were thrown at the Vice Warden. Lin ignored the prisoners, and continued delivering his report.

"It seems that the Ohara Devils taught the prisoner some techniques to survive interrogation. I have so far been unable to learn anything about the ancient weapons or their plans to destroy the world, although I have learned some of the translation to the poneglyphs."

"But that's illegal!" Spandine exclaimed. Lin spared him a glare that would peel paint, and Spandine gulped.

"I do not retain what I learn. I simply write down a few glyphs each day and hand them off to the government. I assure you that I have the full backing of my superiors."

The pair was silent as they walked down the rest of the hall. Lin led Spandine away from the rest of the prisoners. They reached a small dank cell that at first glance was empty. As Lin stopped to go through his key ring, Spandine peered through the bars. In the corner, curled up in a ball, was the little demon herself. For some reason, seeing the girl in child-sized prison clothes gave Spandine a feeling of immense satisfaction.

"Hey brat," Spandine said venomously. A small head looked up at him with big, glassy eyes.

"Hi! You're new!" She said giddily, with a grin that didn't reach her eyes. Bruises were scattered up and down her arms, but to Spandine's displeasure she was otherwise unharmed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Are you going to try and get in my mind to?" She asked accusingly. Ignoring his answer, she got to her feet and twirled around in a small circle. A flicker of confusion came across her face and suddenly she reached down and _pinched_ herself. "I'm awake? Not dreaming? Not a nightmare…?"

Flabbergasted, Spandine turned to Lin, who had just found the right key. Brushing aside the director of CP9, he opened the cell door. At the sight of the Vice Warden, the demon child whimpered and began to shake.

"Tut tut, little Nico. The more you fight the more you hurt yourself." Lin said condescendingly.

"NO!" She screamed, "Go away!" Ignoring the girl's cries, Lin reached over and grabbed her forehead with a hand that had begun to glow a bright blue color. The Vice Warden's eyes closed, and a look of ecstasy came upon his face. The girl's thrashes became more violent and her screams grew louder.

Spandine began to feel immensely uncomfortable, but at the same time found it impossible to look away as the blue glow slowly crept up Lin's arm. He noted that the farther the glow went the weaker the demon's struggles became, until she finally collapsed onto her knees. Once she stopped fighting, the glow shot up Lin's arm and into the base of his skull, and the girl's glassy eyes unfocused completely and her cries tapered off into nothingness.

The Vice Warden was unable to keep the position for long. After a few tense minutes he broke his grip, gasping for air; allowing he girl to flop unceremoniously into a heap on the ground. Continuing to pant, he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Dabbing his temples, he shook his head in frustration.

"Damnations! Nothing again!" He growled.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time." Spandine said weakly, feeling thoroughly queasy.

"Yes. I will rip every scrap of information from that demon's mind, and we will then torture and execute her like the rest of her kind. The World Government _will_ take pocession of the weapons, and the age of pirates _will _come to an end!" Vice Warden Lin spat before dramatically stomping out of the room without bothering to spare a second glance to either his guest or his prisoner.

Hurrying to follow his guide, Spandine couldn't help but notice that the girl looked more like an unwanted doll than a human being. If it weren't for her shallow breathing, he would have thought her dead.

Spandine rode the elevator back to the surface (the glorious, glorious surface), doing his best to stand as far away from the Vice Warden as possible. The demon's dead, unfocusing stare wouldn't leave his mind, and he shuddered. She deserved every bit of punishment she got, but damn if wasn't unsettling.

The Vice Warden's choice of words didn't help any. _Rip every scrap of information from the demon's mind._ Really? Was there no other way to phrase it? Something like, say, _Extract pertinent information from the prisoner._ Yes. That had a much nicer ring to it.

And as Spandine walked past the workers (convicts, actually) working on the new areas of the first floor, he promised himself, no matter how high the prisoner, he wouldn't visit Impel Down ever again.

Xxx

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bellemere watched with a mixture of anger and amusement as the culprit that had been raiding her tangerine grove froze, her hand still reaching towards the fruit. The thief looked to be in her early teens, her long dark hair pulled back in a tail. The girl's clothes were worn, but not dirty.

Raising her old rifle, Bellemere gave the girl a cheeky grin. "Don't you know that it's rude to steal?" The girl's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in a funny little gesture that almost made Bellemere laugh.

"Girl, I don't know who you think you're messing with, but I'll give you ten seconds to get off my property before I arrest you for trespassing. One. Two. Three…"

The girl was out of sight before Bellemere made it to ten. With a nod of satisfaction, she went back into the house. Quietly she put her rifle away, deftly avoiding all of the squeaky floor boards. Feeling immensely pleased with herself Bellemere went to the kitchen, pondering what do make her darling daughters for breakfast. To her surprise, Nojiko was already up and pouring herself a glass of tangerine juice. Looking worriedly up at her adoptive mother, she pointed out the window.

"Bellemere, why did you point a gun at that lady?"

"You saw that?" Bellemere exclaimed. Stiffing a yawn Nojiko nodded, and Bellemere cursed under her breath. Pulling out a cigarette to buy herself some time, she contemplated how to answer.

"Well Nojiko, she was trying to steal some of our tangerines, I was just making her stop." She answered after taking a deep drag.

"But what if she was just hungry? Didn't you say that we're supposed to share?"

Flummoxed by her daughter's logic, Bellemere frowned. "You're right, sharing is good. If I ever see her again, I'll invite her in for dinner. How's that sound?" Appeased, Nojiko smiled and ran upstairs to wake up her sister. Feeling pleased with solving the situation (because there was no way that girl would be coming back again after today), Bellemere began humming an old sea shanty and forgot about the whole thing.

Two nights later, Bellemere caught the tangerine thief again.

In a way, Bellemere had to sympathize; the girl really had rotten luck. She had only gone out to the back yard on a whim, and had clearly caught the girl off guard. Now they stood at a standoff. Gritting her teeth, Bellemere glared at the stupid girl.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Bellemere asked rigidly, regretting having ever made that promise to Nojiko.

The girl's brown eyes widened in surprise, and her whole body tensed as if she suspected a trap. "Why should I come in with you?" she asked.

"Because I promised my daughter that if I saw you eating my tangerines again, I'd invite you to dinner."

This clearly wasn't the answer the girl was expecting, and a look of confusion and indecision crept onto her features. Bellemere noted that the girl was shaking, and not from fear. Dark circles under her eyes contrasted starkly with unhealthily pale skin. The girl's face looked haggard, making her look older than she really was. When was the last square meal this girl had gotten?

"Look, kid, just come in and eat with us. You look like you're going to faint." The look of panic and tenseness returned, and it looked like the girl would bolt. "Okay, okay! You don't have to come in! Geeze, we'll have a picnic. That okay with you?"

"Picnic?"

"Good deal! Just wait a moment; I'll get all the stuff." Bellemere said. After a moment's thought, she turned to the house and yelled, "NOJIKO, NAMI! We've got a guest!" Almost immediately the girls burst out of the house to see who had come to visit, only to pull up short when they saw who it was.

"Girls, keep the tangerine thief company while I get supper ready. We're picnicking tonight!"

"Yay!"

The thief was clearly confused by all that was going on, but allowed herself to be pulled down on the ground by Nojiko and Nami. Bellemere grinned as she set to getting sandwich things ready. Her girls could soften up a porcupine.

Dinner went relatively smoothly. Their guest (who Nojiko had finally wheedled the name Robin out of) didn't talk much. Bellemere noted that the poor girl ate as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She guessed that Robin was about 13 or 14, but had the lanky arms and legs that indicated that she was going through a growth spurt. The girl was rail thin and her cheeks were hollow. Bellemere could only shake her head at herself; life on the streets for a growing child was not an easy one.

After dinner, Nami waddled over to a dirt patch, pulling Robin along. Proudly Nami began writing her name, showing off one of her new found skills.

"See! N-A-M-I! That me!" She squealed.

"No," Robin corrected softly, "You spelled N-A-N-I. You need an extra line here. Now it's an M."

"You can write?" Nojiko asked, surprised. "We don't have a school, but Bellemere teaches us. Look, N-O-J-I-K-O!"

Bellemere watched from the corner of her eye as Robin tensed again, as if she had said something wrong. Even though the girl had relaxed slightly throughout dinner, the wary watchfulness had never quite left her eyes.

"Girls, go take these things inside, and wash up." Bellemere called. The girls groaned, but obediently tromped over to do as they were told. Robin also got up, and looked like she wanted to leave. Sauntering over to the nervous girl, Bellemere slung one of her arms over her shoulder. Robin jumped, and squirmed out of the hold.

"Kid, relax, I'm not going to eat you. I was just wondering if you had a place you wanted to stay for the night."

"I—I can't." Robin mumbled.

"Why, because you're hiding from someone?" Robin flinched at the accusation, and Bellemere sighed, "Robin, I don't know where you're from, but this is Cocoyashi. We're so backwater that pirates and marines both don't bother us. We're all a bunch of nobodies that no one cares about. You'll be safe here."

"Miss Bellemere…" Robin looked up at her with a mixture of loneliness and desperation.

Bellemere cut off the girl with a wave of the hand. "Kid, let's be frank with one another. You're in no shape to go anywhere right now. That's why you came back here after I caught you the first time, am I right? All the other farms have higher security around their groves. You've had dozens of opportunities to run away during supper and you didn't. I'm willing to bet one of my trees you're too weak to do much of anything, so let's save the angst and why don't you come inside and get a proper night's sleep."

Robin's shoulders drooped in defeat, and she allowed Bellemere to lead her into her modest home. Nojiko and Nami had were shouting at one another, and after taking a few moments to break up the argument Bellemere told her daughters about their sleeping arrangements.

"Just for tonight." Robin insisted, and Bellemere flapped her hand in dismissal.

Call it a mother's intuition, but Bellemere had the feeling that Robin would be staying for longer than one night.

Xxx

"Please, take her." The man begged. "We have treated the girl's wounds, but we _cannot_ keep her. It…it is too much of a danger. Please, we are a peaceful people…but if the marines come looking for escapees…" he trailed off with a shrug. Fisher Tiger snorted in disgust. If the marines came looking for escaped slaves, they would turn her over without a second thought. There was peaceful, and then there was spineless. These so called _healers_ were the latter.

"Fine, the Sun Pirates will drop her off somewhere. What's the name of her home island?"

"We don't know. The girl hasn't spoken a word since she's collapsed on our doorstep. We don't even know her name." The healer admitted, dropping his eyes. Fisher Tiger frowned.

"And you expect us to just…take her?" Fisher Tiger spat, "Without a destination in mind? The pirate's life is not meant for a child."

"All we ask is that you take responsibility for your actions. If not for you…"

"Then the girl would still be in _slavery_. Bring her out. The Sun Pirates will take her; unlike _some_ we honor the sanctity of life."

Back on the ship, Fisher's crew huddled around the girl. Aladdin was down on the sea bottom scouting for their departure. The girl's health checkup would have to wait until he got back, Fisher didn't trust the humans on this island any more than the rest of their kind.

The girl was a pathetic creature, even by human standards. Fisher wasn't the best judge of human features (after a while, they all seemed to blend together. The human gene pool was a sad, sad thing), but the girl was undersized. The healers had provided her with several sets of clothes, but they were much too big. And while they did a good job of covering up her bony frame, it looked like she was drowning in her own clothes. Her head was shaved, and only a thin layer of dark fuzz covered her scalp. Fisher had yet to get a good look at her face, because the girl kept her gaze firmly glued to the deck.

Most of Fisher's crew was furious. It was one thing to put another species into slavery, at least the humans had the flimsy excuse of species superiority, but to willfully hold another of your own kind against their will was despicable. Those that had been slaves in the past were forced to once again explain that the Celestial Dragons thought themselves to be above everyone regardless of shape, size or color.

"What's your name, kid?" Hatchan asked kindly. The girl hunkered down, as if she expected to get hit.

"Where're you from? Don't ya want to go home?" Arlong asked. There was no sympathy in his voice, only hopeful expectation. He had made it clear that he found this venture to be a foolish one, and wanted to be rid of the girl as soon as possible. Fisher glared in his direction. They would need to have a one to one chat, and soon.

The girl still didn't answer, but was saved from more questions by the timely arrival of Aladdin. Fisher Tiger pulled the doctor over and quickly explained the situation to him. The ex-slave nodded sadly, and pushed his way through the crowd. Gently he took the girl's arm and led her to the infirmary. Fisher followed. He wanted to see the extent of the human's cruelty for himself.

Aladdin began his examination slowly, taking his time to explain every procedure before he did it. With careful fingers he looked in her ears and mouth, took her vital signs, and went over her scalp for fleas and lice. Fisher sat in the background, feeling his fury rise every time Aladdin made another note documenting the cruelty the girl had suffered.

After a while, Aladdin softly asked the girl to take off her baggy shirt so that he could continue. She did so immediately and without complaint. It took every scrap of Fisher's fraying self-control to keep from sailing back to Mariejois and razing it a second time. Scars and burns, some old others just beginning to heal, peppered her bony back and arms. The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon stood out starkly on her lower back, mocking Fisher's insignificance in comparison to the untouchable Celestial Dragons.

Aladdin, bless him, gave no indication of shock or anger. Instead he calmly and professionally treated her wounds just like any other fishman's. When he was done with the girl's torso he repeated the process with her legs.

"All done." He said crisply. "Now, why don't you go to the kitchens and get yourself a nice, hot meal. Here, I'll make a list of things for the cook to make you."

"But I didn't earn it." The girl rasped. Fisher was shocked; he was beginning to think she didn't have a voice. Once the words sank in, his temper boiled over.

"No one _earns_ their meals on my ship!" Fisher bellowed. "Everyone eats when they are hungry, that is my rule!"

"I'm sorry," she said, her tone even and controlled, "I didn't know your rules. I gladly accept my punishment."

Fisher fumed. The girl had no emotion on her face, no variation in the tone of her voice, nothing to indicate she was truly alive. What had the humans done to damage her in such a way? Angrily he stomped over and grabbed her arm. She followed him below decks and into the engine room without complaint, and over the roar in his own ears Fisher could hear Aladdin shouting at him, which he ignored. This needed to be done.

Barring the door so no one could get in, Fisher put a heavy iron into the engine's fires. He could see the barest hint of fear in her eyes. Good. She wasn't completely gone.

"Take your shirt off and get on your knees." He commanded. With stiff motions she obeyed. With closed eyes the girl took deep breaths, preparing herself for whatever the fishman had in store.

Fisher took out the iron and held it in front of the girl. "Open your eyes." She did as he said, confusion flickering over her face. "This is the symbol of the Sun Pirates. Every person on this ship has one, because whether or not someone was a slave in their past doesn't mean that their future can't burn just as brightly as the sun. Here, everyone is equal. You will not be indentured to us. You will not be at our every beck and command. You. Will. Be. _Free. _Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then I'll erase your old mark of shame, and with the Sun Pirates you'll start your new life."

Fisher walked behind the girl, and with one fluid motion placed the red-hot iron directly over the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. The girl bit back a scream, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. In a single moment, Fisher changed her identity.

As Fisher walked over to let in Aladdin to treat her newest (and final) burn, he asked one final question. "So, what's your name? We can't just go around calling you 'kid' or 'girl'."

"Ni-Nico Robin. My name is Nico Robin." She choked out. Fisher looked over at the sobbing girl. The damage done by the Celestial Dragons wasn't undone, not by a longshot, but today she had made her first step towards healing.

"Welcome aboard Nico Robin. Your freedom awaits you."

Xxx

"Mr. Revolutionary, I don't require a babysitter to eat my lunch."

Dragon looked up from his newspaper. "I am not babysitting you." He said impassively.

"Oh? Then why is it every time I wake up you're sitting there. If I didn't know better I'd think you had ulterior motives." Nico Robin replied between spoonfuls of soup. Dragon didn't answer the question; instead choosing to fold is paper into perfect fourths and set it aside on an end table.

"And what do you believe my ulterior motives are, Miss Nico?"

Robin's eyes flashed with anger, but a cold smile played on her lips. "I wouldn't know. I am but a poor victim of a ship wreck, held at the cruel mercy of the revolution. I couldn't possibly fathom what the most wanted man in the world would want with the demon that's rumored to hold the secrets that could destroy the world. It is simply beyond me."

Dragon examined his nails and shook his head. "Such hurt, such anger, in one so young." He said blithely. Robin kept her face a blank mask, but he noticed that she gripped her silverware hard enough her knuckles turned white.

Any further conversation was interrupted by Ivankov. The miracle worker had volunteered to put off his trip back to his home island to take care of Nico Robin until she was in full health. The ruler of the Queendom was quick and efficient with his cares, chatting all the while. If her lack of response bothered him, he didn't show it, although with his thick layers of makeup sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Vell! Vou are doing very good." Ivankov said approvingly. "Iv only my other patients ver so compliant vith their treatment. In a vew more days, vou vill be as good vas new!" With an obnoxious wink, he left Dragon and Robin alone once more.

Dragon looked at the door, making sure that Ivankov didn't return. "You do well around him. Many would be uncomfortable." He noted.

"One could do much worse for company." Robin said darkly, returning to her soup.

"I agree. Now that we can be assured of your health, I wanted to bring up your future."

Pausing mid-slurp, Robin eyed him dangerously. Dragon recognized the calculating look on her face; she was trying to decide whether or not she could kill him and get away with it.

"I am _very _grateful for your kindness," she began slowly, "but I don't think it would be in our best interests to work together."

"I want nothing to do with the weapons, Robin. I'm searching for the secrets of the Void Century." Dragon looked Nico Robin directly in the eye, ignoring the clang as she dropped her soup bowl.

"You don't know it, but the Revolution has been looking for you. We haven't been looking long, but the ship wreck must have been some kind of fate. _You _are the Light of the Revolution. Our goals…they're the same."

"You're lying." Robin replied automatically. "You're lying, and trying to trick me, just like everyone else."

"I understand why you might think that." Dragon said sadly. "I can't imagine what these last ten years have been like for you. You are free to leave at any time; no one will keep you here against your will. I would, however, insist you wait until you're fully recovered until you make your final decision."

Robin stared blankly at him, seemly oblivious to the stain spreading on her sheets. "How…how do you know about the Void Century? Everything's… gone."

The barest hint of a smile crept on Dragon's face. He had her. Nico Robin played a tough game, but deep beneath her stony exterior was a girl craving for love and acceptance. She had experienced more pain and suffering than most men could in a dozen lifetimes, and Dragon knew that if he could give her a soft place to land that the last Oharan would fight for his cause.

"It's a long story." He said nonchalantly.

"You did say that you wanted me to stay until I was fully recovered, did you not?" Robin answered, her voice strained.

"If you insist. It begins like this…"

Xxx

"Goin' somewhere?"

Ace flashed a cheeky grin as the newest member of the Whitebeard Pirates turned and gave him an annoyed glare. She was a pretty lady, twenty something with exotic eyes and a strong nose that caught the attention of every man she passed. Tonight she wore dark clothing that blended in well with the shadows, and Ace knew he had caught her trying sneak off the Moby Dick. Again.

"Nowhere in particular." She replied calmly, as if he hadn't just interrupted what was sure to be a clever and well thought out escape plan.

"Look, it's Robin, right?" Ace paused, but she didn't answer, so he continued, "Pop's decided you're part of his crew. There's no real use fighting it, you're one of his now."

Maybe he didn't choose his words well, because she stiffened. "And if I don't want to belong to Whitebeard?"

Ace laughed, covering his mouth to stifle the noise. It was pretty late (or early in the morning, one of the two) and he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. "Lady, why _wouldn't_ you want to be a part of Pop's crew? I can literally think of no downside."

There was a stony silence between them, and Ace suppressed a sigh. "Hey, I know being the new guy, err, girl kinda sucks, but trust me! The guys stop razzing on you after a while. It's their way of saying 'Welcome to the ship!'"

"Thank you for your kind words. If that's all, I think I'll go back to my quarters." Robin said coldly. She was probably giving him a look that could peel paint, although Ace couldn't be sure in the darkness. As she brushed passed him, Ace reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to help! I know from experience that struggling won't fix anything. Hell, I tried to kill the old man a hundred times when I was first recruited, and Pops still loves me the same as everyone else."

Robin stopped, although she didn't turn to face him. "You tried to kill Whitebeard? A hundred times?"

"At least, we kind of stopped counting after a while." Ace said sheepishly. "Ask any of the guys, they'll tell you. They all got a kick out of it, especially Marco."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Robin said bluntly.

Ace laughed again, this time unable to keep it quiet. "You don't know the half of it. Trust me, whatever your 'deal' is," he said, with finger quotes for emphasis, "Pops don't care. No one cares. Everyone on this ship is family."

Robin didn't say anything, and Ace wished there was a brighter moon out so he could read her expression. He could have easily used his power, but that would have alerted sentries that something was going on, and his gut was telling him that this needed to be a private conversation.

Putting his fingers through his belt loops, Ace pondered how to get through to her. Maybe a different avenue was needed. "Hey, I've heard some of the guys say you're a pretty smart lady. Let's look at things logically. Pops has already issued you his protection, and he's the undisputed strongest man in the world. What force could possibly go up against that sort of strength?"

Was it a trick of the shadows, or did her shoulders droop a little?

Pushing his opening, Ace continued, "You were by yourself when we picked you up, right? You haven't mentioned any family, or a boyfriend or anything, so I don't think there's anyone waiting for you. From what I've seen and heard, all you do is sit in your corner and read, and make the occasional escape attempt. Most would jump at the chance to sail under Whitebeard's flag, but you're trying to push it away, even though you don't have any reason to."

"And why do you care? It's none of your business." Robin snapped.

"Like hell it's not. I plan on challenging for the Second Division Commander spot, meaning it'll be my job to be Pop's eyes and ears; to do as he would do, the way he would do it."

"You're not a Division Commander yet, Fire Fist." The hardness in her tone made Ace take a half-step back, but he steeled himself. He was close. She was only fighting back this hard because he was close.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm still your superior on this ship, which according to Whitebeard's law, makes me your older brother—" Ace was slapped across the face before he could finish his sentence. He stared at Robin in shock; she hadn't moved, where had the hand come from?

"You. Are not. My brother." She snarled. "No one on this ship, no one on _any ship_, is a member of my family. I haven't—" A choked sound escaped from Robin as she cut off the rest of whatever she was going to say. Ace rubbed his cheek, damn she slapped hard, and scrambled for a way to defuse the situation.

"You haven't had a family in a long time?" he supplied. Wordlessly she nodded, and Ace felt his stomach drop. "I know the feeling. I won't go into details, but I had people who wanted me dead ever since I was born." Robin's head turned, and Ace shared a shaky grin that she couldn't see. Why was he sharing this? Because she was a kindred spirit? Because he wanted her to understand?

"I was lucky, got a couple of brothers and a grandpa that looked after me, but it wasn't the same ya know? People wanted me dead for something I couldn't help, so I went to sea and to make a long story short Whitebeard came and has given everything I could ever want. It could be the same for you, if you give yourself the chance."

There was another long silence, and Ace had to force himself to keep from fidgeting. "I have a bounty," Robin whispered, "79,000,000 berries." Ace gave a low whistle. His was over five times that amount, but it was respectable number. "I've had it for eighteen years. Ask anyone on this ship from the West Blue, and they'll know who I am."

"Eighteen years? But you're only…"

"Twenty six." Robin said bitterly. "I've had my bounty since I was eight years old." She said, saving Ace the trouble of doing the math.

"That's…rough." Ace said slowly.

"Hmm."

"But everything I said still stands. No one here cares what happened eighteen years ago, Whitebeard doesn't give a damn about our deepest, darkest secrets. Whatever it is you're searching for, we can help you find it."

There was a pause. "You've given me a lot to think about Fire Fist."

"So…No more stealing our escape boats and running away?" he asked hopefully.

"Not for now, no."

Recognizing it was the best he was going to get for now, Ace accepted the answer. He watched the newest Whitebeard Pirate saunter back to the woman's quarters. He couldn't see, but he suspected she already had her perfect mask back up in place, as if her conversation with him hadn't happened.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned. That would change in time. Pops had the ability to bring out the best in people. And hell, he had been particularly stubborn; she just needed a little more time to soften up.

"You can call me Ace; you do know that, right?" He called after her. Robin didn't answer, having already melted into the shadows of the Moby Dick.

Yawning, Ace winced. He needed to find a mirror; that slap had probably left a bruise. Marco and the guys would get a kick out of seeing their invincible logia injured, but Ace didn't really mind.

To help out a new member of the family, it was worth it.

Xxx

AN: This was totally fun to write, coming up with ideas for AU speculation was more enjoyable than I thought it would be, and once I started I got on a roll. I almost feel as if I could take a lot of these and turn them into full-fledged fics (not that I will, but it took a lot of work to make these as short as they are). Kudos to Aoi24 for the great challenge. Like I said earlier, check out his (or her, I don't know, lol) page for a full list of fics done in this format. Some of the ideas are quite clever. As a side note, I have no idea how to write Ivankov's accent, I apologize for awfulness in advance.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Assassin Outclassin'

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: Robin's 24, beginning of the Baroque Works plan

Xxx

The sun was setting on another hot, dry Alabastian day. Eyes hidden by the brim of a white cowboy hat, Robin watched the merchants and laborers go home from a hard day's work. There was just enough of a breeze to keep her fur-lined coat from being insufferable.

Drumming her fingers idly, she took another sip of her coffee and scanned the crowd for the man she should have showed up ten minutes ago. Sneaking another glance at her pocket watch, she grimaced. Make that eleven minutes.

Robin's instincts were on high alert and she used her power to spread even more eyes in discrete locations. Crocodile ran a tight ship, and if the Warlord was in one of his moods tardiness could be punishable by death. His employees simply weren't _late._

Finally, sixteen minutes after their meeting should have begun, a man joined Robin at her table. He was tall and powerfully built, with lanky but well-muscled limbs. The man had a dark complexion, but his buzz cut hair was white. He carried himself with an air of strength and grace; no one would confuse him with a commoner.

"You're late." Robin said in a clipped tone, not hesitating to look directly into his eyes. Might as well send the signal now that she was the one with the power, not him.

"There were unavoidable circumstances beyond my control. You're the boss's girl?" He replied, sounding supremely board.

"I am running the day to day operations of for Baroque Works at this time, yes. You can call me Miss Sunday."

"Hm. Mind if I sit?" Robin nodded, and the man pulled out a chair opposite of hers. Lazily he leaned it back and balanced on two legs.

"We have business I'd like to get done tonight." Robin said coldly. "You can be assured that the boss will be notified of your unprofessional behaviors."

Instead of striking fear into him, as she would have hoped, the man licked his lips in apprehension. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Spill the beans to the boss-man when we're done. I don't mind."

"Are you new, are merely stupid?" Robin asked, amused at this man's self-destructive behavior.

"Neither, I just know how to get my job done."

"I see. So, what do you have for me then Mr. Postponed?"

"No need for names, Sunday. I told you it was unavoidable. Here, take a look at these bad boys." He said, pulling out a few sheets of folded, dirty pieces of paper.

"Is that blood?" Robin inquired. Carefully she unfolded the papers and scanned their contents, mentally decoding the encryption. Nodding in satisfaction, Robin refolded the documents and hid them in a hidden pocket in the inside of her coat.

"Yeah, real piece of work that bit of info was." The man said nonchalantly.

"Really? Do tell, what part of going to Public Records and looking up grain production for the last ten years involves bodily harm?"

The man's face went ashen, and his chair leaned forward with a thunk. "What?"

Robin gave the man her most demure smile. "Oh, is something wrong? You see, was told I was meeting an accountant by the name of Amir. I do not believe you are Amir. Am I wrong?" The man's stony silence was enough, and Robin's smile went ice cold. "Hmm. Then would I be correct in saying that I have the pleasure of addressing Daz Bones?"

Daz's whole demeanor shifted. The famed assassin from the West Blue leaned forward and interlocked his long fingers. Gone was his persona of casual indifference; instead he glared at her with an intense hatred. "And you got me to just hand the papers over. Well played, Sunday."

"I assure you it was nothing," Robin replied. Twisting around in her chair, she beckoned over a pair of Alabastian guards who were also part of the Baroques Works agency to supplement their income. "Arrest this man; I have it on good faith that he murdered a palace employee named Amir."

"Yes Miss All Sunday," they murmured. Walking around the table they grabbed his sides. Daz glared, but did not struggle.

"This isn't my first time around the bend, Sunday. This conviction won't stick. All your witnesses will disappear. There won't be any evidence to find. This…is nothing more than a minor inconvenience," Daz spat.

Robin got up and stalked around the table. Ignoring the guards, she leaned up against the assassin. "I don't know who you think you're going up against," she purred, "But the man I work for is _much_ more intimidating than you can ever hope to be. I'd watch my step if I were you, Mr. Postponed. In this town, you are little more than a grain of sand in a windstorm."

Xxx

"Mr. 0, there was a bit of an issue at the pick up today," Robin said into her den-den mushi as she walked briskly back to the casino. Unfortunately, her night had just gotten very busy.

"Oh?" Crocodile's dry voice asked.

"The papers arrived in tact, but Amir was forced to resign from his position," Robin said. Stopping at a crossing section, she paused before continuing. "Although I did have the most fascinating conversation with a man from the West Blue; he and I share an area of experience and we had a wonderful discussion about work."

"This man isn't going to be a distraction, is he?" Crocodile's voice was hard.

"Oh, no, of course not. In fact, I plan on taking care of everything tonight."

"Good."

Xxx

Robin sat outside Rainbase's prison, feeling immensely annoyed. Breaking into jail had not on her plan of things to do for the evening. But the elimination of Daz Bones was a task that she couldn't trust to anyone else, and it was a task that needed to be attended to immediately.

She walked through the front desk meekly. Shoulders hunched, she shuffled over to the tired, overweight man who manned the desk. "Excuse me, sir? I heard there was an arrest today, and I wondered if maybe my husband-?"

"Lady, gotta be more specific." The man interrupted.

"It was Guardsmen Muhar and Iban?" Robin said timidly.

"Psht, Lady you musta heard wrong. Guardsmen Muhar and Iban didn't report at shift change. In fact, you can consider their asses fired; the worthless pieces of crap. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Robin nodded mutely left the prison. She had miscalculated, and badly. She had personally made sure that Daz Bones was securely bound with no weapons on his possession before allowing the toughs to take him away. If she hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have personally overseen his transfer, or better yet arranged for him to be dropped off in the middle of the desert. But she hadn't done those things, and had foolishly assumed the assassin would make it to his destination unimpaired.

Ducking into an alley, Robin wiped her hands on her pants to get rid of the sweat. Reluctantly she took the baby den-den mushi out of her pocket. As much as she didn't want to do it, Crocodile had to be notified.

"Yes?" Crocodile answered.

"There's been a…hiccup." Rubbing her forehead, Robin leaned against the alley wall and tried to figure out how to explain herself.

"A hiccup?" Crocodile repeated dangerously.

"Yes-" Suddenly the wall around her exploded. The den-den mushi was thrown from her grip and Robin lurched forward, twisting into a defensive position.

"Looking for someone?" A low voice asked from the shadows. Recognizing Daz's voice, Robin squinted through the darkness and the smoke trying to locate his location.

The haze shifted, revealing the hulking shadow of the assassin. Robin crossed her arms into an X-shape and spat, "Ocho Fleur: Clutch!"

Instead of collapsing onto the ground with a broken spine and neck, a white-hot pain sliced across her palms. Immediately Robin released her power with a hiss, scrambling to avoid Daz as he lunged forward. Nimbly she managed to duck around his attack, losing her hat in the process. Panting she turned to face her attacker. Blood dripped down her fingers onto the ground from multiple wounds. Daz stood in a relaxed fighting stance, his hands shining dully in the moonlight.

"Hm, nice fruit, to bad mine's better. Dice-Dice Fruit, I guess you could say I'm a blade man."

Robin broke out into a cold sweat. His ability completely nullified her power. The question of how Daz overwhelmed and disposed of two trained guards while bound and weaponless suddenly seemed less mystifying. It seemed that his reputation was quite deserved.

A head to head battle was suicide, as was staying in the secluded alleyway. It was time to turn to the one strategy that had never failed her. Robin turned tail and ran.

Xxx

Ducking behind a fence, Robin cursed Daz Bones competence. She had run him all around the out skirts of Rainbase, trying to lose him in the night market crowd. He had made it impossible for her, predicting her moves and cutting her off before she could sneak back onto the main streets. Maybe if Robin knew Rainbase better she would be able to shake him, but she had been in town for less than four months; and most of that time was spent getting familiar with the Baroque Works organization.

So now she was stuck playing a deadly game of cat and mouse without knowing any quick escape routes. It was another mistake, and one Robin berated herself for relentlessly as she tore another strip of cloth to wrap her hands.

Robin froze as one the ears she had sprouted picked up the dull scraping sound of a blade on stone. Forcing herself to stay perfectly still, Robin strained her ears and eyes. The lighting was limited to a few torches and the moonlight, forming shadows that made pinpointing where Daz was coming from very difficult. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Careful to use as little movement as possible, Robin shrugged off her heavy coat. Silently she sprouted a line of hands the opposite direction that she heard Daz. Using the sprouted hands in a conveyor belt-like motion Robin sent the coat down into a different side street, grimacing as some of the cuts she had received earlier reopened.

Daz was getting closer. Closing her eyes in concentration, Robin crossed her arms and summoned even more eyes and ears to the area. If this was to work, she would have to time it perfectly.

Finally he appeared. Just as Daz Bones turned the corner of the street, Robin commanded the arms with her coat to carry it near one of the few torches hanging from the walls. Using arms inside the coat to create the illusion of form, a believable shadow was cast on the opposite wall. Robin only allowed the shadow to be seen for a second, before moving the coat past the torch and dismissing the extra arms. Daz hesitated, but after a few seconds began stalking forward.

Robin forced herself to slowly count backwards from ten. At zero she sprouted an arm even further down the street and pushed over a wooden box. A feral grin passed over Daz's face as he chased after the noise. Robin's heart pounded as the assassin passed directly by her hiding place. Luckily he didn't sense her presence, falling for her double bluff.

After he was completely out of sight Robin cautiously crawled away from the fence. Not wasting any time, she snuck back the way Daz had come from. Sticking close to the shadows she doubled her way back to the casino.

Xxx

She almost made it. The large moat was easily within view when he caught up to her again. Robin turned to face her attacker, having run out of places to hide.

"I thought I lost you back in the alleyways," she said calmly.

Robin saw the moonlight glint off of Daz's arms as he shrugged his shoulders. "Your blood left a clear enough trail."

"Ah, of course. I don't suppose you would mind telling me why it is you're attacking me?"

Daz let out a soft, menacing laugh. "Why would I do that, Sunday? I've got you right where I want you. Atomic Spurt!"

Robin only had a moment to react as Daz dashed forward with supernatural speed. Instinctively she activated her power. Pain shot through her hands as she grabbed his legs. Robin sidestepped Daz as he stumbled forward.

Growing more hands, Robin pushed Daz. He grunted in surprise as he realized her plan, but it was too late; his momentum carried him forward into the moat around the casino. Clawed hands sunk into the bank as Daz did everything in his power to fall completely into the water.

Robin watched impassively as the assassin struggled. His strength would run out sooner or later, and when it did he would either drown or be eaten by the banannadiles. Either way, her problem would be dealt with. Daz's eyes closed and his power deactivated. Slowly he slipped into the water…

Sand swirled beside Robin. She suppressed a shiver as Crocodile made his appearance. The Warlord was sure to have watched the entire exchange. Of course he wouldn't have risked his cover by stepping in and intervening on her behalf.

"Is this your problem?" He rumbled. Wordlessly Robin nodded, exhaustion creeping in now that the adrenaline had died down.

"Daz Bones, assassin from the West Blue."

Crocodile grinned behind his cigar. "I want him." He said before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

Xxx

Robin sat in front of Crocodile's prison waiting for Daz to regain consciousness. The water of the moat along with the sea stone of the prison bars seemed to have done a number on him.

At least she had gotten the opportunity to change clothes before conducting the interview.

Daz groaned and put his hand up to his head. Robin crossed her arms, hiding her injured hands, and smiled coldly at the man who tried to kill her.

"I'm…alive?" he mumbled.

"For now." Daz jerked his head up and winced. "Headache?" Robin asked sweetly. Daz glared at her. Leaning back in her chair, Robin met his gaze easily.

"You didn't kill me."

"Hmm." Robin conceded. "Mr. 0 thinks that you have potential. He has decided to give you an opportunity to…reevaluate your employment options."

Daz sat up and crossed his legs, pausing to look around the spacious room where he found himself trapped. "I'm listening."

"First, answer me this: Why did you target Baroque Works?"

"Not Baroque Works. You. Every bounty hunter, mercenary, and gun for hire worth anything in the West knows your face, Sunday. Or should I say Nico Robin?"

Closing her eyes, Robin suppressed a grimace. "And you thought I made a good target?"

"Bagging the famed Demon Child would make a good impression," Daz said with a shrug. "The Grand Line's the big leagues, and for a new guy to make it…" his voice trailed off, and he shrugged again.

"If it's status you're looking for, Baroque Works will give you plenty of opportunities to raise your stock. You will be well compensated for your efforts; everything you could possibly desire will be at your fingertips."

"And if I refuse?"

Robin chuckled humorlessly. "Then I'll leave you here until you die of dehydration and feed your corpse to the banana gators. It's as I said before: Here, you are insignificant. The only reason you're still alive is because Mr. 0 willed it. Had it been my decision you would have drowned."

"I find it hard to believe that you, the Demon, would be willing to bow down to anyone," Daz said.

"Look around you, Daz Bones. I have everything I desire, and that is only because of Mr. 0. Be forewarned, he doesn't suffer fools. If you displease him you'll _wish _I had left you in that moat. But serve under him? Obey his every word? The world will be at your fingertips."

Daz was silent for several minutes. "I'll do it," he said quietly. "I'll join you."

A cold smile spread across Robin's face. "Excellent. You'll start first thing in the morning."

Xxx

Robin knocked on the door to Crocodile's office before entering uninvited. The Warlord sat in an overstuffed chair, idly smoking a cigar.

"Once I laid out the terms, he was very agreeable," Robin said. Crocodile took the cigar and flicked the end into an ashtray.

"Ha ha ha. I knew he would," Crocodile said smugly.

"He'll need a code name," Robin pointed out, trying to hide the exhaustion from her voice. It had been a long night, and she just wanted to go lie down.

"I suppose you're right. I think that Mr. 1 has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Robin murmured her agreement, while inwardly she seethed. Giving Daz Bones the 1 position right after he had nearly killed her? What kind of game was Crocodile playing at?

It was just one more thing that forced Robin to stay on her toes. Daz certainly had the skills to work at a high level within Baroque Works. The question was whether or not he would stay loyal. In her heart of hearts, Robin believed he would. Then again, she had been wrong before. Only time would tell where Daz's loyalties lay.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave." Robin said. Crocodile waved his hand in dismissal, and Robin went to her quarters. A quick glance at the clock told her it was a quarter till five in the morning.

It was to be another sleepless night.

Robin smiled crookedly to herself. It seemed like little had changed now that she had joined with Crocodile. Everything was just on a much larger scale, and her dream was at stake. Throughout the course of Crocodile's plans, there was sure to be many more nights like this yet to come.

And Robin knew that there was nothing she could do about it, except for to keep her wits about her and hope she survived them.

Xxx

AN: Not my best work, but finals are coming up and I've had tests out the wazoo. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Never Smile at a Crocodile

Rating: T for nasty implications and some Warlord violence

Spoilers: None

Time Frame: Robin's 24, pre Baroque Works

_Edited 2/17 because in her rush Sarcasticles accidently uploaded the wrong file. Fixed for minor editing stuff._

* * *

The desert was nothing like Robin expected.

She had read, in the past, extensively on the country of Alabasta. Its rich culture and fascinating history made it an archeologist's dream land. However, while books covered many important aspects of Alabastian life, such as appropriate dress, language, and law, they couldn't quite capture the _atmosphere_ of the place.

Robin found it enthralling.

"Damn it!" one of her traveling companions, the first mate of the Hangman Pirates, hissed.

Her other traveling partner, Captain Darius, smirked. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Randal?"

"It's this damn _sand_. I got some caught up in my nether region and it _itches._"

Darius guffawed. "Idiot."

Doing her best to ignore her (hopefully) soon to be ex-crew mates Robin took in the bazaar. Smells she didn't recognize assaulted her nose from a dozen different stalls. Animals hooted, bleated, clucked, and cooed from every direction. Vibrant colors clashed as various merchants tried to sell their wares.

It was hot, of course. The midday sun beat down from overhead, and crowds pushed against one another. All in all, the controlled chaos was fascinating to watch.

"_Robin!_" Darius said sharply, drawing her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" she said softly. _It's almost over_, she reminded herself. _Just a few more days and I'll be done with these fools._

"Stop gawking. Me 'n Randal are going to find a bathhouse, we'll meet you back at the ship tonight with your report. Got that?"

Nodding her understanding, Robin watched them disappear in the crowd. They were right, in their own stupid way. There would be time for fun later, after she had rid herself of all her distractions.

* * *

"So, what'd you see?" Darius asked, his eyes lit up with mischievous glee.

Robin looked around the room, which stank of years of heavy cigar smoking. The five men that made up the Hangman Pirate's war council met her with mixed glares of distrust and fear. She had served their captain faithfully during her time with them, but they-unlike Darius-had not forgotten her reputation.

"Luck is with us," Robin began, letting the glares slide off her easily, "It seems that the city is in its biggest festival of the year."

"Yeah, I figured that the third time some drunk asshole stepped on me. What else have you got?"

"Wait," Randal interrupted, "If it's a holiday, doesn't that mean that the army's out in force? To keep the peace or summthin' like that?"

There were murmurs of agreement, and after a moment Robin raised her hand for silence. "It's true; certain areas of the city are heavily guarded. However, even with the extra protection, there's no way that the army or the local guards can adequately manage all of the extra traffic. If we pick our location properly, the captain's raid will be able to go as planned."

"What do you suggest?" Darius said after a moment of silence. With a quick nod, Robin pulled out a map of the city and laid it on the table.

"Here, here, and here, from my observations today, are all poorly guarded," Robin said, pointing to three spots on her map. "I have no doubts that with your strength you could easily get at least a 50,000 beli profit from each location." There were whispers of excitement from the crew members present.

"And here?" Darius asked, pointing to the name she had circled in red earlier, "What's this 'Rain Dinners' place?"

Randal stood and slammed his hand on the table in outrage. "Absolutely not! There's no way we can attack the casino!" Again there were was dead silence. Panting, the first mate realized his gaff and slid back into his seat. "Forgive me, sir. I smell treachery. That place…that's Crocodile's business. I heard 'em talking about it in town today."

Darius's gaze slid to Robin, although it was thoughtful rather than mistrustful. "Is this true? You want us to attack a _Warlord's _business?"

Feigning admonishment, Robin looked to the ground. "Allow me to explain. Tomorrow night is the biggest night for the festivities. Every business will be closed, and every citizen will either be at the plaza or the capitol. Crocodile will not be present, only a skeleton guard. And since it _is _a casino the profit margin will be astronomical. Plus, when word gets out _your _reputation will be higher than ever. I suspect you'll get a bounty rise out of the excursion, if nothing else. And if there's anything I know, it's that reputation is power…" Robin trailed off with a shrug, "I assumed that's what you would want. Forgive me if I was wrong."

The tension in the room grew to an almost palpable level as Darius stared Robin in the eye, trying to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth. After a moment, he surprised everyone except Robin by throwing his head back, howling with laughter.

"It's _brilliant_!" he gasped between hoots, "Bloody brilliant! Ha ha, I knew taking you in was a good idea, Demon of Ohara. Boys, tomorrow night we attack this casino, and we'll be rich!"

Darius's crew didn't share his joy. Randal's face was ashen, and the other men present shared looks of apprehension.

Robin's knowing smile probably did nothing to reassure them, but they had no way of knowing that inwardly she seethed at the mention of her past, nor how ready she was to be rid of them all.

* * *

They schemed well into the night before breaking off the meeting to share their plans with the rest of the crew. Robin rose to leave, but Darius's called for her to stay. Randal brushed past her, and he didn't even bother to hide the hate from his features.

It wasn't long before Darius and Robin were the only ones in the war room. Rising, the captain slid shut the door. Grinning wildly behind his lit cigar, he turned and leaned against the door.

"Dis plan," he began, his words slurring together from the many drinks he had consumed during the evening, "Ya think it'll make m' famous?"

"Who else would have the gall to attack Crocodile on his home turf?" Robin said. She kept her eyes sharp, looking for a way to end the conversation quickly. Darius sauntered closer to her, fingering the rope that he kept looped around his belt.

"I've done ya good, Nico. Let ya sail wit' me when no one else would. We've come a long way, all away from da West Blue."

"You're drunk, Captain," Robin said shortly.

"Mebbe. But tomorrow I'll be famous." He was even closer now; she could smell the stink of the cigar and the liquor on his breath. Robin rose, smoothly and quickly, and held her ground. They were about equal height, but Darius was a strong man. She couldn't have it look like he intimidated her.

"I'm not one of your girls by the docks, Captain," Robin said, a hint of steel filtering through her voice, "I won't let you slide that rope around my neck, and I won't let you listen to me scream. My terms haven't changed since I joined your crew."

That gave him pause, his watery, blood shot eyes openly looking her over. Robin let it slide. Her body was one of the tools at her disposal, and if a man underestimated her because she had a chest, so be it.

"I always get wha' I want. Don' forget that," he slurred.

"Not tonight, you don't," she answered before pushing him aside and going out to the main deck.

The men were celebrating, and likely would be for quite some time. Robin sat in her familiar deck chair and took it in, trying to clear her mind from the filth that she'd left behind in the war room.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon," Randal's sour voice said from behind her.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"I think you do."

Robin looked out at the Hangmen Pirate's revelry. "I told him when I joined; this was to be a business venture only."

Pulling up a chair of his own, Randal sat beside her. It was dark, but she could still clearly see his uneasy frown. "When the captain's got an idea in his head, it's impossible to stop it."

"Like you ever tried," Robin accused.

"There're some times when it's just better to look away. Then it's easier to pretend it didn't happen," he answered quietly.

"More cowardly, too."

There was a moment of silence. "So what're you gonna do tonight?"

"I think I'll stay out here. Even the captain would be rue to start a scene out on deck with everyone watching," Robin said, wishing for Randal to go away. That way she could make herself a cup of coffee and count down the hours till dawn alone.

"He'll be pissed," Randal warned.

"I think that by tomorrow night he won't even remember."

Nodding in agreement, the first mate rose and returned to the rest of his crew, leaving Robin alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The day came and went, and Robin spent most of her time ignoring everyone in general and avoiding Darius in particular. There were last minute plans that needed to be made, many of which required the captain's attention, which made her chore easier. No one noticed that she had gathered all of her necessary belongings in a bag, or that she kept it close to her side.

Finally, around dusk, the Hangman Pirates began making their move. They weren't an overly large crew, with twenty men in their ranks, but they were known for their ruthlessness. In small groups they left for the casino.

Robin guessed it was about eight when everyone was in position. Above her fireworks began cracking in the night sky, obscuring any sound that they might make in the assault. Beside her, Randal shifted from foot to foot, twin daggers in hand.

"When do we go in?" he asked nervously.

"We don't." To his credit, it didn't take him long to understand the meaning behind her words.

"Trait—" Robin cut the first mate off with a few whispered words. With a sickening crack, he slumped the ground, lifeless. Releasing the power he had never known to exist, Robin settled into position and waited.

Nineteen members of the Hangmen Pirates remained, and if she played her cards right they would soon all be dead.

* * *

Ears sprouted in the casino, Robin picked up the confusing sounds of a battle that was going badly for her crew. It took only minutes, but every voice that she had sailed with over the past six months was extinguished. There were a few shouts of battle, a few cries for mercy, but in the end there was only silence. A small knot in Robin's stomach loosened. Without the Hangman Pirates to hold her back, she was free.

Her walk around the streets of Rainbase the day before had stirred something that Robin had long thought dead. Alabasta was a far cry from the West Blue, and the events of Ohara were quickly fading from the memories of the people. Here, Robin could reinvent herself. She could change her name; become anyone she wanted as she searched the ancient country for a hint of a poneglyph.

No one would know who she was.

It was an idealistic thought, something Robin thought she had cut out of herself years ago, but perhaps not an unrealistic one. Everyone who knew she had gone to the Grand Line lay dead in the Warlord's casino. This was her opportunity.

Behind her, the wind kicked up a small whirlwind of sand. Robin stayed put for a moment and continued listening, just to be sure of the Hangman Pirate's demise. Visual confirmation would be best, but was unfeasible due to the lighting.

Confident in her success, Robin turned to join the citizens in the fireworks show. Again the sand whipped around her, and suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Robin knew that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Ha ha ha. Who do we have here?" A dry, staccato voice that she had never heard before rumbled behind her. Slowly Robin turned, and came face to face with one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Robin considered herself to be a tall woman, but one of the first things she noticed was how Crocodile loomed over her. A thick fur coat made his already broad shoulders seem broader, and his hook gleamed, and the moonlight made his skin look pallid.

"When I heard a little bird tell me a group of idiot pirates would try and _rob_ me, I didn't think that the source would come from _you_."

A trickle of sweat began to go down the back of Robin's neck. He recognized her. Crocodile knew who she was. Impossible.

"And then," he continued, his voice low and amused, "when the captain of these idiot pirates says that _you_ put them up to it, I couldn't help but wonder to myself _what game are you playing, Nico Robin?_"

It was like a punch to the gut. Robin's mind couldn't keep up with the situation around her. How did he know who she was? And why was he talking to her in such a familiar manner? Robin's mouth was suddenly to dry to speak. She had survived this long by keeping a relatively low profile, by staying out of the eyes of the big players. Robin was out of her league, and she knew it.

"Come with me, Nico Robin. I've someone who would like to see you."

Wordlessly, Robin followed the Warlord into his casino. The floor was littered with the bodies of her former crew mates. They had been killed in a way unfamiliar to her, their bodies shriveled husks on the ground. Feeling numb, Robin allowed Crocodile to lead her to one of the rooms full of poker tables. There, leaning uselessly against one of the tables, was Darius.

When the captain of the Hangman Pirates saw her, he roared in wordless rage. His trademark rope was nowhere to be seen, and one of his legs was in the same mummified state as his crew members in the other room.

"Silence." The one word, uttered in complete distain for the man lying helplessly before him was all it took to reduce Darius to a whimper. With a cruel smirk, Crocodile spread his arms, gesturing to the room around him. "What's wrong, scum? Did you not say you were going to be the Pirate King?" Darius whimpered again, and Robin suspected he would have cried had he the tears to do so.

"What do you want?" Robin asked quietly. Crocodile turned, an eyebrow raised.

"Want? I want to know why you led a group of pirates to my casino, Nico Robin."

She was able to meet his gaze, just barely. "I knew that if you caught them, you would kill them to the last man. The local army has a history of holding prisoners indefinitely, and the marines don't have a strong presence here."

"So it was business, then?" he asked, a dangerous smile stretching across his face. "You needed them dead to achieve your goals?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice steady.

This seemed to please him for some reason. Without further conversation, he reached down and grabbed Darius by the forehead. Robin watched as he struggled uselessly against the Warlord's hold, his skin slowly sinking away to nothingness as Crocodile removed all of the water from his body.

Robin was aware of his Devil Fruit, anyone who knew anything of the local political climate did, but watching the Warlord reduce Darius to nothing but a pile of dust, as if he never existed, was unsettling

"There, they're all dead," Crocodile said cruelly when he was finished.

"Yes, but I sand is notoriously difficult to get out of the carpets." The quip sounded cold, even to her own ears, but it was necessary. The Hangman Pirates were finished, and Robin knew she was how fighting for her life.

"Ha ha ha. With my power, it's no problem at all." To demonstrate his point, Crocodile gave a little flick of the wrist, and the pile that just seconds ago had been a living, breathing being, swept up in a miniature cyclone in his hand.

"I see," Robin murmured, feeling distinctly weak in the knees. He was a logia, and with his perfect defense there was no way for her to fight him and win.

Discarding the pile, the Warlord turned and faced her head on. "Come with me, Nico Robin."

Once again Robin allowed herself to be led, this time down a long hallway and into the VIP room. With his free hand, Crocodile opened the door to a massive room, and sat in an overstuffed chair behind a desk. Robin stood, staring at the magnificent banana gators that swam behind him, separated by only a thin sheet of glass.

"So, Nico Robin, I want you to help me," he began after taking a moment to light a cigar, "I hear you can read the poneglyphs."

Stunned, Robin tore her eyes from the gators and stared at the Warlord. The shock must have been clearly written over her face, because he laughed. Taking time to tap some ash off of the end of his cigar, he looked expectantly at her.

"I can," she finally admitted. "I don't see how that can help you."

"Oh, don't play hard to get." His voice was almost a purr as he blew out another ring of smoke. "We both know what's written on those stones."

"…Yes."

"There is a poneglyph on Alabasta. It contains a secret to the weapon Pluton. I _want_ that weapon, Nico Robin."

Despite herself, Robin was intrigued. "Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"No, but it's only a matter of time."

Recognizing the look in his eye, Robin stiffened. "You have a plan, then?" she guessed.

"I do," Crocodile replied smugly. "And you're going to help me. I can give you anything you want. Money. Power. Revenge…" he let the last word hang out tantalizingly.

"I do have a question," Robin said, ignoring his offers, "How did you know it was me?"

The Warlord leaned forward menacingly. "That was simple. I am a powerful man, Nico Robin. One of the most powerful men in the world, in fact. I've been keeping an eye on your progress for awhile now. It was only a matter of time until you came to Alabasta. I just had to catch you when you did."

_And I made it very easy for you to do so_, Robin thought bitterly. "Very well. It does seem like we have a common goal in mind. I do have two conditions."

"I'm listening."

Holding up a finger, Robin looked him in the eye. "One: We act as business partners. Nothing more, nothing less."

Crocodile smirked. "Oh, had some issues with that have we? I assure you; that will be no problem. I like women of a more…refined nature."

Robin ignored the insult and raised a second finger. "Two: Complete and totally anonymity."

The request seemed to throw him off guard for a moment, but he recovered quickly. His smile returned, predatory this time. "Oh? Don't like your name, Nico Robin?"

"It does present some problems. The marines are quite…adamant in regards to my capture. If not kept at bay they can get very enthusiastic."

"It would be unfortunate if you were arrested," Crocodile agreed, humoring her. "I have no problems with either of your conditions. Welcome to Baroque Works."

"Baroque Works?" Robin asked.

"My company. I told you I had a plan, and it's already in action. From now on, you'll be known as Miss All Sunday."

_Miss All Sunday_. It was a bit of a mouthful, but it would do. Robin nodded, and as Crocodile laughed his cruel, heartless laugh she realized that she had been foolish to think that she ever had a chance at starting over, at least in the way she had hoped. Well, it was as they said, out of the frying pan and into the fire. At least she was still looking for a poneglyph.

From behind the glass, one of the banana gators attacked one of its smaller brethren that had swam to close. Blood was drawn, and soon a feeding frenzy was going on behind the seemingly oblivious Warlord, and the smaller gator was torn to pieces.

Robin looked from the banana gators to the Warlord and back again. Suddenly the air seemed bone-dry, and Robin couldn't shake off a feeling of apprehension.

Crocodile eyed her, his smirk pulling the scar that bisected his face taunt. "I don't tolerate failure, Miss All Sunday," he said, eyes dancing as he noticed her discomfort. "I will get my weapon, even if I have to fight through hell for it. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and call me Mr. 0."

Robin nodded, and with it sealed her pact with one of the most dangerous men in the world.

* * *

**AN**: Hey, I'm alive.

I think someone requested Crocodiles and Robins first meeting a long time ago. Here you go!

Sorry about the long delay. To make a long story short, my computer died on me (the 3rd in 3 months. I think that's a record), so I lost not only _all _(including 2 chapters for this that just needed editing) of my fanfiction stuff I had worked on, but a project that's was worth a big chunk of my grade.

So pro-tip of the day: back up all your stuff in case of computer failure. It saves on anger and angst.

As always reviews make Sarcasticles a happy camper. But, in all honesty, I'm just glad to have a chapter finished at all XD


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Robin's ABCs

Rating: K

Timeframe: Eh

Spoilers: One reference to post-time skip appearances

* * *

Attrition

For years Robin and Crocodile warred against one another, until the day came she simply didn't have the energy left to fight any longer.

xxx

Bereft

While most enjoyed celebrating their birthdays Robin always preferred to keep hers a low-key affair, in memory of those who, by all rights, should still be alive to celebrate with her.

xxx

Cataclysm

The push of a button was all it took to change her life forever.

xxx

Doorstopper

The look on Professor Clover's face when he saw a five year old Nico Robin attempt to carry a book that weighed nearly as much as she did was only equaled when he saw her successfully read it.

xxx

Engrossed

It took three Straw Hats and a freak hurricane to catch her attention once she had started reading a new text detailing the history of a long-forgotten people.

xxx

Facetious

It took a great deal of explaining to convince Nami that, yes, there was an island in the sky; and, no, she wasn't trying to kill them all in convincing Luffy to go there.

xxx

Gobbledygook

It gave Robin no small amount of pride to know that she was the only one in the entire world who could look at the poneglyphs and see more than nonsense scribbles.

xxx

Haven

The lamb had always been a symbol of peace and innocence, maybe the figurehead of the Straw Hat's ship was a sign after all.

xxx

Idiosyncrasy

Robin let out a small sigh of relief when she discovered the _Going Merry's_ ample supply of coffee.

xxx

Juxtapose

It was only after comparing her new life to the old that Robin realized she would rather die than lose them.

xxx

Kinship

In a way she felt responsible for looking out over them, like a mother watching over her adult children.

xxx

Lackluster

Robin refused to apologize to Franky for it; giant robots could never captivate her interests like a body that had been dead for a hundred years.

xxx

Magnanimous

Because looking back on it, forgiveness wasn't enough to describe what the Straw Hats had given her.

xxx

Nadir

It was on that bridge, as she was drug towards the Gate of Justice, that Robin reached her lowest point.

xxx

Opportunistic

Whether it is a new clue in her hunt for the Lost History or simply a chance to pull a fast one on her crewmates, Robin always keeps her eyes peeled.

xxx

Pandemonium

With Straw Hat Luffy as captain there is never a dull moment.

xxx

Quandary

The question was whether or not killing the princess was in her best interest.

xxx

Recluse

Even as a child studying under the watchful eyes of the archeologists, there were times where Robin preferred to be left alone with her thoughts.

xxx

Succinct

If Luffy has taught her anything at all, it's that there is a certain genius in keeping things simple and to the point.

xxx

Tact

To be honest, she's amazed that they've made it this far without any whatsoever.

xxx

Unabashed

Having spent most of her life in the presence of less than savory individuals, Robin was surprised to learn that there are some things that just shouldn't be spoken of at the dinner table.

xxx

Vendetta

Forgiveness was out of the question, not when she still saw the ghosts of her loved ones every time she closed her eyes.

xxx

Waif

Robin didn't know what was worse, the looks of pity from the strangers that saw her duck in an alleyway, dirty and underfed; or the murderous rage that filled their eyes once they realized who she was.

xxx

Xerostomia

A split second was the only warning she got; the moment after her mouth went dry, Crocodile's hook was pierced through her chest.

xxx

Yearn

At this point it would be impossible for her to settle down; the urge to know more, the wanderlust, always drives her onward.

xxx

Zeal

Every tidbit of information, every last one of her vast collection of creepy facts, was learned the hard way: through intense study and never ending scrutiny of the world around her.

* * *

**AN**: This is what happens when you get done with your required work for lab at 10 and they don't let you leave until 2:30, lol.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know either way.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Six Pasts that Could Have Been…Part II!

Timeframe: AU, direct sequel to what I did in chapter 17. If you're reading this first for some reason, it's not going to make sense

Spoilers: Dragon/Revolutionary stuff. Ace stuff. Impel Down/Shiki stuff. Fishman Island stuff. Oh, and Robin's past stuff. XD

Rating: T to be safe

**AN**: I fail at making these short. The original challenge said these were supposed to be drabbles. My bad.

* * *

Kuzan walked out of the thick jungle foliage onto the sandy beach of an unnamed Grand Line island. Nico Robin was just as he had left her, settled in a basic fighting stance and practicing forms. Shrugging a half-frozen boar, their supper for the night, higher on his shoulder he sauntered towards her.

It had taken a great deal of wheedling on Robin's part to convince Kuzan to begin training her in the first place, and by now she was probably regretting it. Kuzan preferred to think that he took a lax, nontraditional approach when it came to teaching. Robin simply thought he was lazy.

However, his exercises to build strength and endurance worked. And even though the sight of Kuzan barking orders from his chair made of ice infuriated Robin (he could tell by the adorable way she glared at him), she refused to complain. The girl put forth the same dedicated focus towards fighting that she did everything else, and Kuzan knew he couldn't pacify her with basic forms for long.

"Oh, my. Are you still at it? Overworking your muscles isn't good for them, you know. Why don't you take a break?" She half-turned, acknowledging his presence, valiantly ignoring the dead animal he carried.

For all she tried to hide it, Kuzan knew his power frightened her. He didn't really blame her; at least her own Flower-Flower Fruit had dozens practical, nonlethal uses. There weren't many wholesome applications of the Ice-Ice Fruit.

Robin took a deep breath. "I need to know how to fight."

"You don't think I can take care of you?" It was the beginning of an old argument, one that often ended with them sitting at opposite ends of camp giving each other the silent treatment.

"You can't be everywhere. Even your power isn't absolute."

Kuzan let the boar slide to the ground with a _thunk_. "Yeah, but if it was trouble I couldn't handle, I'd think you would be smart enough to run the hell away, rather than die in a pointless battle."

"You won't be around forever. We won't travel together forever. I need to learn, and the sooner the better," Robin said stubbornly. Kuzan frowned, realizing he was finally getting to the root of her problem.

Scratching his head, he looked down at her. "Who says we're not going to stick together?"

Scowling, Robin looked out to the ocean. It was something she did when she got particularly pensive or moody. The one time Kuzan had asked her about it, Robin told him it reminded her of her mother. After that, he felt it was best to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Why would you want to keep babysitting me?" she countered, her voice small.

Kuzan blinked and then laughed. "Arararara. Oh, kid. What else am I going to do? Join a pirate crew? It's not as if they let criminals collect bounties."

Robin sat down in the sand, absentmindedly rolling up the sleeves to her t-shirt. Kuzan noticed how her arms shook with the effort. The girl was definitely overworking herself. "That doesn't mean you'll want to watch over me. You only did in the first place because you felt you had to."

Joining her, Kuzan sprawled out on the beach. His proximity raised goose bumps on her arms, but it wasn't anything he could help. He was always cold. "Did it ever occur to you that I _enjoy _your presence, Little Nico? We've done a lot of shit together, and you've kept your head better than any traitor marine could hope for. Hell, remember the time that one hotel dude thought you were my _daughter_? You just rolled with it, cool as a cucumber."

"I didn't have a choice," Robin said, grimacing at the memory.

"We don't get a choice about most things. That's why we have to be extra sure about the once we do get to make."

The unexpected wisdom made her pause, and she looked up at him, uncertainty plaguing her face. Kuzan looked back at her in all seriousness. It was important that she understand what he was trying to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Extra sure," Kuzan said with a chuckle. "What about you? Fighting, killing, it _wears _on a person. When someone gets hurt, that's not something you can take back no matter how much you wish you could. Trust me, I know." The face of a laughing giant flashed in his mind, making Kuzan felt very old.

"I need to learn," Robin insisted. "Bad things happen to me. Bad things happen to _us_. I need to be ready for that."

"Okay," Kuzan said simply, accepting her decision. "I'll figure something out. Wrestling moves might work best with your fruit, especially when you're small…" his voice trailed off, and he shrugged. Looking back down at her, he smiled. "But don't worry, you're stuck with me. Now, how about you get a fire started so I can cook up supper?"

"You're just too lazy to do it yourself," Robin accused.

"Nah," Kuzan said in good humor, "It's training."

Lips curling into a small smile of her own, Robin gave one last glance out to the ocean before getting to her feet, wincing as she stretched sore muscles. Kuzan watched her walk stiffly over to their fire pit for a moment, before deciding to get up and help.

She might never utter a single word of complaint, but so long as they were stuck with each other there was no reason why Kuzan couldn't ease her pain when he could.

* * *

_Freedom._

The word burned through Shiki like an acid. He would have danced, had he not already cut off his own legs. Instead he settled for the indiscriminate slaughter of Impel Down guards and prisoners alike.

"Good bye, Level 6!" he howled. Blood ran down the swords he had tied to the stumps of his lower extremities. Using his Devil Fruit to hover (and wasn't it _wonderful_ to be able to fly again?) Shiki made his way regally down the corridor.

"Good bye, Mr. Steering-wheel Head!" a voice called back.

White-hot fury laced through Shiki. Who _dared_ insult him? And on his glorious day of ascension? Fuming, Shiki made his way to the voice.

What he saw surprised him. A young girl, who couldn't possibly be older than ten, stood with her face pressed up against the bars, her hands cuffed with sea stone. The girl's glassy brown eyes were unsettling, as was the large grin she gave him as he loomed over her.

"Hello. I like your legs."

Shiki looked down at his blood-stained swords and then back at the girl. "Oh?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. What could a child possible have done to be sent to the lowest level of Impel Down? "Thank you. I just put them on today. What's your name, little girl?"

She screwed her face into a bastardization of a thoughtful expression. "Isn't it rude to tell your name without sharing first?"

"My humblest apologies. I'm Shiki."

Her eyes widened as she recognized the name. "The Golden Lion, the Flying Pirate, Roger's Rival, captain of an armada of 51 divisions. That Shiki?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Shiki smirked. "The very same. I'm impressed you know so much."

"I read," the girl answered in a huff, "and I remember. I remember _everything_. Even when the mean man with the glowing hand tried to steal it all, I still remembered."

"Man with the glowing hand…? You mean Vice Warden Lin? You have something Lin wants?"

"No," the girl said mulishly. "He thinks I do, so he took it all. Stole it. Went into my head, even when I told him to stop. But I still remember."

"Remember what?" Shiki asked. He really should be escaping now, but this girl…she was interesting. Lin's specific brand of intelligence gathering had the nasty reputation of leaving behind slavering idiots that eventually starved to death because they couldn't remember how to eat. Somehow, it seemed, this girl had managed to keep her mental facilities intact. Although Shiki got the feeling some of her sanity had gotten left behind in the process.

"_Everything._ I remember Professor and Rint and Hocha and Mother and Saul and Spandine and Kuzan. I know the ancient letters and history and the books and the tree…"

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "Wait! Wait wait waitwait_**wait**_! You know the ancient language? You can revive the weapons?" Shiki asked excitedly.

"No!" the girl cried. "Weren't you listening? I don't know about that! I never learned!"

"But you could?" Shiki pressed.

For the first time, she looked uncertain. "…I guess. I don't know. Everyone else thinks I can."

"Child, what is your name?" Shiki breathed.

"Nico Robin."

"Nico Robin, I swear on my honor as a pirate I will help you escape. I'll help you learn new things. Would you like that?"

Nico Robin's big eyes looked up and she nodded enthusiastically. With a malicious grin of his own, Shiki searched the dead guards (smirking as he stepped over the dead body of the Vice Warden) until he found the one with the keys.

It only took moments, but the Golden Lion knew that with this girl-her tenuous grasp of reality aside-he was going to take over the world.

* * *

"Nami! Get down from there!" Bellemere nearly had a heart attack when she saw her youngest daughter standing on top of the roof of the house, staring at the sky. Just _how _her just-turned-four year old child had managed it she had no idea, but her imagination was doing a fine job of supplying the frantic mother with images of what would happen if the girl didn't come down _right this instant._

"But Bellemere," Nami whined from her spot, "I'm looking at the cum-u-lo-ous clouds."

"It's cumulonimbus, dummy!" Nojiko shouted from beside Bellemere.

"I don't care what kind of clouds they are, you are coming down _now_!"

Grumbling words that most four year olds didn't know, Nami reluctantly began shimming down the roof, carefully scooting to where the upstairs window swung open. Bellemere refused to take her eyes off of her daughter, even as the last member of her strange household came from the front yard to see what all the commotion was all about.

Gritting around her cigarette, Bellemere growled, "That girl is in so much trouble."

Beside her, Robin's eyes widened. "Nami, watch out!"

To Bellemere, it was horror in slow motion. One slip was all it took. Even as Bellemere rushed towards the house, she knew there was no way she could make it in time to ease her daughter's fall…

Except, for some reason, there was. There was a flash of motion, which quickly disappeared in a pink poof, and somehow Nami slid safely to the ground, _giggling_, eyes bright with glee. With frantic motions Bellemere checked everywhere for a break or a bruise, only to find none. Her daughter had survived falling off the roof without injury.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Bellemere shouted.

"Again, again! Make the arms grow again!"

Confounded by Nami's nonsensical statement, Bellemere began her checks anew. It was only when she heard a moan behind her that she turned around.

Robin was on her knees, clutching her shoulders in obvious pain. Nojiko stood frozen between the two groups, at a complete loss as to what was going on.

"Robin?" Bellemere said tentatively. The girl jerked up, looking panicked. "Robin are you alright?"

With a choked sob, the girl got up and ran.

Xxx

It was dusk when Bellemere found her. She had to give Robin credit; the girl knew how to give people a run for their money. But Cocoyashi was small, and with no ships leaving the harbor it was only a matter of time until she was caught.

The girl was hunkered down in a strip of timber that separated the small village from the rest of the island. Her breathing was heavy, and the way she guarded herself made Bellemere think that she was still hurt.

"Robin? Come out, please." Robin's breathing grew more ragged, but she didn't answer. "Robin, I thought we moved past this. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

"That was before," she said, her voice thick with pain.

"Before what?" Bellemere demanded, "Before you saved my daughter's life with your Devil Fruit? That's crap, and you know it."

Robin shook her head stubbornly. "Everyone hates fruit users. We're cursed. _I'm_ cursed," she said, the last part in a whisper so quiet Bellemere almost didn't hear.

"The only curse on Devil Fruit users is they can't swim. I'll have you know that when I was in the marines I met several fruit users, and their fortunes had nothing to do with their ability whatsoever. Now come out and let me see what's wrong with you."

Reluctantly Robin shuffled out of her hiding place and allowed Bellemere to examine her. It was the oddest thing Bellemere had ever seen, and after taking a few moments to double check herself, she frowned.

"I'm no doctor, but I think you've dislocated both your shoulders," Bellemere said.

"I…when I caught Nami…" Robin fumbled, struggling for the right words to explain her power, "It transfers," she finally said.

"What transfers?"

By way of explanation Robin closed her eyes, and Bellemere gasped as the girl grew and extra pair of arms out of her elbows.

"The damage transfers from the copies back to me."

Bellemere tried to mask her amazement by lighting a cigarette. "Well, I guess that's one reason they call you the Demon Child."

Robin's reaction would have been humorous had the situation not been so serious. The look of horror that came over her features as the blood drained completely out of her face was unforgettable. Bellemere was forced to use one of her old marine take downs to keep the girl from running again.

Silently apologizing for any pain she was causing Robin, Bellemere kept her pinned. "Girl, I've known who you are for two months now."

Her squirming slowed. "You have?"

"You were a runaway who acted like you thought I was going to beat you every time I so much as sneezed. You bet your ass I did everything I could to figure out where you came from. It didn't take me as long as I thought, but I wasn't about to complain. Now I'm going to let you up, and you're not going to run away. Am I clear?" Robin nodded, and Bellemere slowly let her up, ready for the girl to bolt. She didn't, which Bellemere took as a sign of trust.

"You knew who I was and you didn't arrest me, even though you were a marine?"

"If you're a demon, then I'm the frikkin' Queen of the Pirates. And if I met any of those people that hurt you in the past I'd be sure to kick their ass, but since I couldn't I figured I'd do the next best thing. You're part of my family, and no amount of running's going to change that."

The speech left Robin flabbergasted. It was sad, really, in the months the girl had lived with her, Bellemere had been able to provide for her physical needs, but had failed in showing her what was most important.

"Let's go home, kid. Nami was beside herself, she thought it was her fault you ran away. Nojiko was upset, too."

"They were?" The hesitation in the girl's voice was like a knife to the gut.

Bellemere smiled sadly around her cigarette and brought Robin in close. "Sure. You're their sister. Now let's go get you fixed up, it's been a long day."

* * *

Otohime walked slowly along the path of the sea forest. Light filtered through the water around them into a rainbow of beautiful colors, serving only to enhance the natural beauty of the sea floor. With hands hidden in the sleeves of her kimono and eyes half closed she was a picture of divine serenity.

Beside the queen's natural grace, the human ex-slave Nico Robin's awkwardness stood out more than usual. At Fisher Tiger's request, the girl had made the dangerous trip down to Fishman Island only two weeks prior. The poor dear was still having trouble adjusting to her new life.

"Did the Minister of the Left give you a tour yet?" the queen asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. It was very kind of him to take time out of his day to show me around."

Otohime glanced sidelong at her. She made it sound as if it had been such a hassle. In reality, the Minister found Robin to be a charming, if sad, girl. The queen didn't even need to use her haki to know that Robin's self-esteem needed improved, and badly.

It was one of the many problems that the queen faced. She knew when she had agreed to take in the girl that there would be challenges. Otohime would be lying, however, if she said that things had gone as planned.

For example, how was she supposed to know that Robin, having been denied a bed for so long, would find blankets to be suffocating, mattresses to be unpleasant, and prefer to simply sleep on the ground? To say nothing of the difficulty of finding clothing that would cover up the sickening evidence of Robin's enslavement, as well as comfortably fit her extremely tall, extremely thin, extremely _human _fame. And then there had been the matter of explaining to the children and the palace staff _why exactly _a random human would be living with them. That had been a long night.

Ever the optimist, Otohime refused to be detoured, and slowly but surely it seemed like her efforts were paying off.

"Is there anything in particular that caught your eye? Otohime felt Robin tense at the question, as if she suspected it was a trap of some sort.

"…The library, Your Highness," she answered warily. "Fisher Tiger didn't really keep any books on his ship. I haven't read anything in…well, a long time."

Otohime smiled, delighted. She had no idea that the girl was learned. "That's wonderful. Have you found something you like yet? It's alright if you haven't," Otohime added, remembering Robin's tendency to take things the wrong way, "I could recommend a few that you might enjoy."

Robin looked out at the coral, her fingers fidgeting involuntarily. Otohime could feel the familiar race of nerves tingle up the girl's spine. "Er, that's okay, Your Highness. I think I found something that will keep me occupied for a while."

"Oh? What's the title?" Otohime asked. She didn't mean to press, especially when it was obvious that she was making Robin uneasy, but she was genuinely curious. The girl's education had been something that had been on her to do list, and if Otohime could get a finger on what level she was at now it would be easier to set up a plan later.

"_Ryuugu: A Historie_," Robin mumbled. Otohime stopped short and turned in shock. The book was the gold standard when it came to the history of Fishman Island and its surrounding territories, but it was notoriously difficult to read. Otohime could remember driving her tutor to tears of frustration when she had been forced to study out of it as a child.

"How old did you say you are?" the queen asked, tapping her chin in thought.

"Fifteen, Your Highness."

"And how long were you…"

"Five years, Your Highness."

"Amazing, simply amazing. I knew you were intelligent, but obviously you've been well educated. I'm sure your teachers would be proud," Otohime said warmly.

A surge of unresolved grief, older in origin than her enslavement, tore through Robin, the force of it making the queen take a half-step backwards. Otohime's stomach rolled, and it was only through sheer force of will that she didn't retch.

Immediately the queen was by Robin's side, her first instinct to comfort the girl as she struggled to regain control of her emotions. About to envelop her in a hug, Otohime paused. Robin detested being touched, regardless of the reason.

Instead, the queen settled for cupping her hand under the girl's chin, gently forcing Robin to look at her. Pale green eyes met dark brown, strengthening the connection Otohime felt. A faint tremble was all that betrayed Robin's internal turmoil, and seeing the girl keep such a neutral expression while she felt such pain made the queen's heart break.

"You've suffered so much," Otohime said softly. "For more reasons than I understand. Talk to me, child. I cannot help you if I don't know the problem."

Robin swallowed, and her intense grief was forced away as new feelings of conflict arose. As Otohime felt the girl sort through her thoughts, she realized that Robin would not tell her, _could not_, for some reason that the queen couldn't fathom.

Heart sinking, Otohime tucked a strand of hair behind Robin's ear before letting her hand drop to the girl's shoulder. "I understand. I cannot force you to trust me. That will come with time. Do know, however, that what happened to you is not your fault. No one deserves to go through what you have."

Robin shook her head and pulled away. "Your Highness—"

"No," Otohime interrupted firmly, desperate to make the girl hear her words, "_No one_. What could a ten year old child possibly do to deserve the scars you wear on your back?"

Otohime had meant the question to be rhetorical, something to get the girl to question the root of her beliefs, but Robin shrunk down and looked ashamed. Her emotions were clear: She did believe she deserved her torture.

It wasn't often that the Queen of Fishman Island was at a loss for words, but this human with her baffling and complex psyche did just that. It was as if something was missing; like some essential part of who she was had somehow been swept away, lost within the deep reaches of her soul.

The very idea was disturbing. The queen resumed her walk, and Robin following her mutely. After several long minutes Robin's spirit settled back its normal state: slightly on edge, ever wary for potential danger. And watching, always watching. Otohime could _feel _the girl as she took in the sights and sounds of the sea forest, categorizing and rationalizing her observations away to reflect upon at a later time.

Inspired, Otohime pointed out to the waters beyond the barrier where a pod of fish swam lazily. "Those, my dear, are bottle-beaked sea kings. They don't grow to be nearly as large as their kin, but they replicate at a faster rate than most species and stay together in groups. They hunt whales and other large prey, but will stoop to merfolk if hungry…" the queen began, just like she would any of her lessons with the children.

Robin listened intently, her eyes sharp, as she soaked in the words. _This _is what she desired. Teaching, helping her understand life under the sea, was something the queen could use to reach out to the girl. With silent joy Otohime realized that as she continued describing the life-forms around them Robin relaxed. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning.

Otohime had no idea how long they walked aimlessly, Robin listening as she babbled about anything and everything. Having found the avenue into the girl's heart, the queen wasn't about to let it go.

Suddenly Robin pulled to a stop, and her emotions felt like burning fire to the queen's senses. Letting out a soft moan of pain and dropping to her knees, Otohime forced herself to ride out whatever it was Robin was experiencing. The queen couldn't even identify _what _exactly it was the girl was going through; it was as if someone had stuck Otohime in a room with a hundred screaming people. There were no discerning individual feelings; it was just _loud_.

After several tense moments, the queen looked up at Robin. There the girl stood in front of the ancient stone, (they had come out that far?) her hand hovering just over the undecipherable characters. It was obvious how her eyes darted back and forth that she could read the writing.

Impossible.

Otohime struggled back up. Cautiously she went over to Robin. As she got closer, she could see the girl slowly mouthing the words as she interpreted the characters. She was actually touching the stone now with a delicate reverence, as if she could break it by pressing down to hard.

"Robin?" Otohime choked out, her voice rough. The girl tensed, snapped out of her reverie. Whirling, she faced the queen, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"Your Highness! You're…you're crying?"

Wiping the tears that streamed down her face away agitatedly, Otohime looked pointedly at the girl. "Don't worry about me. What is this? You can read the poneglyph?"

The blood drained from Robin's face. She stood frozen, her back against the evidence that incriminated her.

"I'm not going to punish you, Robin," the queen said, her hand going to her stomach as she fought the urge to throw up as her enhanced senses were bombarded by the girl's sheer terror, "But I didn't think _anyone _could read those words. Not even the royal family, who has protected the stone for generations, knows for sure what it says."

"I didn't think there would be one here. I didn't think I'd see one ever again," Robin said automatically, her eyes still wide in shock.

The queen stared at Robin and tried to untangle the mass of emotions that had been projected onto her. Seeing the poneglyph had lit a fire in the girl, acting as a spark to reignite something that had burnt out long ago. A hole that had been present in Robin ever since the queen had laid eyes on her had been filled, and suddenly Otohime understood.

This was her dream.

Improbable, illogical, and unlikely as it was this ancient stone somehow was more important to Robin than anything else in the world. The Celestial Dragons had nearly beaten it out of her, but she had somehow managed to hang on to a thread of her ambition.

"Child, I think we need to have a talk," Otohime said slowly. "I think it's time I learned a little more about you, and your past before you became a slave."

Uncertainly, Robin nodded. With halting sentences, Nico Robin confided in Queen Otohime about the tragedy of her childhood. By the end of it the queen was openly weeping, distraught over the unfairness and the injustice that Robin had suffered as a little girl.

This time Otohime did not hesitate to wrap her in a hug. Robin stiffened at the contact, but the queen only responded by pulling her in tighter. "Thank you for trusting me," she whispered fiercely, "I know things have been bad for you in the past, but I have hope in your future. I have hope in _all_ our futures. I swear, I will not rest until the world is safe from such atrocities."

Robin didn't respond, but she didn't have to. Her heart spoke for her. She had remembered her dream and was in a place far from the evils that persecuted her. She was free, she was safe, and for now that was enough.

* * *

"Dragon, do you have a moment?"

Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolution, looked up at Nico Robin and suppressed a sigh. He knew what was coming, and wished he could have avoided it for a little longer.

"Of course, sit down." Gesturing to the chair opposite his, he looked up at her impassively and waited for her to speak her peace.

"It's about the matter we talked about last month," she began, choosing her words carefully, "Have you had time to think about it?"

Time to think about it? Of course he had. Dragon had been dreading this conversation ever since it became clear what Robin's aspirations were a year ago, when she officially joined the Revolution.

"Hm," he grunted noncommittally, "I'm not sure you're ready."

A muscle twitched in her cheek, but she gave no other outward indication of her frustration. "How am I not ready? I've done everything you've asked of me. I've done _more _than you've asked of me. What can you possibly want me to do?" she asked politely.

This time, Dragon was unable to suppress his sigh. "Robin, it's not that I think you don't have the skills-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I should hope not. Don't forget, I have more experience with subterfuge and assassination than most of your agents."

"I know that, Robin, but I can't risk your possible capture, or worse, death on a mission. It's simply too dangerous," Dragon explained.

"I refuse to become a figurehead for your organization," Robin said, her voice holding a surprising amount of acid. "That's not why I joined you, and you know it."

Dragon didn't back down from her glare. "Alright. I'll find a job with the decoders. It's an entry level position, we'll discuss other possibilities at a la-" Robin cut him off by pounding her fist against his desk.

"No! You're just pacifying me, hoping I'll accept whatever role you have already cut out. I won't do it, Dragon. I'll not be used by anyone, not even you." Her voice was pained, and Dragon could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Frowning, he leaned back in his seat. "If there's something on your mind, tell me. Contrary to rumor, I'm not a mind reader."

"I was searching for ten years, by myself, looking for poneglyphs before you found me. For the last year, you have put up excuse after excuse why I _can't _go out like everyone else. I've learned your codes. I know your policies. I know this organization better than anyone except for you, and yet I'm kept here like a child. I am _sick _of being useless!" Robin said, her voice growing more strained.

"Robin, you know why you can't go out on missions like everyone else. You alone hold the secret that can untangle the Lost History. I can't let you do those things, because quite frankly, you're too important," Dragon said gently. Robin shook her head, a bitter smile on her face.

"That's not true, Dragon. I could, if you would let me, _teach _you all the language of the poneglyphs. Then I would be no more important than anyone else. No, I'm your _symbol_," she spat the word in disgust, "Your rallying point. I see how your men look at me. I hear how they talk about me. It's…it's as if I'm not a person anymore."

Dragon blinked but didn't deny the accusation. Her history made it easy to sympathize with her, and he did use it as propaganda. This was war, and he was willing to use everything in his disposal to win. He didn't, however, realize how much it bothered her.

"I can't take it," Robin continued, "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me; I never thought I would be given a chance like this, but I just want to find the Lost History. This war you're fighting…let me be a part or let me leave so I can continue searching. That's my ultimatum. I'm sorry."

Frown deepening, Dragon leaned forward and studied Robin. At nineteen, she was certainly old enough to make an informed decision on her own. However, what she said earlier was also correct: Her knowledge of the Revolution was vast. If he let her go and she got captured, the consequences for him would be catastrophic.

He needed her to stay. She was to valuable a piece to be left alone, especially after all the effort he had gone through earning her trust.

"Did you have something specific in mind?" he asked, careful to keep his voice calm and even.

Robin's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Actually, I did. I understand why you don't want me doing field work, but there's no reason why I can't continue looking for the poneglyphs under Revolution supervision."

Dragon shook his head. "That would be a waste of resources. Those stones could be anywhere."

"I know the location of one." Robin swallowed. "I've known for ten years."

Dragon's eyebrows shot up. "Ohara…" he breathed, and Robin nodded in confirmation. Why had he not thought of it earlier? The poneglyphs were reputed to be indestructible, after all.

"I've never read it in full. When I taught myself the language, I mostly copied out of the notes that the other archeologists had. The angle wasn't good enough to see properly." Lifting her hand, she grew an eye on her palm as an explanation, "But on the day…on the day the government attacked, the professor said he knew the name of the ancient kingdom. Nothing I've found since then has even _hinted _at something like that."

It only took a moment for Dragon to decide his course of action. With a firm nod, he gave Robin a wolfish smile. "We'll go. Just give me a little time. I know someone that I think can help us."

Xxx

Dragon stood on the deck of the little boat, facing east. They were docked on what was left of Ohara, and he felt that he needed to take the time to gather his thoughts before stepping on the island that had been so needlessly destroyed.

Behind him Kuma stood silently, having grown to Dragon's moods years ago. The Tyrant had been able to join them on short notice, and Dragon would never forget the look of shock on Robin's face when he had joined them en route. It served as a nice reminder that, while knowledgeable, there were still _some _things Dragon had been able to keep secret.

Robin opened the hatch from below deck, and climbed out to join them. Her face was ashen, and her hands trembled as she looked over the decimated landscape. Time had faded some of the evidence of the Buster Call, but even though a carpet of grass and weeds covered the island, the dips and pockets of the bombardment remained.

"Ready?" Dragon asked quietly.

"Yes," Robin lied. At Dragon's pointed look, Kuma removed one of his gloves. Instantly they were pushed to where the great library had once stood.

Looking queasy, Robin shot Kuma a mistrustful glare, but it was short lived. The trio slowly made their way past the edge of a lake. A burnt out husk, all that remained from the Tree of Knowledge, stood before them. Robin stopped, hand up to her lips in a pained expression.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Robin said; her voice shaky. "I thought..."

"No one could possibly be ready." Kuma said softly. That seemed to reassure her some, and once again the moved forward.

Even the power of the Buster Call was unable to completely destroy the giant library. With the utmost respect, they entered the sacred tree. Bones were scattered all around in various states of disarray, some bleached white where the sun had been able to reach them, others black with the soot of the fire.

Tears streaking silently down her face, Robin led the way, carefully picking her way around collapsed areas. It was slow going, but they didn't have far to walk. Before long Robin rose a hand to stop them.

There the poneglyph sat, streaked black but otherwise unharmed. Only a portion of it was visible, the rest hidden by fallen debris. Kuma moved to the front of the small group, calculating the best way to uncover the stone.

Job done, Robin rushed out of the tree. Confident that Kuma wouldn't need his assistance, Dragon followed. He found her sitting by the edge of the lake, head hidden between the knees she had pulled up to her chest.

Knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort her, Dragon simply sat beside Robin as she sobbed. He had never seen her like this before. Having the normally unflappable Nico Robin broken down before him, her shoulders shaking in unrestrained grief, was unsettling.

After several long minutes, the sobs subsided to ragged breathing. Dragon looked out over the once beautiful lake, his expression unfathomable.

"We could give them a proper burial," he offered somberly. It would be difficult. The bones would be in poor condition, but if there was anyone on the planet that was qualified in handling the remains of the Oharan scholars it was Robin. Dragon was even sure she could, if the skeletons were intact enough, identify the bodies.

She thought about it before shaking her head. "No. They…they _chose_ this place. Guarding the Tree of Knowledge is what they died doing. It's where they wanted to be, when the end came."

Dragon nodded. "Very well. It's your decision. Their sacrifice won't be forgotten."

"They never should have had to make the sacrifice in the first place," Robin said, her mouth twisting into a humorless smile. "I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Are you sure? We have time."

"No. Your revolution will not wait, and I doubt the dead mind either way. I'm sure Kuma's finished uncovering the poneglyph; let's go see what it says."

Rising fluidly, Robin reentered the burnt-out tree. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her complexion was blotchy, but there was no mistaking the look of cold determination on her face. Dragon watched her silently, a flicker of concern crossing his face.

After a moment Dragon followed. This is what Robin wanted, and he wasn't about to stop her. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he _could _stop her.

The winds of change were upon them. It was time to go and reach for their destiny, lest they be swept away, lost in the ever-flowing tides of time.

* * *

"Going somewhere?"

Nico Robin smiled mysteriously while Ace scowled and mentally cursed her for interrupting his clever, well thought out escape plan. In the light of the full moon it was easy for Ace to see her sitting nonchalantly in his Devil Fruit-powered boat.

"Actually, yeah, I was. Would you please get out? I've got places to go, crewmates to avenge, that sort of thing."

Her smile faded. "I thought as much. Although, I thought you would have at least said something earlier."

"It's not as if I'm running away forever, Robin. I just need to find the bastard Teach and kill him. Then I'll be back, easy as pie," Ace said, fiddling with the straps to his backpack. If he wanted to make a smooth exit, he had to leave soon. Marco, one of the few who knew of his plans, was on watch, but there was only so much the Phoenix could do to keep attention away from Ace's departure.

"Is that what you honestly believe?" she asked sadly.

"What?" Ace snapped back at her.

"That it will be 'easy as pie'?" Damn infuriating woman. She even used finger quotes against him.

"Um, yes?"

"Fire Fist, you're not thinking clearly," Robin said gently. "Thatch was strong, strong enough that he never let his guard down completely, even when on the _Moby Dick._ Teach was able to murder him and easily escape unnoticed."

Ace let out an exasperated sigh. "So? I'm not seeing your point here."

"How long has Teach been a member of Whitebeard's crew?"

"I dunno. Since forever, I think." Ace frowned, realizing for the first time how little he really knew about the man. "He's been here long enough to be considered an old timer, like Marco and Jozu."

"And surely this isn't the first time a Whitebeard crewmember has come upon a Devil Fruit?" Robin prompted, as if he were a slow schoolchild.

"Devil Fruit? What does that have to do with anything?" Running his hand through his hair in annoyance, Ace shook his head. "Robin, seriously. Get to a point or move. I don't have time to talk in circles with you. The only thing about Teach that matters is that he killed Thatch, a crewmate. And for that he deserves to die. End of story."

"And why would he kill Thatch, Fire Fist?" Robin said, a hint of hardness in her voice, "If not for the Devil Fruit Thatch had found just a day earlier. What other explanation is there, if the two had traveled together for years as comrades, like you say they did?"

That made Ace pull up short. She had a point. He had been so focused on the crime itself that he had given very little thought as to the reason. "Okay, I'm listening."

"If the Devil Fruit that was indeed the motive for the crime, we must ask ourselves '_Why now?'_ Teach has been sailing with Whitebeard for years, and it's absurd to think that this is the first one he's come across. What was so special about this one?"

"He's getting older," Ace guessed. "He's a beast, always absorbing hits in battle. Maybe he was desperate for something that might make a pirate's life easier on a beat-up body."

"An entirely possible hypothesis," Robin agreed. "If it were the case, however, why did he not simply _ask _Thatch for the fruit? My theory is a little more sinister in nature. Do you happen to remember what it looked like? I wasn't present during the raid in which it was recovered."

"Um, it was purple and round-ish. There were some swirls…" Ace shrugged. With an amused chuckle, Robin pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from a pack she had hidden away. Extra hands handed them to Ace, and he frowned.

"Please draw it, to the best of your recollection," she said.

"Why?"

"There is an encyclopedia of known Devil Fruits, Fire Fist, and I've read it. If you show me what it looks like, there's a chance I can tell you what Teach stole."

Without any further questions, Ace summoned some extra fire to help him see and sketched the fruit. He didn't really have a hand for drawing, but it was simple enough. When he finished he handed it back. When Robin saw it her eyebrows creased together in worry.

"And you said it was purple?" Ace nodded, and her frown deepened, "This…isn't good, Fire Fist. Marshall D. Teach has consumed the Dark-Dark Fruit. It's a logia," she added, seeing his confusion.

"Yeah? And so am I," Ace replied forcefully. "It doesn't change the fact I'm going to avenge Thatch."

"No, you don't understand," Robin said, her eyes closed as she tried to remember the details of her encyclopedia. "It's different. It's darkness…and gravity. It's unique among Devil Fruits."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm not going to back down. Not now, not ever." Walking forward, Ace contemplated how he could get her off his boat without causing undue harm or distress.

"Ace, listen to me! Teach's fruit gives him the ability to nullify your defense. You won't be able to use your flames."

Ace stopped, more out of the novelty of hearing Robin say his name than anything else. Then her words sunk in, and there was an unfamiliar surge of nerves. _A Devil Fruit that could cancel out Devil Fruits? Was that even possible?_

Of course it was. This was the Grand Line. The only rule on this sea was that the normal rules of the world didn't apply. Anything was fair game.

"Still," Ace said quietly, "crazy-ass fruit or not, Teach committed the sea's number one crime when he murdered Thatch. He disrespected Whitebeard's name. He ran away like a coward." Ace stopped and took a breath through gritted teeth. "And he did it on my watch. I'm the Second Division Commander. He's _my _responsibility."

Robin looked at him somberly, the moonlight casting deep shadows over her face. "In that case, let me come with you."

"What? No, absolutely not!" Ace reeled. "You said it yourself, Teach is way too dangerous!"

Lips curling into their normal, all-knowing smile, Robin said, "Fire Fist, you have many strengths, but subtly isn't one of them. Neither is deception. You prefer to face your problems head on."

"Robin…"

"You are going against an enemy who has managed to fool the likes of _Whitebeard_ of his true nature for well over a decade. He will be tricky and cunning, and I can help you find him. I don't think I need to remind you where my specialties lie."

She didn't. Before becoming a Whitebeard Pirate, Robin had spent her years jumping from ship to ship doing the dirty work that no one else could. Fraud, theft, assassination…it didn't matter, Robin would do it all with the air of a professional businesswoman.

"My boat's only made for one," Ace said weakly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Your dithering, Fire Fist, and it doesn't suit you. You're not the only one who lost a brother the day Thatch died. Stop pretending that you have to do everything by yourself, and _let me help you._ I don't think you realize what would happen if you don't return safely."

Shocked, Ace couldn't help but gape at Robin. He had never, _ever_ before heard her refer to the crew as family. She alone refused to call Whitebeard 'Pops'. She had repeatedly, vehemently been against getting Whitebeard's flag tattooed on her (something about preserving dignity). During parties she often times didn't feast or dance with the others, preferring to stay off to the side, reading.

And now she was not only doing that, but also expressing concern for him in her normal, round-about kind of way.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Ace asked, putting his thumbs in his belt loops as he studied her.

"A smart man once told me that as a part of Whitebeard's crew I could find whatever I was looking for. He was right, and now that I've found it I will do everything in my power to keep it."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ace grinned. "You've come a long way in two years."

"I've found my family," Robin said simply. "You were the first one to help me see that."

Ace thought about it for a long moment and sighed. "Okay, fine. You can come. But only to help me find Teach! I need to be the one who fights him," he insisted.

"I can't promise that we'll find him on our terms," she warned, "But I'll do what I can to make sure we're not caught off-guard."

"It's a deal then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We really should be leaving soon then, Marco's shift should be about over, and he's the one covering for me. Did you tell anyone about your plans?" Ace asked as afterthought, throwing his bags onto his boat.

"No, but I left a note," Robin replied as she used her power to untie several knots at once.

"Great. We go out, kill Teach, and be back in a week, tops. Sound like a plan?"

Even in the darkness, Ace could see the twinkle in her eye. "Whatever you say, Fire Fist."

Grinning again, Ace cast off. With Robin on board there wasn't much free room, but it was manageable. Making as little noise as possible he used his flames to power the engine. Finally, he was on his way to avenging Thatch.

"You know, you really can call me Ace."

* * *

**AN**: I laugh at the concept of drabbles. Ha, ha, ha ha!

Seriously though, this was fun to write. Once again, credit to Aoi24 for the challenge.

In other news, the Fishman Island part took forever. I think I've rewritten it 5 times. I like how it finally turned out. I recall watching a documentary interviewing WWII POWs and there was a guy who said he never could sleep on a mattress again, because it was too soft. I am kind of iffy on whether or not mermaids actually have knees. Oda's art makes it look like they have some sort of natural joint where a knee would be on a human, but I'm not sure if that counts.

Also, like before, the last bit with Ace came out as shippier than intended. I don't generally ship in One Piece because the romance is not a _thing _in the canon plot, but if forced I usually lean toward FrankyxRobin (and even that gets awkward post-time skip for me). In writing Robin-Ace interaction, I have come to see where the shippers come from, even if I really don't care one way or the other.

There will be a third and final part to this AU challenge. It's already written, so keep your eyes peeled. Barring a catastrophe I should have it posted in a couple of days.

If anyone has any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to review. I always enjoy reading feedback.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Six Pasts That Could Have Been…Part III (of III)

Rating: T, the second one's the darkest thing I've ever written (which, comparatively speaking, might not be that dark, but you have been warned)

Spoilers: Shiki, Fishman Island, Ace, Blackbeard, Ohara…

Timeframe: AU, following the events of chapters 17 and 21. Go read those first if you already haven't

* * *

Robin hid.

Really, she should be running far, far away. Kuzan had told her to so, and, after all, Kuzan knew what he could and couldn't handle. As it was, Robin wasn't sure she _could _run. She couldn't bear leaving him, not knowing whether or not he would be okay.

"Ice Demon," the vice admiral said, his voice low and dangerous, "It's been too long."

Kuzan tilted his head, acknowledging his former comrade. "Sakazuki. I see you haven't changed much."

"It's Akainu now, actually."

"You always were a dog to the government," Kuzan agreed mildly. Sakazuki's face twisted into a sneer.

"I'm stronger than you and you know it, _traitor. _Accept your fate and I'll let you live the rest of your miserable life in Impel Down."

"Oh, my. This is serious, isn't it? At least allow us to move somewhere where there'll be less damage. Out here, people could get hurt. The Kingdom of Drum doesn't deserve to bear the aftereffects of our fight." Robin couldn't believe how relaxed Kuzan was being about this. The very sight of Sakazuki made her knees knock. This was the man who had blown up the normal citizens of Ohara. His power let him turn into _magma._ He was to be feared.

"Unacceptable." Sakazuki spat. "A coward like you would take the opportunity to flee. Your kind has no interest in helping the common people."

"Well, that's a trait we share." Kuzan frowned and sighed. "I guess we're doing things your way then."

No more words were shared between the ex-marine and his former ally. Robin felt the atmosphere change as the two men activated their Devil Fruits, shifting between immense heat and deadly cold. Their intent was clear: This was to be a fight to the death.

Hunkering down from her hiding spot, Robin could only watch in horror. She couldn't lose him; he was everything she had left. Robin didn't think she could stand to lose everything for a second time.

_Please win. I can't be alone. Not again. Please, please, _please_ win this fight._

Xxx

They battled for hours. The city surrounding them was all but destroyed, and Robin found herself hiding behind one of the last intact buildings.

Both men knew where she was, they had to. More than once Sakazuki had launched an attack her way, only for Kuzan to block it with a wall of ice. Just _how _they knew of her presence, Robin didn't know. She had heard Kuzan make vague references to advanced surveillance techniques during their lessons, but for some reason he refused to elaborate. Maybe they were using this mysterious technique (which Robin was almost sure was called haki), or maybe she chose a poor spot to hide. Whatever the case, her presence was hindering Kuzan's ability to press an offensive.

Unfortunately, Robin couldn't flee. It was too late for that; Sakazuki would burn her to a crisp. And, more unfortunately, Kuzan was losing.

To an untrained observer, it looked like the fight was playing out to a draw, as Drum's naturally frigid climate helped Kuzan overcome Sakazuki's fruit. Robin, however, had been studying the art of battle under a highly trained ex-marine officer and knew better. Kuzan was playing defense for two, and Sakazuki was using that to his advantage. The duel between them might last for hours yet, perhaps even a day or more, but unless Sakazuki made a mistake Kuzan was going to die, with Robin to follow soon after.

Too bad the Red Dog didn't make mistakes.

Robin shivered, and not from the cold radiating from the impromptu ice shelter Kuzan had thrown her way. This was her fault. As an explosion of magma erupted overhead, Robin berated herself over and over. How many times had Kuzan warned her against fighting a pointless fight? How often had he drilled in her head to know her limits? Did he not say, again and again, that when he said run, she should run?

Kuzan let out a soft groan as he was thrown ten feet backwards into the crumbled ruin that used to be a store. He rolled to his feet almost immediately, but Robin could tell he was getting short of breath. His round sunglasses had been lost long ago, and there was a hint of desperation in his eyes.

With his face set in an unreadable mask, Sakazuki used the momentary distraction to launch another ball of magma towards Robin. The fist-shaped attack would surely break through her wall of ice. With a wordless cry, Kuzan clapped his hands to the ground, trying to intercept the attack.

"Predictable, as always," the vice admiral said with distain. Sakazuki whipped around, building up power to finish off Kuzan while he was vulnerable.

"_Hellhound._"

As Sakazuki was in the process of launching the ball of magma that would claim Kuzan's life, Robin did the single stupidest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Half-blind with panic, the twelve year old girl crossed her arms and called on her power. Immediately Robin's hands blistered as the unbearable heat burned her skin, but she didn't care. Kuzan couldn't die, not for something that was her fault. Robin knew she couldn't touch Sakazuki, not directly anyway, so she settled for the next best thing.

She pulled his trademark baseball cap over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

Sakazuki howled with rage, and the dog-shaped piece of magma flew off target. Robin released her phantom arms before he burned his hat into nothing and collapsed on the ground, holding her real hands close to her chest.

In that split second, Kuzan shaped an attack of his own. With a furious, "_Ice Block: Partisan!" _he threw dozens spears made of ice. One managed to pierce Sakazuki's arm, drawing blood.

There were more shouts and more ice, but Robin couldn't understand what was being said. Her arms felt like they were on fire, and the stench of her burnt flesh filled the air. Robin tried to remain in control, but the pain was too much. A groan escaped her, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Xxx

"Robin? Robin, wake up!"

Robin tried to obey the desperate command, but her eyelids felt like blankets of lead. She tried to raise one of her hands to rub her eyes. That turned out to be a bad idea as a horrible agony shot up her arms.

Hissing in pain, Robin forced herself to relax. Beside her, she heard a sigh of relief, "Oh, my. Oh my, oh my, oh my," Kuzan's deep voice said weakly.

With a great deal of effort, Robin managed to crack open her eyes. "Kuzan?" Her mouth felt like it had been shoved full of cotton balls, and her voice was rough.

"Don't move." A wet rag was wiped across her eyes, getting rid of gritty crusts that had built up while she was unconscious. "You, little lady, gave me quite the scare."

"You're alive?" she croaked.

"Yes, and thankfully so are you. Attacking Akainu like that? That was ballsy," Kuzan said with a soft chuckle.

It took Robin's sluggish mind several seconds to remember who Akainu was. "I'm sorry. I should have run when you said…I could have gotten you killed!"

"Hush. I'm fine, and to be honest, I'm not sure I could have beaten him without your distraction."

"Is he gone?" Robin asked, her voice small.

"Forever. I think I'll get a bounty rise out of it, but we're safe for now."

Robin shut her eyes, and a knot she didn't know she existed loosened in her stomach. Sakazuki, no…Akainu, had been the focal point of her nightmares for years. Now they were free of him and his devastating power.

Her arms twinged. In the back of her mind, Robin wondered what sort of medication Kuzan had to have drugged her with to deaden the pain so much, or if she had been burned so badly her nerves had been damaged.

"Robin," Kuzan said, as if he could read her mind, "You messed up your hands pretty badly, and your forearms are burned too. I patched you up the best I could, but I had to find a doctor. We're going to have to stay put for a while; there's a big risk for infection, and the old hag says she can make it so you get full function back."

"Old hag?" Robin repeated groggily.

"Yeah, but don't let her hear you call her that. Dr. Kureha's one of the best, and I'm pretty sure she won't rat on us."

Robin forced herself to look at her arms. It was difficult, she was lying flat and her head felt three times heavier than normal, but it was impossible to miss the clean white dressings that went up to her elbows.

"You'll probably scar, but at least the doctor managed to save your hands," Kuzan said nervously.

Shaking her head, Robin laughed. It came out dry, and after a few seconds she began coughing. Worriedly, Kuzan brought a cup of water to Robin's lips, and she drank greedily.

Once she had taken her fill of the water, Robin cleared her throat. "I don't care if I have hands or not. I'm just happy you're okay; I thought you were going to die."

After a moment of shock, Kuzan's deep, throaty laugh filled the room. "Arara, oh my. I think that's the pain meds talking for you, but thanks anyway. I thought I was going to die, too."

Robin smiled. It didn't matter who came after them. As long as they had each other, things would always be the way they were supposed to.

* * *

"What do you want with me? I swear, whatever it is I'll give it to you, just let me go! _Please_!"

Robin licked her lips in apprehension as Spandine, former director of CP9, begged for his life. After so many years of searching and _waiting_, seeing him lying prone on the kitchen floor of his vacation home was highly satisfying.

_Not good enough. After all he did, he should know that we won't be merciful, _the voice of Robin's mother whispered in her ear.

"True, true," Robin agreed, "He's done many bad things. Begging isn't good enough."

"What the hell?" the man screeched, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" Robin asked quizzically. "I remember. I remember everything. I even remember when you visited my cell, after the man invaded my mind. You just stared," Robin said, eyes darting across the room. Spotting the den-den mushi hidden in the corner, she grinned wildly. Shiki was right. Even while on vacation the government kept their precious Spandine under surveillance. Calling up a phantom arm Robin plucked the snail from its hiding spot.

"The Demon Child?" Spandine gasped.

"So you _do _remember. Good. That will save me time." With quick, deliberate movements she faced the den-den mushi so that it was recording Spandine. "There. Now your bosses can know what happened to you after you're dead!"

The government employee struggled uselessly against the arms that had him pinned. Robin clucked disapprovingly. He was a paper pusher. She had been training with the Flying Pirate ever since her escape from Impel Down. There was no way he could escape her.

_Justice. Give us justice,_ the voice of a giant rumbled.

"Patience. Not yet," Robin murmured, her eyes bright with glee. The look of terror on her captive was _delicious_, and she wondered if she pushed him if he would wet himself.

"Please, my son…my wife…they're coming home soon," Spandine panted.

"You mean the purple haired guy with a face of a panda and the fat lady with a lot of wrinkles?" she asked with a giggle. "We've already met." Sitting cross-legged in front of him, Robin leaned forward as realization dawned on the hapless man.

"No…"

_Ancient Law dictates that vengeance goes to the surviving family. An eye for an eye,_ Professor Clover's sagely voice said approvingly.

"Yep. Now, to business!" Setting the den-den mushi aside so she had her hands free Robin poked Spandine in the forehead. "I wanna know where the government's searching." A look of pure hate passed across his features, and he tried to spit at her. It missed, but Robin thought the effort was admirable.

"My family had nothing to do with this," Spandine said, his voice tightly controlled fury.

"Hmm, no. I disagree. The way I see it, you pressed the button, Mr. Murderer. _You _sent the Buster Call. _You _destroyed Ohara. _You _killed my mother." Leaning in closer Robin copied his gesture, spitting in his face. She didn't miss. "An eye for an eye."

"They all deserved to die, just like you do," he said through gritted teeth. "I won't tell you anything, Demon."

"Your choice, I guess. But Shiki says I can't kill you until I know what the government knows, which could take a while."

That seemed to make something inside Spandine snap. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted, writhing against her holds.

Robin's predatory grin showed all of her teeth. "Oh, but you _do _Mr. Murderer. The Vice Warden went into my head and stole my secrets and gave them to his bosses. They're out there…looking for the very thing that they destroyed Ohara for. Naughty, naughty, World Government! Weapons are not toys!"

Spandine howled in pain as she forced his arms to go in an unnatural direction. The whispers that were always with her edged her on, telling her to keep pushing and pushing, farther and farther until something _snapped_.

"Now, that's just a start. Shiki taught me lots of tricks, and because I like learning I remembered them all. Tell me and it'll be over!" Robin said over his screams.

"I don't know anything!" Spandine cried, "All Lin got was the damn translation to those cursed stones, we've had no leads! I swear!"

_He's a fool if he thinks we'll fall for that._

_Lies._

_Coward, not facing his end with dignity. _

"I don't believe you, Mr. Murderer," Robin hissed. "I don't like being tricked. You know what I can do, what pain I can cause if pushed. _Tell me_!"

"_Demon._"

"Don't play the part of the saint, Mr. Murderer. How many have you condemned? How many have your two-faced lies hurt? I was _eight._ _You_ made me. You've one more chance, before I start showing off what Shiki taught me."

Spandine let out a whimper of defeat and pressed his head against the cool tile of his floor. "There was one," he whispered, his voice broken, "On Turnix, in the West Blue. We've found no others."

_He's told! Don't hold off for any longer!_

_Avenge us, Robin._

_He deserves his fate. End it._

Cocking her head, Robin listened to the whispers grow louder as they demanded the blood of the man who killed them. Seeing no reason to deny them any longer, Robin grew two extra arms and snapped Spandine's neck.

"It's nicer than you deserve, Mr. Murderer." Picking up the frightened looking den-den mushi Robin addressed whoever was watching on the other side. "You made a mistake the day you trusted him. And you made an even bigger mistake the day you targeted Ohara."

Carefully she set the animal down and petted his shell. Then she gave the home a last going over, making sure there wasn't anything she had missed. There wasn't.

Outside Shiki waited. At the sight of her savior Robin smiled, her eyes wide.

"Turnix, in the West Blue," Robin said cheerfully. Shiki grinned behind his cigar and patted her fondly on the head, and the two of them went to where he had docked his flying ship.

The race for the Ancient Weapons had officially begun.

* * *

An eighteen year old Nico Robin looked over her stack of papers at her younger sister. Nami had that _look _in her eye, the one that indicated trouble.

"Hello. Did you forget something?" Robin asked as she continued to grade homework assignments. She had been the teacher of the small school for almost two years now, and her sisters often sought refuge with her, usually when they were trying to get out of chores.

"No, I want to show you something!" Excitedly Nami whipped out a folded sheet of paper and thrust it at Robin. "It's good, isn't it?"

The hand drawn map was beyond good. Lifting an eyebrow, Robin eyed Nami. "This is excellent. Is this why you didn't have your history assignment done?" Nami stuck out her tongue.

"History's boring. I'm going to draw a map of the whole world!"

Robin's other eyebrow shot up. "That's a very big dream, but with talent like this it's certainly possible."

"That's what Bellemere said," Nami said happily as Robin handed back the map.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a gift for you," Robin said. Reaching under her desk she pulled out a thick book and handed it to the girl. "I saw you eyeing it the other day. Consider it an early birthday present." Bellemere had been adamant. Robin was to give her no charity, even though tangerine prices had been poor the last several years, which forced Robin to find increasingly creative ways to try and pay the woman back for everything she had done in the past.

"Oh, wow," Nami breathed, "Robin, you're the best sister ever!"

Robin chuckled. "Don't let Nojiko hear you say that."

Nami nodded absentmindedly as she flipped through the topography book, before looking up at Robin. "Hey, where are you from? I could make a map of that place for you for your birthday!"

"I—I'm not really from anywhere, Nami." Robin said. Clutching her pen she tried to regain control of her racing heart.

"Everyone's from somewhere," Nami said with a frown. "Is this another secret? Like your You-Know-What?"

"Yes, this is like my Devil Fruit," Robin said quietly. Both girls had surprised her by actually _keeping _her Devil Fruit secret. Cocoyashi might be small, but there was no reason for Robin to call undue attention to herself.

"Robin, are you ever going to tell me 'n Nojiko why you have secrets? Bellemere always says that family shouldn't have to keep secrets from one another."

"Bellemere also says it's important to know when to break the rules," Robin reminded her. Nami opened her mouth to argue, but Robin was luckily saved from anymore of the unpleasant conversation by the timely arrival of Nojiko.

"There you are! Hurry up and come on, we've got stuff to do at home."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Nami grumbled. "Hey, look what Robin got me for my birthday!"

Nojiko batted away the book Nami shoved in her face, "Whatever! Bellemere's gonna be mad if you're late again."

The girls bickered back and forth in a familiar routine. The hairs on the back of Robin's neck stood on end, a left over reaction from her days on the run. Nami had come much too close to the painful, forbidden topics of their household. Even though Robin had moved out once she had begun teaching, those rules remained. Unbidden, Robin's eyes slid to the hidden compartment in her desk where she kept her money. She lived modestly, and besides giving gifts to Bellemere or her sisters saved every penny she could

Nami wasn't the only one who dreamed big.

"Girls, if you don't stop you'll both be late and you'll both be in trouble," Robin reminded them.

Nami and Nojiko began to argue with her, but Robin held up her hand for silence.

"Do you smell…smoke?" Robin sniffed the air again, and this time there was no mistaking it. Something was on fire.

"What's going on?"

"Girls, stay by me," Robin said forcefully. Her uneasy feeling worsened. Even a small house fire had the potential to get deadly if not stopped in time.

"Robin, why's everyone shouting outside?"

A numb feeling spread through her, Robin looked out the window. She had always appreciated enjoyed the view of the ocean, but how what she saw filled her with dread.

Sprouting arms, Robin grabbed both girls and shoved them under her desk just as the fishmen knocked down the door to the one room school. With phantom limbs she held her sister's mouths shut, trying to will them into staying silent.

"Well, well, well! Looky here, Boss, we got one that don't scream at the sight of ya!" one of the pirates guffawed.

The fishman with a long, jagged nose looked down at her with a smirk. "I bet it wouldn't take me long to teach her some respect," he said menacingly.

"What do you want?" Robin asked quietly, keeping her gaze to the floor. She recognized the leader as Arlong, formally of the Sun Pirates. She hadn't realized his gang had drifted this far north.

"Show some respect, human!" one of his underlings growled, "Do you even know who you're addressing?"

"Yes, I do. And I know that his kind always want something. I'm simply asking what it is," Robin said.

"And what kind am I, human scum?" Arlong's voice was playful, but his eyes danced murderously.

"You're a predator, always lording your superiority against those you think are weaker than you," Robin said, trying desperately to keep her voice calm. It had been so long since she had dealt with pirates. She had forgotten what that fear felt like.

Arlong tilted his head back and laughed. "Shahahaha! Finally, a human who understands! I'm not here for your life, just your money. You see, we live here now. And every month every one of you humans get to pay a Please-Don't-Kill-Me Tax. 100,000 belli for adults, 50,000 for kids. You have any kids, human?"

"No, and I'm not registered either," Robin said, seeing one of them flip through a sheet of paper with the townspeople's names on it. "I just moved here because of the open teaching position and haven't had time to do so."

"Whatever, pay up," Arlong said, still grinning. Robin nodded and opened the secret compartment in her desk where she kept her cash. After counting out the bills for the fishmen to see, she handed them their due.

"That's a lot of money for a teacher," Arlong noted.

"I brought my lifesavings when I moved. It's all I have."

That seemed to satisfy him, and with a quick gesture he ushered his gang out of school. "Don't forget, teacher-lady, every month!"

Robin held her breath until they were gone, and then released her power. Instantly her sisters scrambled out from under the desk, clinging on to her with desperate strength.

"Shh, girls. It'll be okay," Robin said in a hushed tone.

"Wh-who was that?" Nojiko sobbed.

"Pirates from the Grand Line." Nami gasped, and Robin tightened her grip. "Girls, how much money does Bellemere have?"

There was a heavy silence, and Robin's stomach dropped. "Not enough," Nojiko whispered, "Not 200,000."

"Then I have to get there before the pirates. I with what I have left, surely she'll be okay…"

"We're coming with you!" Nami insisted. Robin looked down at her sisters and recognized the stubborn look to their eyes. She didn't have enough time to argue, and Bellemere's house was too far away to hold them with her power.

"Fine, but you must be silent. They'll kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?"

Xxx

The three of them snuck through the woods, taking the back way to the tangerine farm. Even with their haste, the pirates got there first.

It felt like ice-water went through Robin's veins. Bellemere, the woman who had taken her in when no one else would, was being held at gunpoint by the monsters. She had obviously been beaten, her face was bruised and one arm hung uselessly by her side.

"Bell—!" Nami began to shout before Robin used her power to hold her mouth closed.

"Yelling won't save her," Robin hissed. Glancing back up to the pirates, Robin made up her mind. With a few murmured words she knocked both of her sisters down and before covering their ears said, "Whatever happens, don't look until my power lets you go."

With as much confidence as she could muster, Robin walked out into the clearing. At the sight of her, Bellemere's eyes widened and she groaned. The pirates turned as one, their expressions varying between annoyed and amused.

"Look, it's the one from before," Arlong said. "The teacher."

"If it's money you want, I can pay for her," Robin said, her voice wavering.

Arlong's smile widened. "Tempting, but no. This scum-bag human tried to attack me once, and it's always nice to set an example for the rest of you idiot sheep."

"Then it seems I have no choice."

"Robin, no! Don't fight him!" Bellemere shouted, desperation in her voice. Arlong effortlessly batted her to the ground with one of his webbed hands. Once she hit the ground she didn't stir.

"What can you possibly do against me? You humans are weak. I'm stronger, faster, and _better _than you in every facet of life!" Arlong said. His eyes were wild with bloodlust as he began stalking toward Robin.

With a cold hate she stared back at him. "Well then, it's a good thing that strength and speed mean nothing to me. _Trienta fluer_!

It seemed that for all the advantages the fishmen had over humanity their necks broke just as easily.

Xxx

Robin looked as Bellemere slept on the old, broken down couch in the living room. She appeared to be resting easily, her casted arm crossed lazily over her chest.

Feeling enormously guilty, Robin set a pair of envelopes on the kitchen table. Pausing only to watch Bellemere's chest rise and fall as she breathed peacefully (never easy to do with cracked ribs), Robin went to the door.

"Running away again, Robin? Bellemere said sleepily.

"I didn't realize you were awake."

"Hmm." Bellemere cracked open an eyelid. "You didn't answer the question, kid."

"I can't stay here," Robin said softly, "Arlong's death is too suspicious for the marines to stay away."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you can't say good bye like a normal person."

With a sad smile, Robin pulled over a chair and set it next to the couch. "I left a letter."

Bellemere snorted. "I doubt you put down a forwarding address."

"No."

Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Finally Bellemere shifted into a more comfortable position and said, "What are you going to do?"

"The same thing I did before I found you. Hunting for my dream; trying not to get caught. Wishing things were different." Tears began to streak down her face, and Robin looked away, ashamed.

Bellemere wiped them away with her uninjured hand. "Hey, kid. You've grown a lot since then."

Sniffing, Robin choked back a laugh. "I don't know how you've put up with me for so long. I was a mess."

"Yeah, but you've moved past that."

There was another beat of silence. "I really do need to go. The girls are with Genzo, and the boat leaves in an hour."

Bellemere struggled to sit up properly. "Okay, kid. If you're really going, let me leave you one last piece of advice, mother to daughter." She looked at Robin, her dark eyes serious, before she sighed softly and cupped Robin's face with her hand.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, but don't let it get in the way of your heart. I know there're a bunch of people out there that'll want to kill you six ways to Sunday, but know that there's good out in the world, too."

"Of course, Bellemere."

"And remember that you've always got a home here, and no matter what the world thinks you'll always be welcome."

Robin hugged Bellemere tenderly, trying not to aggravate her wounds. "Thank you for everything you've done. Please tell Nojiko and Nami I'm sorry. I've tried to explain in my letter, but I'm not sure how much they'll understand."

"Yeah."

"And make sure they never stop following their dreams. Tell Nami that I expect to see her map someday, and Nojiko to be the best that she can be…"

"Kid," Bellemere's voice was thick as she pulled away, "I'll tell them. You've got a boat to catch, remember?"

Robin nodded and rose to leave. She paused at the door, looking one last time at the house that held her happiest memories.

"Good bye, Bellemere. I'll make you proud, I promise."

* * *

Robin wandered aimlessly. Usually when she needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, she went to the sea forest. Sometimes the queen even took time out of her busy day to walk with her. Today that didn't seem appropriate, not with Queen Otohime on the surface negotiating with the Celestial Dragons and everyone on edge waiting for her to come back. Instead, Robin prowled around the city with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her head ducked down so no one would look too closely at her.

No one did. Humans, while uncommon, were hardly a unique sight these days. After years of striving for equal rights, the queen's efforts were finally beginning to pay off. Robin's presence in the palace had played a small role in that, but for the most part Queen Otohime had respected Robin's request to stay out of the public eye. To everyone except the royal family and their two most trusted ministers, Robin was no more than a charity case the queen had taken on after a tragic shipwreck.

That was all well and good, except now Queen Otohime was on the surface and there was no guarantee she was ever going to be able to come back.

From there Robin's thoughts took a darker turn. As she walked echoes of her past circled through her mind and her back twinged painfully. The queen wasn't safe. She'd be sold and kept in a tank and tortured, and then Robin would never walk along in the sea forest with her again...

Looking up, Robin frowned. She had strayed farther than originally planned and didn't know where she was. Eyeing the shoddy storefronts, Robin forced down a rush of fear. There were still many places where it wasn't safe for humans to go. Shrinking down further, Robin ducked in the first alleyway she saw.

Robin crouched down beside a dumpster and took a deep breath. Behind her the thin walls of a restaurant reverberated as a swing band playing inside. The smell of the trash mixed together with the stale stench of cigar smoke and vomit. This was definitely a place she didn't want to be.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Robin said, softly knocking herself on the forehead. Her mind had picked a poor time to go through one of its blank spells that occasionally overcame her. No one knew exactly why they happened or how to predict them. The Minister of the Right guessed the episodes were related to the trauma of her enslavement, and no treatment Robin had tried managed to cure them.

There was no helping it now. What she really needed to do was get back to the palace before she was missed. King Neptune was already beside himself without the presence of his wife, and Robin didn't need to compound that by not showing up for dinner. But before she could leave, she needed to know where she was.

Almost unconsciously, Robin rubbed the back of her neck. Her fingers grazed over two small scars, insignificant when compared to the rest, and she grimaced. Memories of a tight-fitting collar skirted around the edge of her thoughts, as did the phantom feeling of white-hot electricity lacing through her body.

Robin had not used her Devil Fruit since her first weeks as a slave; her handlers had made sure of that. It had been so long Robin wasn't sure she even remembered _how _to activate her power. But she needed directions, and asking around probably wasn't a good idea. If she could grow eyes from the top of the buildings then maybe…

The back door to the restaurant opened and a large mermaid in a bubble floated out. Robin froze, and the two stared at one another.

After a moment, the mermaid scowled. "If you want to see your fortune, come back tomorrow. I've finished reading for the day."

Robin swallowed. The mermaid was big, but looked young. If the princess had taught Robin anything at all about merfolk, is that size wasn't an indicator of age. The mermaid's short, ink-black hair covered part of a face that still retained some youthful roundness. Robin guessed she and the girl were probably around the same age.

"I-I didn't come for my fortune," Robin stammered, resisting the urge to bow her head.

"Oh, please," she said with a snort. "What other reason would a human have for hiding behind a bar in the Fishman District?" The mermaid pressed what appeared to be a clear ball closer to chest.

"The Fishman District?" Robin repeated weakly. Of all the places to wander, this was the worst. It was a miracle she hadn't been attacked yet.

The mermaid's face softened, and she approached Robin. "Human, are you lost?"

"Yes." Rubbing her temples, Robin attempted to regain control of her heart as it threatened to pound out of her chest. "I…I would be very much appreciative if you could, uh, show me back?"

"Of course. It's not safe for your kind here." Several loud shouts came from the street, and the mermaid's head jerked to attention. Face paling, she unceremoniously lifted the lid to the dumpster and threw Robin in. It all happened so quickly Robin didn't even have time to make a sound of protest. Robin gasped for air, and the stench of rotting food flooded her nose. Luckily the dumpster wasn't very full, giving her plenty of room to wiggle around.

"Hey, finished with work Shyarly?" A male voice called. "Got time to tell me about my glorious future killing all the humans?"

"Go away, Hody. If you want your fortune, come in while I'm working, just like everyone else," the mermaid, Shyarly, replied coolly. Understanding the reason for her abrupt decent into the dumpster, Robin remained as still as she could, listening to the muffled voices.

"Oh, don't be like that! You know your stupid bosses kicked me out of that place weeks ago!" Hody said jovially.

"Any word from your brother recently? Arlong was the coolest," a different, higher pitched voice asked.

Robin strained forward. She didn't much care for Arlong, out of all the Sun Pirates he was the only one to treat her cruelly, but this previously unheard of sister might have word of Fisher. "No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now, go away and leave me alone."

Disappointment tore through Robin, and soon Shyarly's harassers let her alone. Robin waited for the mermaid to cautiously lift the lid to the dumpster before crawling out, looking in dismay at her dirty clothes.

"Don't look at me like that. Those guys are serious speciesits. Who knows what they would have done if they'd seen you," Shyarly said.

"It's not that," Robin said quietly. "Thank you for hiding me. This is yours isn't it?" Robin asked as she picking up the crystal ball Shyarly had dropped in her rush to put Robin in the dumpster.

The mermaid accepted the ball with a smile. "Yes, it is. You know, you're the first person in a long time who _hasn't _wanted me to look into their future, it's a nice change…" Shyarly's blue eyes grew wide as she looked at the crystal sphere.

"Shyarly?" Robin asked worriedly.

A pained sound escaped from the mermaid. "Who…who in the world are you?" There was a hint of accusation in the question, and Robin took a half-step backwards, ready to run if necessary.

"My name's Robin."

Shyarly looked down at her. A faint sheen of sweat gathered across her forehead, and her visible eye bored strait through her. "Your future…"

"Please don't tell me," Robin begged. It was highly debated whether fortune telling was even real, and even if it was her future probably involved her getting caught as an escaped slave and tortured to death as punishment. "_Please_. Nothing good will come out of it."

"Um, okay," Shyarly said, taken aback. She let the crystal ball hang down in her arms lamely. After a moment of awkward silence she asked, "I guess, you, uh, want directions then?"

"Yes," Robin said, letting out a sigh of relief. "That would be very kind of you."

Shyarly nodded, and gave Robin the directions she needed. Before leaving, Robin bowed.

"Thank you, Shyarly. For everything."

"Robin, you are the strangest human I've ever met. Would you like to go out and eat lunch sometime? You know, like normal people?"

Robin blinked, and a strange emotion rose in her chest. "What?"

Shyarly rolled her eyes. "I threw you into a dumpster and you're thanking me for it. That must say something for your character. Plus I think you're one of the only people in the world who doesn't want to know their future. Would you like to be friends?"

"Of course," Robin blurted, shocking herself with her sincerity. She had never had a friend before. Even though they had spent very little time together, Robin enjoyed the mermaid's presence. Whatever her future held, it must not be so horrible that Shyarly never wanted to see her again.

A wide smile spread across the mermaid's face. "Great. Until next time, then."

"Until next time," Robin agreed.

Xxx

Robin made her way strait back to the palace. People avoided her, and it was a testament to the progress of Fishman Island that it was because of her smell rather than her species.

She was welcomed with a surprise. Queen Otohime had returned. At the sight of her gold-blonde hair, a knot in her stomach unclenched.

"Robin!" The queen said excitedly. "You're back!"

"So are you, Your Highness," Robin said with a shy smile. Acutely aware of her disheveled state, Robin maintained a proper distance. The queen would have none of it and swept her up into a strong hug.

As always, it took a moment before Robin could force herself to relax. "I have good news, Robin dear! We're allowed into next year's Reverie!" the queen said.

"That's amazing," Robin said.

"That's not all! I've got a pardon for all of the Sun Pirates. If they come back to Fishman Island within the next two weeks, all of their past sins will be forgiven!" Queen Otohime said, nearly bursting with delight.

Robin pulled out of the embrace stared at her in shock. "They all get to come back? Fisher, Aladdin, and the others can come home?"

"Yes!"

"How did you manage…The Celestial Dragons never would have agreed…"

Queen Otohime put a comforting hand on her shoulder, her face radiating with satisfaction and joy. "You should have more faith in humanity, my dear. This is a clean slate for everyone."

Robin nodded mutely, and after another hug and a reminder to clean up before supper, Otohime went back over to her husband.

Wrapping her mind around the implications of the queen's words (she'd be able to see Fisher Tiger again? They wouldn't have to be pirates anymore?), Robin smiled. Today had been a wonderful day. She had made her first friend, the queen had returned, and the future was as bright as the burning sun.

Robin didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but allowed herself the happiness of the present.

* * *

Robin attached a white den-den mushi to her regular snail phone. Frowning, she glanced into the other room of her small apartment and dialed Dragon's emergency contact number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Greetings from Alabasta. You said to call if something important came up?" Robin said, careful to keep her voice low.

"Does this have to do with the matter you wrote about?"

"Yes. I've just met an interesting person today who has some sensitive information on Baroque Works."

Dragon was silent, and static streaked across the line. "…I don't see what this has to do with the civil unrest or your mission."

"That's because I haven't said who it is yet." Again her eyes flickered to where her guest sat.

"Oh?"

Robin grimaced. "The Princess of Alabasta is sitting in my living room, Dragon. And she swears that the Baroque Works Company is the puppet-master behind everything that is going wrong in this country."

"The princess is your living room." Dragon repeated flatly.

"Yes, and she says she's run away from the palace to infiltrate Baroque Works and figure out the identity of their leader," Robin said.

"I would ask you how it came to be that you found this out, but I fear the story would take to long for you to tell."

"Er, yes." Robin wrapped the den-den mushi cord around one of her fingers. "That's the gist of it. What am I supposed to do?"

Dragon sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. If she's right, then this is bigger than I thought. It isn't a revolution, it's sabotage."

"Do you believe her?" Dragon asked, his voice thoughtful.

"I'm inclined to. They were the ones behind the Dance Powder shipments to the palace, as well as being on the fringe of a dozen other incidences over the last several years. Since I've been out here there's always been something…off about the civil unrest. I've never been able to put my finger on it before, but the odds of it being a coincidence are slim," Robin said.

"And the princess was just planning on _joining _this organization?" Dragon asked.

"Yes." Robin looked to make sure the princess wasn't watching before saying in a quiet voice, "She's an idealist. I don't think she thought it all the way through. She's smart, though. Smart enough to piece things together when no one else did."

"Hmm." Robin could imagine him putting together a dozen plans on the fly and then deciding the best course of action. "Send her home, Robin," he said with some reluctance. "If I remember correctly, the princess is just a child."

"Sixteen," Robin corrected.

"Do you think she's ready for the cutthroat nature of the underworld? She's lived a protected life."

"We can't just let this happen," Robin countered.

"I didn't say that. Here's what my plan is…"

After listening to Dragon's instruction, Robin said her goodbyes and hung up. Slowly she walked into her living room and sat opposite of the princess. The girl looked scared, with her head hidden between her hands. Dragon was right, the princess had heart, but infiltrating criminal organizations isn't where she belonged.

"Coffee?" Robin offered. The princess jerked up, before shaking her head no. With a shrug, Robin poured herself a cup and leaned back in her chair.

"So? What are you going to do?" the princess asked, her voice weak.

"I'm going to ask you to go back to your father, Princess. He doesn't need to be worrying about your safety on top of everything else."

"I refuse to do nothing while my country crumbles around me!"

"I didn't say that, Princess," Robin said calmly.

"Then what?" she asked desperately. "What am I supposed to do?"

Behind her coffee cup, Robin's lips curled into a small smile. "Why, Princess, I expect you to trust a professional. If you go back to the palace, I will enter your organization for you and find out who its mysterious leader is. That way you find out the information you need to know without putting the royal succession at risk."

The princess gasped. "Why would…How could…?"

"I've saved your life once already, Princess. Trust me when I say I can find the information you need to know."

She seemed to deflate a little at that. Biting her lip she looked down at the ground. "I still feel as if I'm doing nothing."

"Nonsense. You'll have hired me," Robin said with a hint of dark humor, "And I'm sure there are plenty of princess-y things you could be doing that don't require you to risk your life needlessly."

"And what do you get out of it? You can't pretend it's your nationalistic pride, because you're not a citizen." There was no suspicion in the girl's question, just confusion as she tried to wrap her mind around the changing situation.

_Only a chance at the poneglyph that's rumored to be in this country, _Robin thought to herself before saying,"Oh, I'm sure we can negotiate a settlement after the fact. Just be assured that I am _very _invested in Alabasta's survival."

* * *

"Whitebeard?_ Pah_! That old bastard's nuthin' more than a washed up has been. If he's really the strongest man in the world, why the hell hasn't he found One Piece yet?" Robin felt Ace tense beside her. She quickly sprouted several limbs, forcing him to remain seated.

"Now is not the time, Fire Fist," she murmured.

"Like hell!" Ace growled. "The asshole insulted Pops. We can't just let him get away with it!"

Robin winced as the strain in her wrists increased. "It's your choice, Fire Fist, make a scene here and you might risk your chance at Blackbeard."

Ace's balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth, but made no more attempt to break her hold. "Fine," he spat, "Have it your way. Just so you know, I hate this."

Warily she released her power, and rubbed her arms. "I know, Fire Fist, I know."

Xxx

"I should've kicked that guy's ass."

Suppressing a sigh, Robin gave her comrade a sidelong glance. He had been in a foul mood ever since they had left Alabasta. Actually, to be accurate, he had been in a foul mood ever since they had begun their unpleasant search for Marshall D. Teach. Robin was sure that her presence didn't help in that regard. Ace was very much a free spirit, one to do things his way. She had insisted he make several changes to his usual persona while they were on their hunt, much to his dismay. Asking him to cover up his hallmark tattoo had been particularly upsetting. It spoke to how much Ace wished to avenge Thatch that he agreed at all.

However, they had been traveling together for quite some time, and Robin was beginning to grow tired of his pigheadedness.

"If you'd like, we can still turn around. I would be willing to kill him in his sleep and carve Whitebeard's mark into his chest as a warning to others."

The flame of the boat's small engines sputtered. "Wh-what? Why the hell would we do that?!"

"You wanted to teach the man a lesson, did you not? I'm sure that would get the point across," Robin said bluntly.

"That's not Whitebeard's way! You know better than that, Robin!" Ace exclaimed.

"Neither is it Whitebeard's way to get upset every time an ignorant upstart says something stupid," Robin said pointedly. Ace's mouth clamped shut, and she sighed. "That man worked for Baroque Works, an organization under Sir Crocodile's control. He was just defending his superior the same way you defend yours."

"How do you know that?"

Robin smiled. "The tattoo on his shoulder was a big giveaway." Ace groaned at the jab. "Honestly Fire Fist, one of these days your temper is going to get you killed."

He gave her a crooked smile. "We can't all have your cool head. Besides, I swore I'd live a life free of regrets, and I would never regret dying defending Whitebeard's name."

It was the truth, they both knew it, and in that truth was the biggest difference between them. Robin had sworn to _survive_ at all costs, while Ace had spent his entire life fighting tooth and nail for what he believed in. Because of it, Ace lacked a certain pragmatism that would otherwise be expected in a man of his maturity level. Robin shuddered to think what manner of trouble he would have gotten into had he gone out by himself to search for Blackbeard, and how much longer the task would have taken him.

"Anyways, how long till we reach our destination?" Ace asked, all traces of irritation forgotten.

"Actually, we should be there soon. Drum is very close…" Robin's voice trailed off as Ace silently pointed to a faint trail of smoke on the horizon.

"It's_ him_."

Robin didn't ask how he knew, but instead hung on tighter as he pushed his boat as fast as it could go.

Xxx

"He's in the log raft," Robin whispered. "I know this is sudden, but I think this is our chance."

Ace leaned forward, his eyes blazing with intensity. "You're sure? It's really him?"

Robin nodded. Her observation haki might not be very refined, but with her Devil Fruit it didn't have to be. "I'm positive. Blackbeard, as well as several others, are sitting on that raft. They must have ransacked the island."

"Testing his new power, no doubt," Ace said with a sneer. "Okay, I'm going to attack. It's risky over open water…"

"But Blackbeard will drown just as easily as any other Devil Fruit user," Robin finished. "I don't think I'll be much help, Fire Fist."

He grinned. "Nonsense. You got me here, just like you said you would. Now it's my turn to burn the bastard to a crisp. Hang on, things are gonna get rough."

Without any further warning, the engine of his boat roared to life. With a cry of fury, Ace launched a massive fireball towards Blackbeard's raft. The heat made Robin's skin pull taunt, and she had to turn her head away from the bright light.

They managed to catch Blackbeard off guard. Ace's ship was small and nimble, and with proper application of the Flame-Flame Fruit it was easy to keep quiet on the open water. Blackbeard's crew only had seconds to protect themselves, and those seconds weren't enough for maneuver their clunky raft out of the fireball's path.

Robin's extra sense prickled and instinctively she dove away. Blackbeard's raft exploded into a ball of fire and debris. Ace didn't wait, instead throwing two more lances of fire into the mess.

"You okay back there?" he asked, most of his concentration in front of him. When Robin didn't answer, he spared her a second glance, and what he saw made him swerve his boat dangerously.

"Holy shit! You're bleeding!" Robin laughed weakly, her hand clasped over her injured shoulder.

"Eyes ahead, Fire Fist. The bullet didn't hit anything important. The fight's not over yet."

Indeed it wasn't. A pale man with the ability to grow wings had managed to rescue Blackbeard, hovering thirty feet over the water. Ace swore again, his face twisting in hate.

"Zehahaha! Fire Fist Ace, you think you can kill me? It seems Auger managed to get the bitch you dragged with you before the ship blew! Now that you've shown yourself, there's no way you can win against my darkness!"

"Awfully big talk from a guy whose only alive 'cause a pretty-boy with wings managed to save you first!" Ace shouted back.

"It's a shame Commander Ace! You could have joined me! I'm going to be the Pirate King, zehahaha! But now that you've killed my precious subordinates and destroyed my ship I'm going to kill ya!"

"Get me closer," Robin whispered as Blackbeard continued his monologue.

"What?" Ace asked, his eyes still on his opponent.

"I need to be closer." Once again Ace revved the engines to his ship, weaving towards Blackbeard and the man who held him in the air. Ace shot several blasts of fire, but the winged man was amazingly agile. The blasts did, however, have one positive effect: They forced the man to fly closer to the ocean's surface.

Finally they got within range for Robin's fruit. Closing her eyes in concentration, she whispered "Dos Fleur." Two copies of her uninjured arm grew around the man's wings, making it impossible for him to flap them. At the same time, Blackbeard and Ace prepared attacks of their own.

"_Black Hole!_"

"_Fire Fist!"_

Blackbeard's attack never made it to its destination. Due to Robin's interference, he and the man that held him in the air plummeted to the sea like a stone. Ace's signature attack met them halfway, and Robin smiled in satisfaction as their screams of pain were soon cut off by a loud splash.

Ace stood still for a moment, his face impassive as he looked at the burning ruins of Blackbeard's raft. Then he spun, tense with worry.

"Shit! You're hurt! You weren't supposed to get hurt!"

Kneeling down he pried Robin's fingers away from her wound. "I'm _fine_. I managed to move enough that the bullet hit muscle, not organs," she insisted. "This is not the worst injury I've sustained."

"Shut up! How the hell did someone manage to shoot you?" Ace tore through his supplies for a first aid kit.

"It seems Blackbeard had an ability for gathering talent." Robin winced as he pressed a bandage over her shoulder. "You do realize that Drum is famous for its doctors?"

"You saying you don't trust me to keep you from bleeding to death?" Ace asked, a hint of humor returning to his voice.

"You're a logia; I'm sure you've forgotten even the basics of first aid, if you ever learned them at all. If left under your care, my arm will probably fester and I'll die of infection."

Ace laughed. "Okay, if you're making crappy jokes, I'm convinced you're not going to die right this minute. Do you think the people of Drum would appreciate us killing the man that probably screwed up their country?"

"Probably," Robin agreed.

"I can't believe we did it. And it's all thanks to you, Robin." His voice was thick with emotion, but he still wore his wide grin.

Robin shut her eyes and allowed herself to relax for the first time since Thatch died. "You should give yourself a little more credit, Ace. You were the one who defeated Blackbeard."

"Together. We beat him together."

She didn't argue, and as the sun set against the Drum Rockies Robin reflected on how much her life had changed and wondered where her next adventure would take her.

* * *

**AN**: I think I can finally put these AUs to rest. I realize now that writing fight scenes is not among my talents, so I apologize for their ridiculousness in advance. I guess I need practice, lol.

In other news, I was watching the new dubbed episodes (One Piece is going to be back on Toonami and released in the UK for those who care!) and I figured out I've been pronouncing a lot of things wrong in my head. If I spoke Japanese, I'd have the worst accent ever.

As always, reviews make my day.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Digging Up Secrets

Rating: K

Timeframe: Kid!Robin

Spoilers: Nope

* * *

"Why, Robin, it looks as if you've found something!"

Robin stopped digging, sticking her trowel in the sand beside her. Excitedly she looked up to the professor, waiting for his next order. Professor Clover clucked disapprovingly, his eyes twinkling in good humor.

"My dear Robin, _you're _the head archeologist at this site. Take charge! What's next?" A sudden gust of wind nearly took the wide-brimmed beach hat right off his head, thoroughly ruining the image of a stern teacher he was trying to project. It was hard to take him seriously anyway in his rolled-up pants and floppy sandals, and Robin couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, Professor," she said. Looking over her tools, she selected a small shovel. Delicately, Robin scooped little bits of sand away from whatever it was the archeologists had buried on the beach.

It was a birthday present of sorts, this little exercise. Though it was over a month since she had turned seven, the weather had just turned nice enough to go outside. Even now the late March skies were grey and overcast, threatening rain, and the wind was strong enough to blow away anything that wasn't tied down.

Robin didn't care. Getting out, excavating a site like a real archeologist…Robin didn't know how to describe how amazing it was. It wasn't fun exactly; there was more to it than that. It proved that everyone at the Tree of Knowledge thought she was grownup enough to practice for real, and she reveled in that trust.

And—if she were honest with herself—there was a sort of juvenile enjoyment in playing in the sand.

Slowly a white, knobbely outline was revealed. "It's a skull," Robin said, somewhat surprised. The professor made a strange noise and looked over her shoulder.

"You're absolutely correct," Professor said, somewhat resigned. "That's the last time I leave Zadie in charge of anything."

Robin was forced to agree. The Tree of Knowledge's resident expert in anthropology was very enthusiastic about his chosen field of study. If given a chance he would go on for _hours_ about dead people. Which could be interesting, just not all the time.

Setting down her shovel in favor of a brush, Robin began gently wiping away some of the grit. "Well, it's more interesting than pottery."

Professor chuckled. "My dear, I believe you may be one of the few seven year old girls on the planet who would think that."

"Is that bad?" she asked worriedly, turning to look at him.

"Not at all," he assured her. "Now, see how you're holding your brush? It doesn't allow for the greatest possible motor control. Try it like this." Gently Professor Clover adjusted her grip. "Much better. Continue on, you're doing fine!"

They were silent for a while, the professor allowing Robin to concentrate fully on the tedious work of retrieving the skull. After half an hour Robin allowed herself a break. Taking off her sandals, she wiggled her toes in the sand.

"You know, I think I could do it faster," Robin said, watching the professor's expression carefully.

"Speed is no measure of quality, Robin. Many a priceless artifact has been destroyed because of carelessness," he said sternly. "There's no rush."

Robin bit the inside of her cheek. "No, Professor, I mean with my…with my fruit."

"Oh," the professor said softly. "Yes, I suppose your Devil Fruit would make the process go a bit faster, wouldn't it?"

"Can I…? I mean, am I allowed to try? Now?"

The professor brought a hand to his chest, feigning indignation. "Tired of my presence already? Why, it's hardly even two o'clock!"

"No! Of course not!" Robin said, horrified.

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing, dear. I am curious though, why the sudden change?"

"Well…" Robin looked at the ground. "It's just that Zadie didn't just put a skull for me to find. There's a whole skeleton here, and I think it's going to rain soon."

"What?!"

* * *

Two hours later it did begin to drizzle. With the professor's help, Robin had gotten most of the skeleton out of the ground, although some of its fingers and toes were still missing.

Professor Clover rubbed his arms and shifted from foot to foot. "Robin, I believe your earlier prediction was correct. Do you know what that means?"

Robin rubbed her forehead, smearing grit across her face. "No, Professor."

"It's time we go. I'm not young as I used to be, and the rain makes my joints ache." He pointed dramatically to the Tree of Knowledge. "Lead on, my dear, TO THE LIBRARY!"

She stared at him blankly. "Er, how are we supposed to carry it back?"

"Well, we could…No, that wouldn't work. Darn." Professor Clover ran his fingers through his beard as he thought. "Hmm, we didn't think this exercise all the way through, did we? Just take the skull, Robin. I'll have someone else come out and pick the rest up."

"Okay." Robin grabbed the skull. It, just like the rest of the bones, was a replica. Holding it at eye level, she took in several details.

"What's it telling you?" the professor asked.

"That it's made of plastic."

He rolled his eyes. "What _else _is it telling you? Besides dead men tell no tales?"

Robin studied it carefully, rubbing her fingers over fake bones. "The sutures are completely closed, indicating a full grown adult; the teeth are in poor condition, which might mean that the person was older or received poor dental care. Umm…" Robin ran a finger over the back of the skull. "The occiput feels weird, but I don't know why." She hated not knowing. Blinking the rain out of her eyes she looked up at the professor, who grinned.

"Very good. Let's walk and talk at the same time." Starting off at a brisk pace, he made his way back to the library. "Do you remember anything about the indigenous tribesmen found in the central East Blue?"

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed, "Weren't they the ones where the women tied their babies to boards when they carried them on their backs? That would flatten the back of their heads."

"Yes, excellent deduction. Extra credit to you."

Robin shook her head. "You had to remind me. I should have remembered."

"No one can be expected to remember _everything_," the professor said. "Besides, all I did was give you a little nudge in the right direction. You did all the critical thinking yourself."

Even though she disagreed with the professor, Robin chose not to argue. She looked down at the fake skull in her hands and couldn't help but smile. She had excavated it, just like a real archeologist. Her! Even though she was just seven, and Robin knew that there were adults who tried their entire _lives _to be acknowledged by the Ohara scholars without success.

It didn't matter if it was raining and cold, or that she would have to go home soon and do chores. Robin was positively sure that nothing in the world could take away the happiness that coursed through her.

* * *

The next day Zadie led Robin to one of the back rooms. There, set out on a table in anatomical position, was her skeleton. It had been cleaned, the white bones practically shone. Whoever had retrieved it must have finished the excavation, because all of the fingers and toes were present.

"So, ya got to spend yesterday digging this puppy up?" Zadie asked, crossing his arms. Robin nodded. "Good. The experience'll be good for ya. Although I wish ya could've got the chance to ship it back to the Tree. Handling bones is a very delicate process."

"I'm sorry we left it outside," Robin said softly.

"Psht. Nothin' to be sorry for, girl. Can't help the weather. Now, Clover wants me to help ya analyze this. Have ya done much studying with remains yet?"

"No."

He pulled on his mustache. "Didn't think so. Anthropology is a very specialized branch of archeology. There's a lot to it." He gestured for Robin to come nearer to the examination table. "Now, because we are scientists and scientists are cheap, when we ordered this here skeleton it was nothing more than your basic, generic model. I took the liberty of making a few modifications for educational purposes."

Remembering the flattened occiput, Robin nodded. "Okay. That makes sense."

He smiled at her. "'Course it does! Now tell me, what are some of the things ya can learn from a skeleton?"

"Gender, height, age, cause of death…" Robin ticked off her fingers. "Sometimes pre-mortem health status. Sometimes species, although sometimes the different humanoids can be tricky."

"Good, good, add ethnic group to your list and you're set. Remember, most of the time ya won't have a complete skeleton to work with. Just gotta make do with what ya got, and sometimes ya just gotta give your best guess." Zadie picked up the skull, much in the manner Robin had the day before, and looked at it pensively. "Take this feller for example. We've obviously got a human here, but the shovel shaped incisors and the forward angle of the cheekbones is more often seen in the Long-Arm tribe."

He offered her the skull, and Robin looked at it carefully. "Does that mean the person was of mixed race?" she asked.

"Naw. Well, maybe, I guess, but genetics are weird. Just because a certain characteristic is seen _most _of the time doesn't mean it's _always _present. Heck, look around the Tree sometime. We're a weird lookin' bunch, and some of that show's on our skeletons."

Robin put the skull back, and the lesson progressed. With Zadie's help she estimated height using measurements from the long bones of the leg, discussed various ways to determine gender using different bones, and meticulously examined the skeleton for identifying markers. By the end of the day she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Zadie was in the middle of an animated monologue of the effects of activity on the skeleton when there was a soft knock at the door and Professor Clover entered.

"I hate to interrupt, but Robin, dear, it's getting late."

She looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was late afternoon. "Oh, thank you, Professor." Robin turned to Zadie, bright smile on her face. "And thank you for the lesson. It was really fun."

He chuckled. "No problem. You're a good 'un to teach. Some people get the heebie-jeebies once I start gettin' on about dead people."

"But it's interesting!" Robin protested. "You can learn so much from so little."

"All right," Professor said, devious twinkle in his eye. "What did you learn from this specimen?"

Robin went around the table. "From the angle of his hips, the thickness of the jaw, and diameter of the long bones the subject is male. Based on femur length, he was approximately one hundred eighty centimeters tall. There is considerable arthritis of the spine, indicating advanced age." She picked up the skeleton's left radius. "He was probably left handed."

The professor cocked an eyebrow. "Very good."

Robin blushed and set the bone back in its place. "Based on the skull, he was a member of the Nui tribe in the East Blue. The Nui were very superstitious, left handed people were the harbingers of bad luck." She picked up the skull, pointing to his poor dentation. "He would have had a very hard life."

"Indeed," the professor agreed, nodding sagely. "Well, it seems like you have a knack for this. Perhaps we've found your replacement, Zadie!"

"He helped me through most of it. I just listened," Robin said shyly. "And Zadie took a long time putting everything together."

"Yeah, changing up that skeleton was a right pain in the ass, if you'll excuse my language," Zadie said with a laugh. Then he clapped her on the back. "But give yourself a little credit. You're a good listener."

Her blush deepened. "I really should go. Auntie will wonder where I am."

Robin said her goodbyes and rushed out of the room before she could embarrass herself further.

* * *

Back at the Tree, Zadie leaned back in his chair, smug grin in place. "Told ya she'd be fine."

"Yes, yes," Clover huffed. "I still say you should have warned me _before _you buried a full skeleton at the beach. What if someone else had found it?"

"They didn't," he scoffed. "And you would have had her diggin' up _a jar _or summthin' boring like that. You shoulda seen her face light up when I got her talkin'."

Clover, having seen that particular face many times before, nodded. "She does possess an unparalleled genius."

"So when're ya gonna have her take her test?" Zadie asked.

"What? She just turned seven!"

"That seven year old just figured out a man's life story based on his skeleton," Zadie retorted. "Ya can't really hold her back forever."

"She's _seven_," Clover sputtered. Zadie looked at him flatly. Despite his thuggish appearance and rough speech, the anthropologist had a shrewd mind and a keen insight. Clover trusted his judgment. "Robin's not quite ready yet," he said with a sigh. "At her current rate, I'd say…probably another two, three years?"

"One."

"What?"

"I bet she'll be ready in a year, year and a half at the most."

"You're kidding," Clover said incredulously.

"Nope. Ya don't see it, you're too close. Robin's got more than genius. She's got _drive_. Ain't nuthin' that's gonna stop her from takin' that test as soon as she can."

Clover frowned. Apparently he had a lot to think about.

* * *

After supper Robin did the dishes as quickly as she could and rushed upstairs to her room. She half-jumped onto her bed with excitement, using her power to grab the book Zadie had let her borrow. It was an introduction to anthropology, and after her practical lesson today the subject was _immensely _more appealing. Archeology and ancient ruins were still her favorite, but being able to determine a man's past from his remains was fascinating.

Whoever said dead men tell no tales didn't know what they were talking about.

Robin flipped past the table of contents and began reading. There was so much to be learned, so many answers that were just waiting to be found. You just had to know how to find them.

* * *

**AN: **Written because Robin's past, while full of suck, must have had the occasional happy moment. And because I wanted Clover to shout "TO THE LIBRARY!" while making a dramatic pose. And because finals week put me in the educational mood.

FYI, shovel shaped incisors and the angled cheekbones are characteristics more often found in people of Asian descent (at least, according to my Google search. I could be wrong). Since the most prominent Long-Arm in the series happens to have a Chinese theme, I decided to give the Long-Arms those characteristics.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Introductions

Rating: K+

Timeframe: Early time skip

Spoilers: Time skip shenanigans, Marineford, Luffy's backstory

* * *

Robin was very glad to see the white sands of Baltigo.

It wasn't that the crew weren't pleasant to interact with (she found them to be charming, for the most part), or that they were unhelpful in any way (quite the opposite, in fact), or even because she was back on the Grand Line (although if she were honest, she was _very _glad to be away from Tequila Wolf).

No, Robin reflected as a man in a squirrel mask waited on her hand and foot, on the surface there was nothing _wrong _with being on a ship filled with overeager, awestruck, zealous Revolutionaries. But still, land was a welcome sight, even if it wasn't the striped roots of the Yarukiman mangrove and she wasn't going to reunite with her crew. For another two years. Not that she was upset about that, or anything.

Not at all.

"Can I get you something else, Miss Nico? Hot cocoa, a pillow? Coffee, anything at all?"

Robin smiled. It was like being on a ship full of Sanjis, although even Sanji at his worst found time in his day to do other things besides fawn. "No, thank you."

"O-okay! If you change your mind, I'll be right here. Don't hesitate to ask!"

Part of the problem was Robin was unused to receiving so much attention. Well, so much positive attention anyway. She found it disconcerting to be treated as if she were royalty. A small part of her understood, apparently the Ohara incident caused quite the outrage, but for the most part Robin wished they would just stop. It was getting to the point where it wasn't even fun to tease them anymore. She wasn't some goddess to be worshiped or some holy relic waiting to be found.

And she certainly wasn't anybody's _Light_. That thought was laughably absurd.

Robin was pulled from her thoughts as the captain of the ship stepped by her side. Of all of them, he was the least grating. He turned to Robin and said with a smile, "Welcome to Baltigo, Miss Nico, home of the Revolution."

* * *

Once they docked, Robin was quickly hurried off of the ship and rushed to the Revolution's hideout. Even on their home base, it was unwise to spend much time out in the open. After they reached the relative safety of the white cliffs the crew relaxed, then one began to laugh triumphantly only to be playfully punched in the arm by one of his friends.

Feeling a pang of longing, Robin looked away. It was so irrational to miss her own crew so badly, especially since she knew they were safe. As safe as highly-wanted pirates could be, anyway. They would see each other again, worry was unproductive. One would think that after twenty years of drifting she would be able to handle the forced separation easily, but that simply wasn't the case. In the two months it had taken to go from the East Blue to the Grand Line she found herself thinking about them _more_, her anxieties nagging and grating. She felt like a mother hen.

Maybe that was another reason she was ready to reach her destination. Once she spoke to Dragon, Robin was sure to be able to keep herself busy, which was infinitely preferable to the idleness of her journey.

"This way, Miss Nico," the captain said respectfully, leading her through the intricately crafted tunnels of the cliffs. "The boss is already expecting you."

Robin followed, letting the stares their group gathered slide off her easily. She sprouted eyes and ears ahead, listening as word of _her _arrival spread through the base. People paused their work to watch her pass, and Robin heard the words _Ohara, Light of the Revolution, _and _Last Archeologist _swirl through the compound.

A half-smile graced Robin's features. It was so odd to be the center of conversation and not hear anyone slander her name. She wondered if this was how it was like for normal people or if it was just the Revolution's bias.

"Here we are, Miss Nico. And may I say it has been an honor traveling with you," the captain said, stopping at a large set of double doors.

"And you, Captain," Robin replied. "May your future endeavors be equally successful." She raised a hand to knock, only for the doors to swing open on their own. Suppressing an amused chuckle, she entered. It was finally time to meet Luffy's mysterious father.

Robin immediately grew wary as she stepped into the chambers. She could _feel _power circulating in the room, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was a feeling she had only experienced a few times before: when Crocodile was devising his most devious schemes, Aokiji when he had attacked Saul, Luffy in the tombs of Alabasta…

It was the sort of feeling that made Robin want to run away and hide.

"Nico Robin. We meet at last." Robin forced herself to look at the Revolutionary. He was a striking figure, his wild mane of black hair and tribal tattoo on his face contrasting starkly with his well-dressed and stoic appearance.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," Robin said evenly.

"No." There seemed to be the barest hint of regret in his voice. "Not for lack of trying. I am Dragon, Head of the Revolution."

"And my captain's father," Robin added nonchalantly.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. "And Luffy's father, yes. Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Robin took his invitation, but declined the tea he offered. Now that Dragon had actually spoken, the suffocating aura surrounding him had dissipated slightly. Still, Robin didn't let her guard down. This was the most wanted man in the world.

After pausing to take a drink from his cup, Dragon looked at her intently. "Before we go any further, I would like to hear your side of the events that led to your capture at Tequila Wolf. I have received several reports, and the exact order of events seems…muddled."

For a moment Robin was lost in how eerily similar Dragon's gaze was to his son's. Then she blinked. "Of course. While at the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hat Pirates were targeted by Admiral Kizaru. We were…outmatched. The Warlord Kuma appeared, and with the use of his Devil Fruit sent us from the archipelago. As I was the only member of my crew to go to Tequila Wolf, I can only assume we were sent to separate locations. Your people found me there, and I believe you know the rest."

Dragon leaned back in his seat, eyes distant. "I have received word from Emporio Ivankov that a man claiming to be Black Leg Sanji has mysteriously appeared on his Queendom. Luffy was last seen with The Knight of the Sea and the Dark King, so I can only assume he is in safe hands…" he trailed off.

"You don't seem all that surprised at Kuma's involvement," Robin said. "He's attacked the Straw Hats before."

"Hmm. But not killed you, I see."

Remembering Zoro's broken, bloody body, Robin suppressed a shiver. "Not quite, no."

"Allow me to be frank, Nico Robin. You've put me in a difficult position," Dragon said, drumming his fingers on his desk. "What exactly _are _your goals here?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It matters in that I can only disclose so much to people not part of the Revolution," he replied. "If you've come looking for answers, I'm afraid I might have to disappoint you."

"So I am allowed to leave," Robin said cautiously.

"Of course you're allowed to leave. What sort of man would I be if I interfered with another's freedom?"

There it was again, the barest impression of his son. Or would it be the other way around? "I see," Robin murmured thoughtfully. For a moment she imagined Luffy as stoic and serious as the man in front of her. The visual was unexpectedly humorous, and Robin had to clear her throat to keep from laughing.

One of Dragon's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch. That did nothing to help her regain control of herself, and Robin laughed softly. "Forgive me, Dragon. It's just…you sounded remarkably like Luffy for a moment."

That seemed to throw him, although he hid it well and recovered quickly. "Good. He knows what's important, then."

"Indeed he does," Robin agreed. "Going back to your first question, I'd like to think that you have me on loan for two years."

"Two years."

"That is the time Luffy set. Captain's orders, you understand."

Dragon laughed. It was a surprisingly pleasant and genuine sound. "I understand. Two years…it's longer than I hoped for. I believe there is much we can learn from one another. To think, I've been searching for a decade only for Luffy to find you first. The strings of fate have an odd way of tangling themselves."

Thinking of the man with the D initial who had started on her journey, Robin nodded. She tried to imagine what it would be like to fight for Dragon and his cause. She probably would have done it, but for some reason the visual always gave way to images of the Straw Hats. They were the ones she belonged with, and Robin wouldn't have it any other way.

The den-den mushi on Dragon's desk rang, and with a murmured apology he answered. Robin did her best not to eavesdrop to the hushed conversation, and the words she did hear didn't make much sense. They were probably using code.

After a few minutes Dragon hung up, a small frown on his face. "I hate to cut our conversation short, but business has come up, and I'm sure you're tired from your journey. If you'd wait a moment, I'll have someone escort you to a guest bedroom until we can find more permanent lodgings."

"Of course, revolutions don't lead themselves."

He sighed. "No, they don't."

Suddenly the double doors opened, and a person entered. It was impossible to tell the sex underneath the heavy traveling cloak and bulky clothes, and the figure's face was covered with a porcelain mask. A top hat sat primly on the top of his head, and he leaned heavily against a wooden staff.

"Dragon," the voice was hoarse and undeniably male, "I've got those movements you wanted." He held up a yellow manila envelope.

"Set them on the desk, please. Agent, would you please escort Nico Robin to the guestrooms? I'll look over these and get back to you with further orders."

"Sir," the man said curtly, "I also have sensitive information. For your ears only."

Dragon grunted. "Robin, could you please wait outside the door for a few moments? This shouldn't take long."

Rising fluidly, Robin took her leave. The agent ignored her entirely. Robin wondered why, not because it bothered her, but it was such a disparity from what she had seen so far out of the revolutionaries. As soon as she passed through the threshold into the hallway, the double doors swung closed. Leaning against the wall, Robin watched the busy surroundings with sharp interest.

Robin waited for several minutes before her curiosity got the better of her. Discreetly sprouting an ear in a location where it hopefully wouldn't be seen, Robin listened in on Dragon's conversation with his strangely-dressed agent.

Just because the Revolution's leader was seemingly invested in her continued wellbeing didn't mean that Robin trusted him. Dragon was somehow connected with Kuma the Tyrant, and the Warlord had nearly killed Zoro on Thriller Bark. That wasn't an offence she forgave easily, nor was it one she let go simply because Kuma had intervened on their behalf on Sabaody. Robin didn't even trust his benevolence in that regard. A million things could have gone wrong in separating the Straw Hat Pirates (in Luffy's case, a million things _had _gone wrong during the absence of his crew), and there had been no guarantee that a crew separated all around the world would ever be able to reunite.

Thinking of Sanji's predicament alone was enough for Robin to think that, if nothing else, Kuma had a twisted sense of humor.

So yes, Robin might like Dragon. And yes, she might find his cause to be worthy, enough that she might ally herself with him for a time. But she didn't trust him. That honor was reserved for eight companions that just happened to be unavailable at the moment.

Settling into a bored expression, Robin concentrated on the conversation in the room behind her. It took a few seconds to adjust, but soon she could hear the hushed whisper of Dragon's agent.

"…No. There's more, isn't it?" The man's raspy voice was harsh. "I thought…I thought you would have done _something_. Anything! But no, you sat back and watched as the biggest turning point in living memory passed by."

"Ivankov and his men were an integral part of that battle," Dragon said soothingly. "The Revolution was well-represented in the Summit War."

"Because of your _son_! Not because of any move by its _leadership_. And now she's _here_, Dragon! How am I supposed to take this?"

"Just because things didn't turn out the way you wanted doesn't mean we were passive," Dragon said coldly, his tone indicating the subject was closed. "We can continue this conversation later. Right now there's someone waiting for you to take her to the guestrooms."

There was a rustle of cloth and a few muffled words Robin couldn't hear. "Fine. I just would have thought that after all this time my input would have mattered," the agent said angrily.

"Your input has always mattered. You just have to step back at let yourself see the big picture."

"The big picture? Forgive me sir, but when it comes to family that's just something I can't do."

* * *

The agent made his way down the corridors of the base as quickly as his prominent limp would allow. He made no effort to engage Robin in conversation and brushed off his companions who tried to approach them.

Finally the man opened the door to a small room. A worn, but comfortable looking, bed was tucked away in one corner. The bag containing the clothes the revolutionaries had provided had already been delivered. The space was quaint and cozy, not at all what she expected.

Robin went and picked up her bag. She didn't know how temporary these lodgings would be, but there were some things she could put away in any case. Feeling more relaxed than she had in days, Robin allowed herself a small smile.

A nervous cough sounded behind her. Dragon's agent was still in the room.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Robin asked politely. Hopefully no one thought that she needed baby sitting here, not in the middle of Revolution Headquarters.

The man scuffed the butt of his staff against the floor awkwardly. "Your captain…what's he like?"

"Fearless. Strong. Tenacious," Robin said airily. The descriptors were what could be found in every newspaper, yet they were the truth.

"Good," the man said quietly, his voice rougher than before. "He's a good man to sail with, then."

It wasn't a question, and Robin felt as if she was only getting half of the conversation. "Forgive me, Mr. Anonymous, but I tend not to trust people when I can't see their face. It makes it very difficult to tell if you're being lied to. Why the sudden interest in Straw Hat Luffy?"

The room went deathly silent. Then the agent chuckled. He plucked off his top hat with one his gloved hands, exposing an inch of curly blond hair. Hesitantly he reached for his mask, and with one swift motion revealed his face.

"My name is Sabo. I suppose I have been a bit standoffish, haven't I?"

Robin stared at Sabo's face. A burn scar covered a good portion of the left cheek, disappearing down his neck and beneath his bulky clothing. It licked across the bridge of his nose and pulled his mouth into a permanent scowl. Luckily his eye seemed to be unaffected, but the red, inflamed tissue _looked _painful, even though the wound was obviously years old. A surge of pity tore through her. The wound might be old, but the man wearing it was not. Underneath the mask Sabo was a young adult, most likely in his early twenties.

"A bit," Robin finally said, "But even though you've shown me your face, Mr. Anonymous, you haven't answered my question."

"Is it not enough for a member of the Revolution to be interested in the man who leads the famous Light?" he asked.

Lips quirking upward, Robin shook her head. "Not in this case."

Sabo sighed and replaced his mask and hat. "I suppose you plan on making things difficult for a cripple. Very well, Miss Nico. Would you allow me to make up for my previous rudeness? I could show you around a little before your next meeting with the boss."

The offer was intriguing.

"That would be pleasant," Robin agreed. Setting her bag back on the floor, she allowed herself to be led out of the room by the mysterious revolutionary.

* * *

Sabo guided Robin through the maze-like corridors of the base. He took her through a communications room full of den-den mushis of every variety imaginable, armories filled to the brim with the latest weaponry, war-rooms covered in maps, and every place in between. Between his limp and her recognizability it was slow going, and after being stopped a third time by a man wanting to know if she was _the _Nico Robin, Sabo seemed to be very annoyed.

"Come with me," he rasped, grabbing her by the elbow. Ducking around another group of people, Robin allowed herself to be led away from the busy interior of the hide out.

Slowly the twisting hallways narrowed, and they passed fewer and fewer people as they moved away from the heart of the cliffs. After a moment Robin realized they were on a gentle incline, and not long after that she could feel the fresh breeze on her face.

"We're going outside? Isn't that dangerous, Mr. Anonymous?" Robin asked.

"Not quite. Just wait a moment, Miss Nico. You'll see soon."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until a door came into view. Sabo increased his pace, beating her to the door. He pulled out a set of keys from somewhere on his person, picked one, and inserted it into the lock.

"It's no pirate ship, Miss Nico, but I do find the view to be nice nonetheless."

The revolutionary held open the door, leading to a small outcropping. Robin cautiously walked through the door, and found herself immediately impressed. The rocks overshadowed the ledge in a way where it would be nearly invisible from the outside, while giving a perfect spot to observe for incoming enemies.

And, as Sabo said, the view was nothing to sneeze at. There was not a cloud in the sky. White-rock cliffs gave way to natural white beaches, and the ocean was a beautiful crystal-blue.

"Very nice, if you're not scared of falling to your death," Robin agreed quietly.

"We try to discourage that here," Sabo said, and Robin could hear the smile on his voice. "So, am I forgiven yet, or am I to grovel for a while longer?"

"You haven't done any groveling," Robin said through a laugh. "And I don't think Dragon would like it if he knew you were showing off all the Revolution's secrets. Information can be a powerful thing."

"Well, the boss can get stuffed, because I don't really care. We're all free men here. I can do what I want."

Robin glanced at him sidelong. "That's a very dangerous thing to say about the most wanted man in the world. Besides, you're just trying to butter me up so I will tell you more information about my captain."

"Is it that obvious?" Sabo asked, sliding to the floor. He stretched his bad leg, letting out a small grunt as he did so. "I take it you're still not telling?"

"I've always been told not to talk to strangers, Mr. Anonymous. It's nothing personal, but I see no benefit in divulging possibly sensitive information."

"We're all friends here. Hell, my boss is your captain's dad!"

"You could be a mole," Robin said mildly.

That elicited a bark of a laugh. "Okay, if that's how you think, how about we take turns? I'll go first. I've been under Dragon's wing for ten years, and I'm not a mole."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "How very persistent of you, Mr. Anonymous. Very well, the captain stormed Enies Lobby and declared war on the World Government."

"See, now that's just not fair. Everyone knows that."

"I'm a pirate. We don't play fair."

"Jeez, fine. Hmm…I sometimes get to do undercover work as a hobo," Sabo offered.

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If you want to figure out the condition of a country's heart, go look at how they treat their poor and disabled. It's…enlightening."

They went back and forth for a while, forcing Robin to come up with increasingly creative descriptions for Luffy that didn't actually mean anything at all. She learned a quite a bit about Revolution policy and very little about Sabo. It seemed they were playing a similar game and both were doing their utmost to not make the first mistake.

Robin made sure that nothing she said was a true lie. If she was to spend the next two years with these people, she wanted to start off on the right foot.

"…So you see, Ivankov was in Impel Down for quite some time before Luffy broke him out of prison," Sabo finished. "Dragon didn't actually send anyone to Marineford for the battle."

"That must have been very frustrating for you," Robin murmured.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "If Whitebeard had been successful it would have been a crushing blow to the marines and devastating for morale around the world. The Revolution could have used that to their advantage. Instead, an Emperor and his trusted lieutenant are dead and the marines look stronger than ever."

A harsh noise tore from Sabo's throat at the mention of Fire Fist Ace. "I should have been there." He looked down at his leg. "I should have known..."

Alarmed at the sudden change in conversation, Robin paused. "I wish I could have been present as well, but sometimes there are circumstances that are beyond our control."

"You understand," Sabo said, his hoarse voice thick with emotion. "You know. I don't think anyone else does, not even Dragon. I didn't want them to get hurt. I didn't want him to die."

It nearly impossible to detect his body language through his heavy clothing and his face was hidden, but Robin knew what pain he was talking about. The horrible helplessness, the sleepless worry, the tearing anguish…Robin was familiar with it all. She didn't know what Sabo's connection was to Fire Fist Ace or Luffy, but it was obvious he was hurting. Ideally he should be finding solace with someone who wasn't a complete stranger, but they were alone and he would have to make due with her.

Robin wished Nami were here, or Luffy, or even Franky. Anyone but her. She had no experience comforting people and had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Maybe Sabo didn't need comfort. Maybe he just needed some understanding.

"It doesn't always hurt so badly," she said quietly. "Fire Fist died protecting what he loved, and while I didn't meet him in person my crew did, and they said he was quite devoted to his brother."

Sabo choked back a sob. He pulled of his mask to rub his eyes and laughed. "Yes he was."

Sitting down in respectful silence, Robin looked out to the sea. Light reflected off the ocean, making her eyes smart. She allowed Sabo time to gather himself again, without pressing for more information. She was sure she could have taken advantage of his emotional state to dig out his exact connection to her captain, and in years past would have done just that. But now Robin could only remember when her crew had respected her desire for privacy, never asking questions about the past even when they had every right to do so.

After several long minutes Sabo sniffed for a final time and put on his mask. He looked up at her and said in a grateful tone, "Thank you."

* * *

"Did you have a good rest?" Dragon asked later in the evening, once they had gotten the chance to talk again.

"Not exactly. Your agent took me on a tour, and I enjoyed the view from one of your observation windows," Robin replied.

Dragon paused, the barest crease forming between his eyebrows. "Did everything go alright?"

"Oh yes, Sabo was very helpful. We talked a great deal, and there were some things I think I would like to look into while I'm here."

Leaning forward intently, a smirk spread across Dragon's face.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**AN**: This is for Sterla Etnae, who holds the somewhat dubious honor of pushing this story over 100 reviews (by the way, 100 reviews? You guys are all awesome). The prompt: Robin/Dragon interaction at Baltigo, with some alive!Sabo thrown into the mix. Also, because of pure coincidence, I realize it's basically been one year since I've started this. Looking back, I think I've leveled up my writing skills a few times since then, lol.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: The Art of Being Still

Rating: K+

Timeframe: pre-series

Spoilers: Not really

* * *

"_Language has created the word loneliness to express the pain of being alone, and the word solitude to express the glory of being alone."_

_-_Paul Tillich

* * *

It was raining. It wasn't raining very hard, but it was muddy enough where going outside wasn't an option. Robin sat and read in her designated corner. She wished that it would hurry up and get sunny because Auntie was starting to shoot mean looks her way again. She couldn't think of a reason why-her chores were done and she wasn't making any noise-but Auntie's moods were unpredictable.

"I'm bored."

Robin looked over the top of her book at her cousin, not quite sure how to respond to the statement. Mizuira's strawberry-blonde curls bounced as she rocked back and forth on her heels, and she looked back at Robin with great expectation.

"I'm sorry?" Robin offered.

Mizuira rolled her eyes. "Wanna play a game of hide 'n seek?"

Marking her spot, Robin closed her book and eyed her cousin warily. They didn't play together, not ever. Robin got into trouble for even asking. But Mizuira looked serious, and Robin rarely got the chance to play with anyone, so she nodded.

"Great! You count to twenty, and I'll hide! No peeking!" Before Robin had a chance to respond, Mizuira dashed out of the living room. Closing her eyes, Robin began to count loudly. She could hear Mizuira tromp up the stairs, and the noise faded over where Auntie and Uncle's room was.

"…Nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come." Opening her eyes, Robin glanced around, making sure Aunt Roji wasn't going to yell at her, and then made her way upstairs. Mizuira hadn't been nearly quiet enough; finding her would be easy.

Robin paused when she came to the threshold of Aunt Roji and Uncle Oran's bedroom. Technically she wasn't allowed to go in except to dust. Did entering for a game count as breaking the rules? It must not, or else Mizuira wouldn't have chosen it as a hiding spot.

As sneakily as she could, Robin opened the door. With a triumphant smile, she pointed the bulging curtains. "Found you! Now it's my turn to hide."

Mizuira tore open the curtains. "No fair, you cheated!" she exclaimed.

"Did not," Robin said crossly.

"Did so! How else could you find me so fast? You used your creepy power, didn't you?" Mizuira accused.

Robin's hands balled into fists. "I did not!" she said hotly. "You were just loud."

"MOOOM! ROBIN USED HER YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

Robin froze as she heard Auntie stomp up the stairs. "I didn't. I didn't use it, I swear!" she insisted.

"Serves you right for cheating, you cheater," Mizuira said nastily, making a face. When Aunt Roji was at the door frame, she pointed to Robin. "Mom, Robin used her creepy power to grow eyeballs and cheat at hide and seek!"

Aunt Roji's face darkened. "Robin, you ungrateful brat, what have I told you about using that curse in my house?"

"Auntie, I didn't…"

"And what I have I told you about lying?"

"But…"

"And isn't this room off-limits?" Auntie snarled. "You stupid, stupid little girl! Why is it so hard for you to _listen_?"

Robin hung her head and listened to her aunt berate her. Uncle Oran wasn't home, and she knew that once Auntie got going it would be a long time before she was finished.

Stupid Mizuira and her stupid game of hide and seek. To keep from crying, Robin clenched her hands so hard her fingernails cut into her palms. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be treated so different? It couldn't just be because of her Devil Fruit, because Aunt Roji hated her before she ever ate it.

No, there had to be more to it than that. Robin just wished she knew what it was. That way she could fix it, and maybe then Auntie would care for her even a _fraction _as much as she did Mizuira. Maybe then some of the aching emptiness in her heart-always present when she was around her family-would go away.

Robin would give anything for that.

* * *

Robin sat on a tree stump gingerly. The ground was still squishy from the rain, but the weather had broken and she needed to get out of the house. Her bottom was sore from Auntie's punishment, but it wasn't the worst she had received.

After settling in, Robin found her spot in her book. She could have gone to the Tree of Knowledge, it certainly would have been more comfortable, but for some reason she didn't want to. Everyone there would want to talk to her, and right now Robin just wanted to be left alone.

She had read through several chapters when the soft sound of a person walking on the wet ground caught her attention. Scowling, Robin looked up. She didn't want to have to deal with the village children or her cousin, not today.

The person wasn't anyone Robin recognized. The girl, perhaps a couple of years older than herself, was wearing a bright yellow raincoat and galoshes even though it wasn't raining anymore. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a pretty braid, and she gave Robin a big smile.

"Are you new?" Robin asked politely, thinking of no other reason for the smile.

"Yeah! I'm Anko, me 'n my family just moved from Kor Island. I'm exploring!" she said proudly.

"Oh. I'm Nico Robin. Pleased to meet you."

Anko's grin grew wider, revealing a missing tooth. "Hello, Robin. Hey, that's a big book. Does it got any good pictures in it?"

It had several nice diagrams, charts, and even a few grainy photographs of stuffy-looking famous people, but Robin didn't think that's what Anko meant by the question.

"Not really," Robin said

"Too bad. Hey, do you know any good adventure spots? Mom and Dad told me to go away so they could unpack, so I've got all day to mess around."

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Have you gone to the beach? There're some interesting tide pools."

"'Course not, silly! I told you I haven't been anywhere yet. Do you think you could show me?" Anko asked.

"I guess," Robin said uncertainly. She didn't quite know what to make of Anko, but she hadn't called her monster or any other name, and not showing her around would be rude.

"Awesome! Then maybe you could come over to my house? My mom makes the best fried fish _ever_!"

"I-I would have to ask my aunt," Robin stammered.

"Sure, sure, gotta get permission first. Now lead on to the tide pools!" Anko exclaimed.

Robin tucked her book under her arm and gave Anko a shy smile. "We have to go this way," she said, pointing west.

"Sounds good." Anko paused, turning her head the other direction. "Hey, Robin, do you know those guys?" Turning around, Robin groaned. Several of the village boys, no doubt drawn by Anko's shouts, were approaching.

"Who you got with you, Weirdo Nico?" one of the boys called. There were a few whistles and taunts, and Anko stepped forward, glaring daggers.

"What's your problem?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Robin was just showin' me around."

"Oooh…preying on the new girl, Monster?" Addressing Anko, the boy smirked. "You don't know 'cause you're not from around here, but she's a demon. My da says she drinks blood and everything."

Anko looked at Robin quizzically. "Really? She looks normal to me."

"Yeah, she hangs out with those crazies at the library."

"I heard she killed her own parents."

"She ate a _Devil Fruit_."

"Shut up!" Robin shouted. She felt so angry her hands shook, and she stepped towards the boys. They all backed away. "Just leave me alone."

"Or what?" the bravest of them asked. "You know it's true. Why else would your own _mom_ abandon you? I bet she knew the moment you were born and ran away in shame."

"My mom's working out at sea," Robin said, her stomach twisting painfully.

"Yeah, right. She just knew what a freak you were and dumped you-"

Robin's temper snapped. Calling on her power, she made arms sprout through the clearing. She didn't want to hurt anyone, just make them stop spouting their hateful lies. Sure enough, the moment the boys saw the extra arms, they fell over each other in their rush to get away.

Panting, Robin released her power. Petals floated to the ground before disappearing. Then she looked at Anko, fearful of what she might see. The older girl was staring where the phantom limbs had been a moment ago. Shaky and pale, she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Anko slowly turned to face Robin, a look of dread plastered over her face. "D-d-demon…Get away from me!"

Then Anko ran away. Robin looked down at her hands, feeling hurt and lonely.

"What'd I do wrong?" she whispered to herself. No answer was forthcoming, so Robin crouched underneath one of the trees to wallow in her misery, not caring that Auntie would be angry when she saw how muddy her dress was.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to Anko's to play dolls!" Mizuira shouted as she rushed out the door. Robin watched intently, making sure her cousin was really gone before slipping into the house.

"Auntie, may I go out?" Robin asked softly.

"Is the laundry done?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"And the dishes and the weeding? You've been gone a lot recently, brat. Don't forget you have to earn your keep here."

"All of my chores are done, Auntie," Robin said, inwardly cringing. Was she really that obvious? Was there a chance someone would find out her secret?

"Then get out of my sight."

Robin scurried away, not allowing her aunt a chance to change her mind. She took the long way around to the bluffs, avoiding as many people as she could. Over the years she had gotten very good at not being seen.

Finally, she made it. With a big smile Robin hunted around for Saul. She couldn't find him right away, which wasn't unusual. It was only when Robin used her power to sprout extra eyes that she caught a hint of his red beard, hidden in a nook of the cliffs.

"Saul, it's me!" Robin called. The ground rumbled as the giant shifted out of his hiding place. Craning her neck, Robin looked up at him.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Saul replied. He reached down with one of his massive hands, and Robin climbed into his palm.

"How do you hide so well?" Robin clarified, bracing herself as Saul lifted her to his eye level. "You've been here for days and no one's even _guessed _that there's a giant on the island."

"Oh, that. Derishishi! That's simple, you just gotta be still!"

Saul gently placed her on top of one of the bluffs so it would be easier to have a conversation, and Robin looked at him skeptically.

"That doesn't make sense, Saul."

"Sure it does! You gotta be still here," he said, pointing a massive finger to his heart, "And when you are, it makes it easier to listen."

Robin giggled. "Now you're being silly."

He smiled. "Naw. It's hard to explain, but out here where it's so quiet 'cept for the birds 'n the waves…" Saul shook his head. "Dereshishi! You'll know when you feel it, trust me, Robin!"

"You're _definitely _being silly," Robin said, which made him laugh again. "But if you say so, I believe you."

"Dereshishi, that's all I ask."

The two sat for quite some time in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Robin hid in the top of a cottonwood tree. She had been chased out of town, and it was likely a mob had been formed to hunt her down. Luckily the village consisted mostly of farmers, and there was no marine presence on the island. When it got dark they would lose interest, and she would be free to move on to her next destination, wherever that was.

Until then, Robin would just have to wait. Digging through her (stolen) pack, she grabbed an (equally stolen) apple and a hunk of aged cheese. Robin took her time cutting the fruit with her belt knife before taking delicate nibbles of her meal. Who knew when she would have a chance to eat so well again? It was best to enjoy the good fortune while it lasted.

After she finished, Robin wiped her hands on her pants and leaned back against the tree trunk, satisfied. A squirrel chattered animatedly in the distance and warm sunlight filtered through the canopy. While not exactly comfortable in her impromptu hiding spot, Robin was warm and safe.

All in all, it was a beautiful day.

A soft breeze rustled through the leaves. After several minutes of quiet listening, Robin realized that the sound was somewhat different than she was used to. It was like listening to the ocean from a distance, and Robin found it to be strangely comforting. Curious, she used her power to pluck a leaf off of the cottonwood.

The leaf was shiny, and it had a very long, flat stem that was sure to catch the wind easily. With a small smile, Robin let the leaf float the ground. What was it the professor always said? _There's no mystery that can't be solved_.

Robin very much doubted he had been referring to the discovery as to why cottonwood leaves sounded like the sea when they rustled in the wind, but it was a nice sentiment all the same. So long as she stayed up in this tree Robin could pretend she was on some grand adventure instead of running for her life. Up here, so close to the sky, it was a little bit easier to imagine a future that included a happy ending, rather than to think of the cruel truth of her existence.

A strange feeling settled over Robin. It wasn't quite peace, but it was a little more than contentment. It felt good to be _away_ from the world, even if it was only for a couple of hours. Besides, the sounds of the forest blended together in a way that was almost musical, which was always nicer to listen to than the bile that so often occupied her life.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Robin smiled. It was the moments like these, the quiet amidst the storm, that she treasured. Rare as they were she wasn't about to let this one go to waste.

Saul had been right all along, you just had to be still enough to appreciate it.

* * *

**AN:** The stuff about cottonwood leaves sounding sea-like in the wind is true. There're even videos on youtube (not particularly high quality, but they exist!).

And I always find it odd that no one besides Robin noticed Saul. The anime even gave him some pretty specular rumble effects when he walked (and tore trees out by their roots…). I suppose it goes back to the age old question: If a giant laughs alone in the woods, does he really make a sound?


End file.
